The World Keeps Turning
by Viable-Solution
Summary: After The New Kid Dan is now under control by the U.S. Military. When a cornerian scout is shot down over Earth, it starts a war that Dan must fight in. Now he is forced to fight StarFox, Corneria, and a more devious foe than even Andross. Rated T.
1. Two Years Later

Chapter 1

_**Life is unfair**_. Life can come and bite you in the ass. Life...life is something that most people don't want. Life was something that Daniel "CraeBurn" has to live through. Daniel had spent the last two years in the Area 51 air base in New Mexico. Two long years of going through military bull shit, and just so that he could stay alive. The days got longer, and longer, with no sign of ever speeding up.

Dan had learned to hate seeing the slow golden sunrise in the morning, and learned to love watching the moon. Both things he thought he would never have to learn. Dan had gone through some changes in the past two years, which surprised even him. The tips of his ears had become a dark red, along with the tip of his tail. He was a little taller, and a little stronger. Although those were the only visible changes, the ones that were invisible where the ones that hurt Dan the most. Instead of the carefree and open kid he had once been, he was now a brick wall that had too many things to hold in and out. On the lighter side, he managed to make some friends with some U.S.A.F. (United States Air Force) pilots, and even some of the scientists. Although most of the marine and army soldiers stationed there hated every cell of him. "Welcome to Area 51 WOLFIE!" was how he was greeted by a soldier named Jack McCullin. And he had an objective to make every day a living hell for Dan. Most of the time, it worked.

"Hello Dan, time to get up ya know" Dan's girlfriend Aerial said whipping off the covers.

"Aerial, this is one of the few days I get a break, I want most of it to be sleep..." Dan said getting the covers and pulling them back over.

"This is the only day a YEAR you get a break, and I want to spend it with you! Come on, get up" She whipped the covers off again.

"Oh jees...what day IS today?"

"You can remember that its your day off, but you can't remember what day it IS?!" Aerial yelled "Jees Dan! Sometimes I think the AirForce has dumbed you down"

"Marines" Dan replied "I'm a Marine"

"Whatever, I'm surprised they let you get classified, now come on! Its the fourth of July and we're gonna have some fun!"

"How the hell can we have fun Aerial? I can't leave the base or anything..." Dan replied getting up "How can we have fun?"

"Find a way! Come on, what happened to the old FUN Dan?!" Aerial asked.

"He went away about a year ago..." Dan replied stretching "One long year ago"

_**Aerial looked at **_Dan, she felt sorry for him. He had lost his parents, he had lost his humanity, and worse yet, he had lost his personality. Ever since they had come to Area 51, he had gone through so much. He had to go through drills, and bull shit from the higher ups. After studying Earth technology at its best, he was now expected to learn more about the Arwing to make a space worthy fighter. He managed to juggle learning about Earth tech, drills, and being with Aerial for the first year. After he finished training he actually could get more than 4 hours of sleep a day. Now, it was just a matter of sleeping, eating, being with Aerial, and learning more about the Arwing that had taken Dan back to Earth.

Dan had gotten into the habit of sleeping without a shirt, since his fur kept him warm at night for the most part. His gray fur glistened as he moved into the sun light. His dog-tags, which read "Daniel Craeburn" jingled as he moved around and put a shirt on. He reached down and pulled them out. Because most people knew the wolf under the name Kariniemi, they changed it. Took out the existence of an E.T., and gave Dan a new identity. Might be why he isn't the Dan that Aerial had first met. But she understood.

"So, got any ideas?" Aerial asked.

"Sorry, since I'm the E.T. I can't go into public to do anything fun..." Dan replied getting an olive green jacket and putting it on "Still have things to do...Ill tell you what, once its time to light the fireworks, ill take you for the ride of your life on an F-15"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Aerial asked "I thought since you weren't from Earth you had almost no clearance to do anything."

"Well, I just need to get flight clearance, guess who's working the flight control room tonight" Dan answered putting on his military issue cargo pants and then his tan boots.

"Who?"

"Clarkson" Dan replied.

"And this matters why?" Aerial asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, Clarkson is my friend, and he owes me a favor" Dan replied.

"Oh, I see" Aerial replied walking up to the door "You better make good on your promise Dan"

"No worries Aerial, have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes"

_**Dan walked down**_ the halls of the base to the gym. It wasn't what most expected a military gym to be like. It wasn't depressing, dank, or dreary. It was just like an ordinary gym, minus the fact that everyone there could see an anthropomorphic Wolf walking around and working out. As Dan walked in a black man caught sight of him and walked over.

"Craeburn! Wassup man?!" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Nothin much Michael" Dan replied "You done?"

"Nah man, I was just takin a break! You gonna eat today?"

"Maybe, first I'm gonna work out then depends how much time I have left..." Dan replied walking over to a bench "Spot me?"

"Yea I got ya back man" Michael replied walking over and putting his hands on the bar bell.

Dan began to lift the bar bell and talk at the same time "I have a packed...schedule man!".

"I bet you do, hey you scheduled for a flight in the Arwing" Michael informed him "It also says this is the first flight it will have been on since we got it two years ago"

"Thats...not true...its had three other flights" Dan replied "How many am I at?"

"fifteen, then why are you flyin it today?"

"Because, they want to log how many G's it can take...then its a combat flight test...and then I get R&R for the rest of the day" Dan replied setting it down "Man my gut hurts"

"Need to get somethin to eat man, I'm gonna go join the chain-gang, you comin?"

"Yea, I need to eat something anyway..." Dan got up "Worst work out session ever..."

Michael laughed a hearty laugh and walked out, Dan behind him. As they walked down Aerial somehow found them and began to talk with them.

"Hello Michael, hey Dan" She opened.

"Hey Aerial, how are you girl?" Michael asked.

"I'm gonna get a ride tonight for starters" She replied.

"Dan callin his favor with Clarkson?"

Dan gave Aerial a look that said "Told you I didn't lie". She answered with the classic look that said "Don't say anything".

"Yea, thats what hes doing" She replied walking up next to Dan "And we're gonna do something special tonight!"

Dan got a look on his face that showed Aerial he was already looking forward to it, and he didn't want it to come. Hope he was thinking of what she was.

"I don't wanna know girl" Michael said opening the door to the chow line "I don't wanna know..."

_**The Arwing's engines **_started up and Dan went through the system check.

Systems check...

WeaponsGreen

G-DiffusersGreen

EnginesGreen

Fuselage Integrity 100

As it went through some of the more complex systems, Dan absent mindingly went through some of the compartments and found an envelope in one. It was labled "From: Fox, To: Dan". Puzzled Dan slid the envelope into his Pants pocket and clipped his helmet on.

"Control this is Knight-One, all systems go" Dan reported.

"_Roger Knight-One, this is control, cleared for take-off_"

Dan hit the thrusters and was blown against the seat as he gained speed. He pulled up on the two handle-bar like sticks in the cock-pit and watched as the ground slowly pulled away from him.

"Control, this is Knight-One I am in the air...over"

"_Roger Knight-One, begin tests over_"

Dan clipped the modified oxygen mask over his muzzle and adjusted it. He tilted the Arwing to the right and counted three seconds before sharply turning right. The Arwing turned sharply and Dan looked at one of the wings. It had condensed air already, that was both good, and bad. He checked his readings and they were still all green. He performed a barrel roll and ended facing left, he then turned sharply to the left and then did the same maneuver, this time going right. Things began to go black and he let up on the speed just a little, but kept his banking rate the same. Things got lighter as he finally let up on the throttle all the way, and stopped his bank. He counted the seconds that he kept a steady glide. The Arwing held up 10 seconds before beginning to lose altitude.

He raised the throttle so that he could now turn. He performed a wide turn so that he wouldn't leave Area 51 airspace, and began to go back. He checked his energy readings and saw that it was at eighty-nine.

"Control, I have more than enough fuel to engage part two of the test over?" Dan spoke through the mic in the mask.

There was a seconds pause before he heard "_Roger, an F-15 is in the air_"

Dan cussed. He was going against an F-15. The best dog fighter that the United States Air Force had at its disposal. Except maybe the Raptor, but they weren't going to waste one on a combat test. Dan armed his lasers and floated around before getting the missile alert.

At first Dan didn't panic, then the alarms got louder, and louder. Then he saw a missile streak past his canopy, missing it by mere inches.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THOSE ARE REAL MISSLES!" Dan yelled suddenly realizing that he could die "Control, F-15...Dagger is firing live ammunition!"

"_That is correct Knight-One, Dagger has been given live ammunition intentionally_" came the voice of General Dougal "_There is also a live pilot in the cockpit_"

"Sir why am I in a live combat situation?!" Dan asked evading another missile "This was supposed to be a test"

"_Well son, sometimes life can bite you in the ass_" Dougal laughed.

"Yea I know, I have more than one scar..." Dan whispered to himself.

He scowled and flipped around. He armed his blasters and attempted to get Dagger in his sights. As soon as he did, two lasers were sent one after the other to chase down the F-15. They missed. Dan yelled to himself as he realized that he would have to get closer if he wanted to down the fighter. He hit pushed the throttle to full and proceeded to chase after Dagger. He got him in his sights and fired three this time, and he watched as one hit. The metal smoldered and fell off from the super heated blaster shot. Dan let go another shot and watched as a wing was hit, and as it smoldered apart. The canopy of the F-15 shot off and a pilot was ejected from the cock-pit.

"Check, and, mate Dagger!"

"_Yea Yea Yea, laugh it up fur ball!_" Came a voice.

Dan's eyes got wide. He just downed one of the aces on Area 51. Jack McCullin.

_**The clock was **_ticking down until Dan got him and Aerial up into the air. She was wearing her military issue gear, and wearing it well. Like Dan she had been given a pair of dog-tags. Except she got to keep her last name. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was almost exactly like Daniel, she had her jacket worn like him, she had the pants, and the tags. Now all she needed was to be a wolf. She laughed, she sometimes wanted to have that happen to her. If just to make Dan happy. There was a knocking on the door, and sure enough, it was Dan. He had his flight harness on as well as his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"You know it fly-boy!" Aerial replied running and jumping into his open arm.

He swung her around and they began to walk down the hall. Most of the people on base wondered why Aerial, such a beautiful woman, would be the girlfriend of Daniel Craeburn. Of course they weren't flirting with her, she was only 16. But they were dissing Dan, at least they were trying to. Dan smiled as they entered the hanger, and he showed her what they would be flying. An F-15 fighter jet. Aerial gulped as she realized what she was getting into.

"Don't worry, we got flight clearance, and you got me" Dan said directing Aerial up the ladder "Let me help you out"

Dan spent about ten minutes telling his girl what to do for almost everything. He went through flight controls if he blacked out, and she didn't. How to do an emergency system switch, and most importantly how to eject.

"Alright, lets go" He said strapping in and putting his own helmet on "When I tell you, put the oxygen mask on, and clip it. Otherwise you might get to experience loss of air or something..."

"Or something?!" Aerial questioned.

"Hey, I wouldn't know what happens, I've never taken the thing off" Dan brought the fighter out of the hanger.

"_Knight-One, you are cleared to Taxi_" Came John Clarkson's voice.

"Roger that control, Taxiing to runway" Dan rolled the plane until it was on the main run way.

"_Knight-One, cleared to take-off_"

"Roger control" Dan slowly throttled up.

The plane gained speed and Aerial could see the last of the suns rays disappear from her new altitude. She clutched onto the front of the seat, which Dan must have known she was doing.

"Relax girl, I'm going nice and easy this time around" Dan said looking back.

"Why?! I thought that you would be doing flips and stuff! Remember the car stunt you pulled two years ago!?" She almost yelled.

"I would be, but you aren't used to being in the air, plus its easier to die hitting the ground in a plane than in a car" Dan smiled "Although the car stunt was fun"

Aerial relaxed a little more. Dan began to turn the plane slowly and Aerial tensed a little thinking that any second he was going to bank sharply. But it didn't happen, he just turned smoothly and easily.

"I'm not going to lie to you in the air Aerial" Dan said leveling the plane "I'm smarter than that"

Aerial laughed and let go of the seat in front of her. She looked around, and then at the sky. It was beautiful. They were shining with a brilliance that Aerial guessed could only be seen when in the cloudless sky.

"Dan...why do people die?" Aerial asked seeing the fireworks firing off, releasing several sparkling colors into the air.

Dan thought for a moment before slowly saying "So life has a meaning"

Satisfied with the answer Aerial began to watch the fireworks.

"You wanna fly?" Dan asked "Come on, its easy, and no one will know"

"Well...I guess I could..." Aerial replied "But it might be a little shaky"

"Aren't we all when we first do something?"

Aerial nodded and there was a moment before a click could be heard, and the control stick in front of Aerial began moving.

"I'd grab it Aerial" Dan said looking over the seat "And quick, this is no Arwing"

Aerial grasped the stick and felt every little nudge that the air caused. She turned it to the right sharply and the plane did a barrel roll. Panicking she turned the other way and ended their third turn with the cockpit facing the ground.

"Okay hold up! Keep pushing the stick forward, very slowly" Dan instructed her "Now slowly turn the stick to the left, or the right so that we can go back right side up"

She did as she was told, and in no time they could see the stars and the fireworks again. She sighed and slowly turned to the right, and began to get more comforatable in the fighter.

"Try a flip" Dan said casually.

"But why?!" Aerial said with a nervous voice "I'm having fun!!"

Dan gave her the raised eye brow and she sighed "Alright, here it goes"

"A note before you do anything...keep the incline casual, nice and constant, don't want to black out" Dan informed her.

Aerial nodded and began to incline the nose of the plane into a loop. She met the top of it and continued.

"Now throttle down to keep a constant speed" Dan said as she moved the throttle back "There ya go, Aerial I should teach you more!"

"Yea well...could it not be tonight?! I wanna enjoy the show..."

"No problem Aerial, I missed feeling the nudges" Dan replied.

"_Knight-One, we read a system switch to the co-pilot, is something wrong?_" Came the voice of Clarkson.

"Negative control, everything is fine, there must be something wrong with the computers over there over"

"_Roger, Knight-One it is time to head home, lights out_"

"Roger control..." Dan banked sharply.

Aerial screamed a little and Dan immediatlly covered his ears for a second.

"Aerial! We are in a cock-pit, I have a wolves hearing, and you scream?!" Dan yelled grabbing the stick.

"Sorry...wasn't expecting it..."

"Wanna do some stunts before we get back?"

"You know it"

Dan smiled and immediately pulled a barrel roll. After a few stunts Aerial and Dan finally touched down and got out of the cock-pit. Aerial walked into the bathroom and Dan knew what she was doing. Always happened. Her friend Ralph Upchuck just made a big splash.

"Take her for the ride of her life bro?" Michael asked walking up to him.

"You know it" Dan replied smiling "Ayo I'm gonna get out of this flight gear"

"Yea, later man"

Dan waved and continued to walk away. Dan finally went to bed after a while and he thought about everything that has happened in his life. Through good, and bad. He now knew one more thing. No matter what happens, the world keeps turning.


	2. An Average Day in the life of Dan

Chapter 2

_**The light shone**_ through the window of Dan's tan room. He immediately reached up and closed the curtains, and then grabbed the covers and threw them over his head. Then he remembered he had to begin designing a new fighter today, with three other scientists. He sighed, got up, and looked around. His room wasn't too impressive. And it made him feel like he had some freedom. The fact that they even put a lap-top in his room was amazing enough for Dan. But the fact that they even put in a spinning chair! That was ten times better! He got off his olive bed and then walked over to his closet. He had made a mistake going in his olive drab stuff, attracted too much heat in the middle of the desert. He grabbed his desert camo cargos and slipped them on, as well as his black shirt and camo jacket. He slowly put on and tied his tan boots and took his dog-tags out from under his shirt.

He grabbed a back pack that Aerial had given to him, and tucked his notes on the Arwing, and F/22 raptor, F-15 and other fighters in the backpack as well as his lap-top. He threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked out to see McCullin waiting by the door.

"What do you want McCullin?" Dan asked beginning to walk away, turning his head to see the man following him.

"Why, didn't you get the note? I'm the flight expert that will be assisting you in designing the fighter!"

"Oh like hell you are!" Dan replied turning around "I know more about the Arwing than you do!"

"So what? Dougal wanted it, so I'm doing it" McCullin replied.

"Alright, you screw up, its on you, not me" Dan replied continuing to walk down the hall.

"Can't promise anything Wolfie" McCullin answered following him.

"Whatever, stay out unless you got something important to say, or smart..." Dan said reaching the door he was supposed to go through. As he walked in and looked around the room.

It wasn't too special, just a big board room deal. A long room with rotating chairs, a big over head projector on the ceiling to show the images that were on the base's hard drive, or an outside source. Like, say, Dan's lap-top. It was dark in the room as the over head was display showed an image of a fighter design that one of the scientists came up with.

He and McCullin walked through and sat down, while another scientist began his proposal for a fighter. Then the next one, and then the next one. Dan was laughing at the last one. And when he asked why, Dan went on a big rant.

"Look at it bro! Your wings are up by the cock-pit, the G-diffusers aren't where they should be for maximum effect, hell they won't even work where they are! They have no stability!"

"Well I would like to see you do something better Wolfie!" He said in his German accent.

"Finally!" Dan exclaimed plugging in his lap-top.

The blue prints for the fighter popped up and the scientist seemed surprised. It showed a fighter like the Arwing. The nose was the same basic design except a lot slimmer, and with four wings, instead of two. They were positioned a little bit above each other, possibly a foot on the actual fighter, and the one on top was about a foot or two farther back than the other. There was a small triangular object at the back of the cock-pit that would perform two actions. One was provide an area to store some essential electronic items such as an oxygen pump to provide oxygen to the pilot. The other use was to make a heat shield for the pilot from the engines. The second use was not as important as the first. But it was still important.

"What are these?!" The scientist asked "Where are those 'G-Diffusers'?"

"This design does not follow them, this is a fighter that could possibly be better than what I could have done with them." Dan explained "These are Gravity Blades. It is used by the fighter designated the 'Wolfen' by the Cornerians"

He pulled up combat footage from two years ago when he barely avoided being killed by the pilot named "Wolf O'Donnel". It showed the gravity blades just as Dan hoped they would. He paused the footage and highlighted them.

"While they do not allow a complete stop like the G-Diffusers, they will allow a near stop...which is almost as good. They also allow more maneuverability for the plane in question." Dan explained "This will be benificial ultimately and will make a better fighter when the bulk of the Wolfen, is taken out and replaced with a slimmed down fuselage of an Arwing"

"But what they wanted was a fighter with the G-Diffusers! That is what you were SUPPOSED to do Craeburn!" McCullin yelled.

"McCullin shut the hell up and let me talk!" Dan yelled back.

"Well McCullin is right Mr. Craeburn" a scientist replied "A fighter with G-Diffusers!"

"You want a fighter with G-diffusers?! Why don't you just replicate the Arwing?! Quicker! Faster! And then you can blame yourselves if you FUCK UP!" Dan closed his lap-top "Of course I have no fucking choice, so ill get to work!"

He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. He got to his room and he set his bad down and tossed himself down on his bed. He hit the thing about five times before flipping over and staring at his gray ceiling. He cussed, grabbed his lap-top, went over to his desk, grabbed some paper and began to work. He sighed as nothing came to him, and looked around his room. It was a shade of gray all around, nothing special, like him. The door was white with a gold knob, the bed had white sheets, and a green comforter. His desk was brown with multiple draws which he used to hold things like paper, pens and pencils, and other things in. There was a single window that let the minimum amount of light in, and it was decorated with some curtains. After a while there was a gentle knocking at the door and Dan yelled "Come in!"

He turned around to see Aerial with a small box, and a lunch tray. She came over set it down, and layed down on his bed.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Yea, whats with the box?" Dan asked.

"A little present" Aerial replied "Gave the scientists some shit huh?"

"Yea, not sorry either" Dan replied taking a piece of food off his black tray "I'm still keeping my design, maybe someday I might be able to fly it one day" he took a bite.

"Maybe, hey look at the present! I went shopping today and I did something for you!" Aerial said coming up and putting her hands on Dan's shoulders.

"Alright, alright" Dan said looking at her.

She was beautiful. She had blue eyes that seemed to take Dan forever to stop staring at. She had long dirty blonde hair, and the most beautiful face. It was a HUMAN face. Dan hadn't really met any other anthros that had the possibility of him liking her. Except maybe Krystal. He looked at the small black package and opened it to see a black iPod.

"Sweet, what songs?" Dan asked.

"Everything you like baby, well ill let you get back to your work" She said turning around "See you tomorrow"

Dan waved and smiled. Once she was out of the room Dan had a mental block. So he went over to his olive pants and took out the note that he had found in the Arwing. It read...

_Dear Dan,_

_If your reading this I suppose you left the team eh? Or maybe something else happened. But I would like to thank you for helping me with Krystal. Because of you I might be going out with her, unless I screw it up. I could never thank you enough. This letter is a little too short to thank you for everything you've done, and a little too short to be memorable perhaps. But hey, maybe one day we can fly together? Of course there is that chance that life wants to bite you in the ass one more time._

_Signed,_

_Fox._

Dan stared at the letter and began to tear up. At the rate things were going. Life might get that chance to bite him in the ass, like Fox said. He tucked the letter away and continued on the new fighter design. He looked at the F-22 and F-15 and the way its fuselage and wings were arranged. He drew a shortened version of the F-22 fuselage and slimmed down the wings of the F-15. He put the two together and was happy with the results. He slimmed down the fuselage and added two tail fins. He put the G-Diffusers over the wings in a way that gave the fighter a definant Earth look. The two on top were straight vertical, while the two on the bottom were at an angle. He added a cock-pit design and made a nose that would give the same effect as the Arwing's. He looked at an engine that would work and decided to go with an Arwing design. Since the engines Earth had probably wouldn't work in orbit.

He saved the designs and sent them to General Dougal to get his approve meant for the project. As well as the three head scientists in the project and McCullin. He decided to take some time to listen to his iPod and relax. He turned the song to "Square Dance" by Eminem. And he sat there listening to the lyrics and the beat. Eventually he figured he should go find Aerial. They were in the mess hall. There were trays and scattered marines eating they're faces off, he looked as the ceiling fans slowly spun, and as the lights beamed down on everybody below. The chow line was almost finished, and when he found Aerial, he didn't like what he saw.

"Come on baby! Dump that wolf and come with me! Ill show you a good time!" a Marine yelled.

"No, I don't go for older men" Aerial replied.

"What about me? I'm 22, and your 16! it works perfectly!" McCullin came in.

"McCullin, your older than I am dumbass!"

Dan had to step in. "BACK OFF MCCULLIN!"

The surprised pilot stepped back as Dan threw a punch that missed.

"Oh! Wolfie wants to defend his girl!" McCullin replied knocking Dan in the stomach with his knee.

Dan grided his teeth and grabbed his stomach. The song "Soldier" came on as Dan realized he still had his iPod on. At least one head phone in. He yelled and tackled McCullin in the legs, grabbing him and slamming McCulllin into the wall and letting go. He slid to the ground and then slowly got back up and tried to kick Dan. Grabbing his foot, Dan twisted it sharply, making McCullin spin in an attempt to keep his leg from breaking. While he was on the ground, Dan began to kick McCullin several times in the gut. Before he knew it, he was sent flying forward, his muzzle hitting the brick wall. Effectively breaking it. As if that weren't enough, a soldier came over and grabbed his leg and began to bend. Dan screamed as the dreaded "CRUNCH!" sounded as Dan's leg was broken.

Aerial held her mouth in awe as he grabbed his leg and clutched it like it was his last chance to keep himself from falling. He was screaming like a five year old who got cut. Aerial could see the tears streaming down his face as one hand moved over his nose that seemed already too big to be considered swollen, there was blood dripping through his fingers. She heard voices saying.

"Move outta the way man!" and "Coming through!"

She turned to see Michael and another friend of Dan's named "John Carver".

"What happened?!" Michael asked seeing him on the ground like he was.

"Fight, him and McCullin...guess what happened"

"Don't need to...Carver! Lets get him to the medlab!"

Carver nodded and they picked Dan up by his arms and began to get hauled away.

"Can't take the heat WOLFIE?!" McCullin asked grabbing his stomach "Don't start shit you can't finish!"

Michael and Carver stopped for a minute before disappearing with Dan.

"So, Aerial, lets go" McCullin made a move.

"I'm sixteen you perv!" Aerial said storming off after Michael, Carver, and Dan.

_**Dan kept yelling**_ as the Medic looked at the damage. Dan's nose WAS broken, as well as his leg. He would need a splint. And it would be beneficial to be off duty for a few weeks. But of course since even the General didn't like him, it wasn't likely that he would get more than 3 hours. Eventually Dan fell asleep, and slept like a baby. Mean while, Michael and Carver asked questions.

"So what exactly happened to him?" Carver asked.

"Not sure about that part...he has only told me what he thinks I need to know..." Aerial replied looking around the room.

Like most of the rooms in the base, this one was gray. The bed Dan was lying on had a few red stained spots from Dan's bloody nose before it got bandaged up. The pillow was covered in water from the cleaning that Dan's nose went through.

"Why did he start a fight with McCullin?" Michael asked "I know the guy bugs Rayzer, but why would he start a fight? I thought he was smarter than that..."

"He did because McCullin was hitting on me..." Aerial replied "Simple"

"Aren't you like...16?" Carver asked.

Aerial looked at him. He was slim, white, and had short cut brown hair. He wore his cloths like Dan except his black T-Shirt was tucked in, and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Yea, I'm 16"

"Man Sis, I didn't think that McCullin was that love starved!" Michael laughed dryly, along with Carver and Aerial.

Aerial looked over to see Dan opening his eyes. She told Michael and Carver that he was awake, and they walked in.

"Hey Rayzer, took a couple hits there eh?" Carver asked.

Dan didn't answer.

"Anybody home bro?" Michael asked.

Dan began to sing. At first the words couldn't be heard, until he finally sung louder. It was When I'm gone. Except he made changes as he sung.

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Danny look what I made", Dan's gotta go catch a plane  
"Danny where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Kati, baby, your brother's busy  
Danny's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And then remember our mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Ray-zer, yeah baby, Ray-zer's crazy  
Rayzer made me, but tonight Rayzer's rocka-by-baby...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Kati on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Danny ain't leaving no more, "Danny you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Danny you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Danny please, Danny don't leave, Danny - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Danny, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Danny it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Danny, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dan, and now you make Mommy sad, so  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Bro'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But Kati wait, "it's too late Dan, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Daniel, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Rayzer" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Kati's outside swinging, I walk right up to Mom and kiss her  
To tell her I miss her, Kati just smiles and winks at her little brother  
Almost as if to say..

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

Dan slowly closed his eyes and tears began to fall. Michael and Carver looked confused as to why the lyrics were changed as they were. Aerial kissed Dan on the head before dragging them into another room.

"Why did he say what he did?" Carver asked "It didn't really make sense..."

"Thats because you don't know what happened to him..." Aerial replied "On his twelfth birthday, his parents were killed by a drunk driver. He was put in charge of his brother and sister. He loved them, and did his best until they died of a sickness. When he said 'Danny help mommy! Her wrists are bleedin!' I assume he meant that she was dieing. There are so many things that may not make sense until you think about them and know his story...maybe when he said 'You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?' that he figures he would make his mom cry or something..."

"Man...on his birthday? After what?" Michael asked looking at the now visibly crying wolf.

"After a dinner, and a movie they were killed"

"God must love to screw with him...how does he keep up and stay like he is?" Carver asked.

"Honestly...I don't know...I assume that I would be part of the reason...being the one who has stayed with him the longest..." Aerial answered.

They went silent as they were able to make out the words of a short, what it seemed to be, a prayer.

"_Lord...why have you done this to me? Why have you taken my parents, my brother, my sister...and made me this...THING?!" _Dan begged for the answer "_Am I part of some...GRAND scheme that I don't want to be in!? Am I the star quarter back of the football game?!_"

They all looked at the ground as Dan cried some more.

"_Why...why do I have to go through this..._"


	3. Kick Him While Hes Down

Chapter 3

_**Aerial slowly woke**_ up to see Dan staring at the ceiling. She had stayed in the med lab over night to be with Dan. Figured it was her duty. He looked over at her and smiled, and then looked down at his leg.

"Broke a few inches away from my knee cap...gonna have to live with this thing during my duty" Dan opened up "Which begins in...three hours..."

"Are you seriously going to go to work?" Aerial asked walking up to him, after stretching.

"I have no choice..." Dan replied resting his head "I can live through it, I've been through stuff like this so many times I could go through it in my sleep"

Aerial frowned and sat down. She wished he would just break down and realize what he could take, and what he couldn't. But, since he wasn't exactly on the Generals list of likable people, its not like he had a choice. Just like he said. She got up, gave him a hug, and left. Leaving Dan to his thoughts. Thoughts he probably didn't want in his head. She walked out into the hallway and looked at it.

It was just like very other hallway on the base. It was a dark shade of gray, with tiled floors, and a white ceiling, with a stripe on the walls as well. The only difference between all of them, was that on some there was a red stripe, and on others were was a yellow, blue, or green or red. She walked down to see McCullin and some of his friends and began to walk the opposite way. He caught sight of her, and began to call her name and walk towards her.

"Hey, Aerial, I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have fought with that loser Craeburn" He said "Let me make it up to you, you can go out with me, and reject that loser wolf"

"McCullin, for the last fucking time, I'm 16, and your 21" Aerial replied waving her hand "Get away"

"Oh come on baby! Thats only 5 years!"

"Yea, thats not exactly close together" Came a voice "Leave her alone McCullin"

They both turned around to see Dan in his uniform desert camo cargo pants, desert camo jacket and black shirt. And even more surprising, he was wearing both boots, despite his broken leg. He walked forward and took Aerial by the arm "We have a job to do, don't we Aerial? You need to learn to fly before I need to work"

"She can't fly! She has no clearance!" McCullin yelled back, obviously dismayed at Daniel's sudden appearance.

"So, she has me, I'm a pilot, and I have clearance to fly a two man jet" Dan replied "Clarkson is working control again, and I have another favor to call" He smiled and they began to walk down the hall.

"Craeburn!" McCullin could be heard yelling "Ill shoot your ass down one day! WITH your slutty girl friend!"

Dan stopped abruptly and McCullin grew a smile that showed he was trying to pick a fight. Dan gave him a look that showed he wanted to kill him but just turned back around and continued to walk away, however with a slight limp.

"Why didn't you beat the shit out of him?!" Aerial asked getting closer "I would have"

"You don't have a broken nose, and a broken leg" Dan replied "Besides, next time he is in the air, his ass will be shot down, not mine"

Aerial smiled and looked at Dan. The top side of his muzzle was a large bandage that would help keep the bones in place. The two sticks that made the splint on his leg could be seen poking out of the tucked in pant legs. His black shirt was still darker in areas from the blood that had dripped from his nose. His pants were also apparently red in places where blood had come from his leg, where the littlest amount of bone had poked through. She looked ahead to see the elevator which would bring them to the surface level, which would bring them to a three way hallway, which would also bring them to the hanger.

They both stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. They were approximately 20 stories under ground. So it was a pretty long time to be on an elevator. Aerial looked down to see something in a cargo pocket and addressed it.

"Whats that Dan?" She asked pointing to the square object in his pocket.

"Thats my iPod, I'm gonna listen to it while I work later" Dan replied eying the levels left for the elevator to climb.

"Your not going to listen to it in the air are you?" Aerial asked in a nervous tone "Are you?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't" Dan replied stepping forward as the steel elevator doors opened "I was going to, probably not a good idea though"

"Ya think?" Aerial replied turning right and walking to her locker.

Upon coming to Area fifty-one, she had been given a locker, room, and even a rank. She was a private, and technically out ranked Dan. Hell, she could order him to do anything and he would have to do it. She smiled at some of the thoughts that ran through her head. She pushed them aside and watched as Dan limped out, already in his flight gear, and begin talking with a mechanic. The mechanic nodded after a minute or two, and Aerial watched as an F-18 was rolled forward.

The plane shined as it hit the sunlight that came into the hanger. The clear canopy of the cock-pit showed the wonders of the sky from where Aerial was, and the various decals put on the fighter gave it a look that made it unique, even among the other various fighters in the hanger. On the tail rudders was an emblem of a Fox with two knives behind it, and a circle in the back round. Aerial walked up to the fighter and looked at the emblem, and read the words "Fox Squadron" on there. She smiled at the irony that Dan was a wolf flying in a squadron named after what should have been his natural enemy. Dan walked over and motioned for the ladder.

"Ladies first, this time, your doing everything. Nugget." Dan said smiling.

"What's a nugget?" Aerial asked stepping into the pilots seat, and Dan stepping into the co-pilots.

"A new pilot, hell I'm one of the best and I still get called that sometimes" Dan said putting on a modified helmet "But, anyway, Control this is Fox-one, requesting permission to taxi"

"_Roger Fox-one, cleared to taxi to runway...what happened to Knight?_" Control asked.

"Knight is riding shot gun this time control" Dan replied watching as Aerial tried to figure the jet out.

"Aerial, throttle up slowly" Dan told her as she began to do so "As you exit the hanger, begin turning left. There you go. Now turn right, onto the runway, and wait for a moment..."

The plane sat there for a moment as Dan told Aerial how to use the com system to request permission to take off.

"Control...this is...Fox-one requesting permission to..." Aerial gulped "Take-off..."

There was a pause as they, without a doubt, prayed for Aerial on her first flight "_Roger Fox-One...cleared for take-off..._"

"Throttle up, and nose up right...about...now" Dan instructed her.

She did as she was told, and the plane slowly rose into the air. Aerial noted also that it was not as responsive as the F-15, and did not feel as fast. She grabbed the control stick and brought it right, and the F-18 did a barrel roll. However not as fast as the F-15.

"This seems to turn a little slower"

"Your being cautious Aerial, although this is a slower fighter, doing a barrel roll can be done just as fast" Dan replied "You are just afraid to repeat two nights ago"

Aerial thought about it and decided that he was right. As the time flew by, Dan told her various things. How best to perform a loop, how to control her breath while under high G's. Things she might never need to know. But obviously Dan felt that something was going to happen...soon. He always helped Aerial prepare for things that she never knew about until they happened. Even before becoming a wolf, Dan somehow had a sixth sense for those kind of things. As Aerial messed around in the air, the call came.

"F_ox-One, General Dougal has requested you be in his office A.S.A.P._"

"Roger Control, we are turning around now" Dan said as Aerial flipped the plane around.

They flew for a while before finally seeing the base. Aerial began to shake as they approached the runway.

"Here, Ill do this one, just grab the stick and feel the little nudges that you will be feeling, get used to it" Dan told her as he switched over the controls "Just relax"

Dan slowly approached the runway before finally hearing the screeching of the tires against the asphalt. He slowed down and turned to face the hangar. He slowly rolled into the hangar, and opened the cock-pit. They both climbed out and Dan, without saying a word, made his way to the door.

"Dan! Where are you going?!" Aerial yelled after him.

"I'm sorry Aer! I need to go! Love ya!" He backed out of the door.

Aerial sighed and looked over as Carver walked up to her.

"You know he isn't ditching you right?"

"Yea...sometimes I wish he had stayed on Corneria though..."

"Corneria? Isn't that the world he had come from?"

"No, its the world he went to..." Aerial turned around and walked out "Long story"

_**The General was **_furious with Dan. Usually it was over something stupid, like not giving a private the respect that he deserved as Dan's superior. Now, it was something that even Dan considered reasonable. It was over attacking an officer without reason. While Dan didn't agree that he had no reason, he did agree that it was not warrented. And now the General was taking another bite out of his ass.

"CRAEBURN!" He yelled for the sixth time "I WANT YOU TO REALIZE HOW SERIOUS THIS IS!"

"Sir with all due respect, he did break my nose and leg" Dan replied, un-moving.

"Why should I care? Your a wolf, an E.T., not human, and therefore no friend of mine and of no concern." The General slowed down and replied "He could break every fucking bone in your body and get a medal if it were up to me!"

Dan closed his eyes "Sir, I request permission to get to my job, sir"

"What is your job, Craeburn, can you tell me that?"

"Sir, I am supposed to assist in the construction of the F-25 FoxFire" Dan replied.

"Thats what you are supposed to do, good job Craeburn, you get out with a warning!" Dougal spat "Get out of my sight"

Dan scowled and left the room into the dreary and depressing hallway. He walked down the the elevator, and began his descent to the lowest level of Area 51. As he walked out, he caught a wiff of scorched carbon as the fighter he designed was constructed. There was another underground hanger in which another fighter was being made, but this was the one that would decide what the perks, and the bring downs of it was. And it would be done, and test flown in a total of two months. It would then take another couple months to mass produce the finalized design of the fighter, and get their pilots flying it. And Dan's name wouldn't even be seen in the document that showed who had worked on it. His name would be replaced with Captain John McCullin of the United States Airforce. He looked down as he grabbed a welder and went over to a part of the wing that still needed to be attached and started working. He was the one that almost no one on base cared for. He was the odd ball. He was the one who would never give up.


	4. The First Flight

**A few quick review replies.**

**Fire Astrali: Thanks for the reviews, as to the plot twist, it will be in this chapter. I just dont want to have it like "The New Kid" where I go to fast for things to be followed.**

**CARL 2.0: Screw you**

**SF Ghost: Thanks buddy, I appreciate it!**

**Windthor: you know what I have to say...**

**----**

**Chapter 4**

_**Two Months later**_

With a full two months of working on the fighter, code named "FireFox", it was finally ready for a test flight. As Dan got his gear on, he looked around the hanger and noticed the Fire Fox being dragged out into a hanger that he had never gone into till now. It was basically a rail gun, sparing the technical things. It was a tube that used special magnets to project an object into the atmosphere. The object in this case was Dan with the new fighter. This was its third test flight. The first one had ensured it could fly, the second got it high enough that it could operate perfectly without leaving the atmosphere, and this flight would ensure it was operational in space. There was a shuttle that had taken off and was on the last day or two of its mission in space, in the case that something went wrong, the Fire Fox would be taken into the empty space in the shuttle, and Dan would be taken for the ride.

As it was put into the launch position Dan walked out to see a line of engineers working on little details to make sure that it was perfect. He walked up to the fighter and climbed up the ladder. And looked around the cock-pit. It followed a definant Earth design. Unlike the Arwing which had two handle bars, so to speak, to control speed, heading, tilt, etc. This had a joystick, and a handle on the left side of the cock-pit to control thrust. There were several new instruments that would become, hopefully, helpful during a space op. There was an Altimeter, a speedometer, and a weapons panel in one area, while the gas gage, the damage display, and the com unit were in another. The radar was near the middle of the dash board in front of Dan, as well as a panel that had numbers ranging from zero to nine. At his feet were two rudders that could turn his fighter ever so slightly left or right. Used mainly for taxiing on the runway, and controlling direction on the runway itself.

"Control, Knight-One ready for launch" Dan managed to spit the words out.

"_Roger Knight-One, good luck_" Came a voice.

"Thanks...Ill need it" Dan replied clipping his modified helmet on, and clipping his modified oxygen mask over his muzzle.

He flipped a few switches and listened to the humming of the engine as it came online, ready to do its job. There was a louder humming that made Dan even more nervous. Then he realized the proportions of the launch he was about to take part in. He was the potato in the potato gun. He did not like that fact, but he would have to live with it. The magnets continued to charge, and a section of the floor under the Fire Fox rose up, allowing it to match the incline of the launch tube. He flipped a switch and the landing gear rose up into the body of the craft, allowing its hover system to take over, which would let him take off with relative ease. Minus some expected "bumps".

"_Knight-One, launch will commence in 5...4...3...2...1..._" Came the voice.

Dan braced himself as the potato gun fired. He was pushed back against his seat with enough force he began to lose oxygen. Things began to get black, but Dan forced himself to stay conscious. As the speed slowed he realized that he was finally leaving the atmosphere. He took a minute to get oriented and then flipped the com switch.

"Control this is Knight-One, I have made it out of the atmosphere and I will now make my laps over?" Dan relayed.

"_Roger Knight-One_" Came the response before the voice cut out.

Dan sighed and flipped some switches, he listened as the engine fired up and he began to move. He then looked at the wings of his fighter to see if they had made it out unscathed, and was pleased to see they had. On top of the dash board was a camera that would be constantly relaying information about the flight back to Area 51. He laid back and took his hand off the throttle and looked around. He had seen most of this before. The stars shining like nothing is wrong, everything in the world is perfect. Signs of hope, signs of despair. There was one thing that he had not seen in his previous flights. The Earth. It looked like there were no signs of clouds in the sky, the blue and green of the world blending together to make an image that he would never forget. On the right side of his fighter was the image of the moon, the thing that he seemed to love looking at more and more. Then something caught his eye, a figure, something that looked like a fighter. He looked through some of the records on the Fire Fox's computer. There was only one shuttle in the area, and it was right now on the other side of the earth. This was right in front of him.

He put his hand back on the throttle and began to move towards the fighter. As he got closer features were more distinguishable. Two wings, cock-pit, thrusters, tail fin. This was a fighter, looked like it was made for recon. Getting closer inch by inch Dan managed to catch the sight of a cat in the cock-pit.

"A Cornerian fighter..." Dan mumbled "Control are you seeing this?"

"_Thats affirmative Knight-One, what is it doing?_"

"I do not know at this time" Dan replied "Requesting orders"

There was a silence as the radio operator inquired what should be done with the fighters. Then the voice of General Dougal came over the com and Dan knew what he was going to say.

"Son, this is an E.T. In a military class fighter correct?" He asked.

Dan sighed and looked at it, it resembled some of the fighters he had seen before getting shot down by Wolf O'Donnel. "Correct sir, probably being used for recon"

"_Is it a threat?_" The General asked.

"Yes sir, it could be..."

"_Son if this could be a threat, I want it shot out of the sky!_" Dougal's voice boomed.

Dan sighed and checked his weapons system. All green. He put the pepper, the reticule for his guns, over the fighter. And he pulled the trigger. Lances of blue laser bolts flew from the sides of his ship and hit the fighter dead center on the fuselage. The ship's shields blew out within a few hits, and debris began to fly off of the ship as the pilot panicked and attempted to fly away. But he could not escape the onslaught, and his fighter eventually exploded in an orange and red brilliance.

"Target...Destroyed..." Dan said closing his eyes as tears began to fall "Requesting more orders..."

"_Search for more fighters, and if any are found, blow them to pieces!_" Dougal's voice came in "_Got it Craeburn?!_"

"Yes sir..." He said slamming the throttle forward.

Dan completed his number of laps around the Earth, the FireFox was working as expected, and the shuttle was about to pick him up. On the H.U.D. Of his helmet he noticed that they were also expected to gather some of the debris from the fighter they had shot down. So as the FireFox was strapped into the shuttle bay, and Dan took a seat, they changed course to go pick up little things such as the wings, some electronics, and other such items from the field. They did as they were told, all the meanwhile Dan sat in full flight gear waiting to get back on the ground. He just wanted to go to sleep.

_**Aerial got up**_ from her bed and stretched. Dan had been gone a day or two now, and he hadn't sent any messages. Finally she heard some clapping, and she followed the sound as it got louder and louder. Finally she saw Dan climbing out of the cock-pit of the fighter and climb down. The scientists and soldiers alike kept clapping as he walked down the line, but they never followed or even looked at Dan. Their attention was on the fighter that had just proven that it could fly and kill in space. Dan was just the puppet flying it.

He passed by Aerial and smiled. Showing he was happy that he had done his job, but it was also troubled. And Aerial knew why. He had taken someone's life. Someone who had probably had a family and a life back home. Michael and Carver appeared around a corner and began to congratulate Dan, but Dan just kept walking. They looked at Aerial, and Aerial looked down, and then began to follow Daniel. They stopped as they saw he was going into General Dougal's office. Instead of a voice that was frustrated and angry, they heard nothing. Then they heard laughing, and then a serious tone. They listened in.

"_Craeburn you can get the job done! Ill give you that! But I have a question_" Dougal said as they saw a figure sit down.

"_Of course sir_" Dan replied in a miserable tone.

"_That fighter, if it was a scout from...Corneria? Then wouldn't you think it would have sent out a distress signal?_"

"_Yes sir, I have no doubt that it did send one_"

"_Then how long do you think we have till they send some more?_"

"_Considering distance sir...about three months till they get the signal, if we're lucky...and about a day or two before some of their military gets here..._"

Aerial backed away from the door and turned around. She rested against the wall and immediately knew what they were talking about. How long till a war starts.

"_Sir if we start now, we can produce enough Fire Fox fighters to be able to hold our own against their fighters, but their starships are a whole other matter_"

Aerial got up from the wall and began to walk down the hall. Michael and Carver ran forward and began to ask what was wrong. When she told them that a war was coming, they froze in their places. They followed along and listened as Aerial told them what could happen from what she read from the Arwing files, and what Dan had told her. Things could get very bad on Earth for a very long time.

_**Three months later**_

Fox McCloud walked down a hallway of the "Great Fox" and sighed. The long two years that Dan had not been with them was kinda boring to tell the truth. He and Krystal were getting closer with every day, and especially with every date. He froze as he heard Slippy's voice over the speakers.

"_Fox! Its General Pepper! He has a job for us!_"

Fox looked around and saw Cole's room, he knocked at watched as he came out.

"Cole! We got a job lets go!" Fox yelled beginning to run down the hall.

Cole grabbed his Katana and ran after the vulpine. After a minute or two they were in the control room where an image of General Pepper stood. The old hound was aging quite a bit, but none the less stood respectful in his red suit and red hat, with his hands behind his back.

"_StarFox team! Three months ago a scout ship was sent to the planet that you came back from two years ago!_" Pepper began.

"Okay, what happened to it?" Fox asked the obvious question.

"_According to a short video feed, it was shot down by a mysterious fighter that came from behind_" Pepper replied "_Here is the feed that we received as of four hours ago_"

The StarFox team watched in awe as several blue bolts could be seen flying past the cock-pit of the scout plane. The camera turned around to see debris falling off of him, as well as a fighter coming in fast. Everything then went white as the scout finally blew up into pieces. Fox winced and looked down.

"_We need you, along with a fleet of our cruisers, to go to this planet and take whatever action you deem necessary_" Pepper told them "_You will be paid a great sum if you can complete this mission, which you always do_"

"General you can count on us!" Fox said with a sense of dread in his voice.

They sat down and they waited by the gate above Corneria as several starships began to take formation around the Great Fox. The gate opened to revile a green looking liquid. Fox watched as ship after ship flew through, until finally the Great Fox was the last one.

"Dan...please stay alive..." Fox said thinking of the onslaught that might occur "Just stay alive"


	5. The War Begins

**Review reply time! Oh joy...j/k, i love the reviews guys thanks.**

**Shadowani- Thanks man, I like the fact that you liked the story enough that you stayed up till 4 AM just to finish reading what I have! As for being broken to the military, there is a reason he didn't go AWOL, and it lies with one girl. hint hint. But you did nail half of it.**

**JoeBoo- ask anyone who talks to me bro. With all of my stories I can do that. Especially Windthor who knows how philosophical i can get and shit like that. But ive noticed that too many stories have the character with a good life, sure someone wants to kill him, sure his girl is the only thing that he is willing to risk his life for. But there aren't enough stories I think that actually show how much of a bitch life can be, and even though im not under those circumstances. That I know people who sometimes go through this, and people who go through it everyday. But as an author I think that we shouldnt fluff up the way life works no matter what universe its in. So, i happen to make a character like Craeburn. Anyway sorry for the huge ass reply. And sorry for saying most of my beliefs...**

**Fanboy- Are you becoming a fanboy of MINE?! Lol**

**----**

chapter 5

_**Dan sat in**_ solitude as he thought about what might happen in either a few hours, or a few days. But he was sure that by now, the Cornerians had gotten the distress call, and were mobilizing to deal with a threat. And if that happened, he would think that StarFox would be hired to help deal with it. Of course that meant he would have to fight Fox, Krystal, Falco, Slippy...and Cole. He grabbed his forehead and thought about the past few months. The General some how showed his bright side to Dan and had praised him, as if he was expecting to see the wolf floating through space. But now he had a rank, and an actual squadron. He heard foot steps falling, and getting closer to his room. He got off his seat as he saw a Lieutenant come in.

"Captain Craeburn! The General wants to see you!" Lieutenant John Mitchell came in the room "If your not busy that is"

"Are those your words or his?" Dan asked looking him over.

"Mine...sir..." he stammered.

"Alright, tell the General I'm coming, and ill be there in about five minutes" Dan replied.

"He wants you now sir" Mitchell replied.

Dan sighed and walked out the door into the hallway "Did he say why he wanted to see me?"

"Something about a ship sighting...out in space"

Dan froze and got a look like he had just seen a ghost. He burst into a run and slid down one cloned hallway after another before finally reaching the General's room. He busted in to see McCullin, Carver, and Michael sitting down, with an empty seat beside Carver and Michael. The General motioned for Dan to take a seat, and he did.

"Gentle men, we have a problem" Dougal opened "A fleet of alien vessels has appeared over the middle east. Guess who Craeburn"

"Don't need to sir, so what are we going to do?" Dan replied.

"We are going to take this opportunity to mobilize as many squadrons as we can into space to take position behind the moon, shut down, and wait to ambush their cruisers" Dougal replied "Your four squadrons will be boarding with the use of a last minute addition to the Fire Fox"

He pulled up a bright blue screen which showed the Fire Fox design, with some new changes. There were four what looked like pylons by the cock-pit, and what looked like a hatch on the canopy.

"This is the new Fire Fox that you will be using, it is designed for breaching, still has the laser armaments, and allows more room to hold things like rifles, pistols, survival gear, and ammo." Dougal said pointing at the different features "You will need to make it to the control room to threaten the Cornerians into giving us control of their ships."

"Sir, how do you know they are these 'Cornerians'?" McCullin asked looking at Craeburn with a burning anger in his eyes "Because wolfie says they are?"

"He knows what their crafts look like" Dougal replied "So shut it McCullin, and listen"

"Sir..." McCullin said looking away.

"Sir, with all due respect, why are we boarding? Wouldn't we be more useful in the air?" Dan asked.

"I agree sir, I may be a marine, but I'm also a pilot!" Carver almost yelled.

Dougal held up a hand and they all went silent.

"Because of this war, and because we can not take the fight to them, our war will be on Earth for some time. So we need everyone to be able to fight on the ground as well as they can in the air. Your squadrons just happen to be the best rounded." Dougal pointed at Dan "Craeburn, you and Knight squadron will be going after one of the ships in the rear of their formation, Carver, you and Breaker Squadron will cover Knight squadron before attacking another cruiser, Michael you and Pit Bull squadron will cover McCullin's Mace squadron before doing the same"

They all nodded and Dan asked a question "Sir, how long do we have till we fire the potato gun?"

"You have ten minutes to grab your gear, get it stowed, and get launched" Dougal replied "Take what you deem necessary, and only that, note that once your aboard one of their cruisers your on your own"

They nodded again, got up, and walked out. They waved each other off, as they walked to their assigned hangers and gathered their squadron mates. Dan got to the hangar and saw the five new recruits laughing their asses off at something, and the veterans checking their flight systems.

"ALL OF YOU LISTEN UP!" Dan yelled "We have ten minutes to grab our gear and get launched, Bernelli, Jackson, Crewe! Your all going close quarters, shot guns and whatever else you need. Bernelli, your the vet help them out" The soldier nodded before running off to the armory with the two nuggets. "Tak, Hawkeye, Pin-Point!" He called their callsigns "Grab your sniper rifles, and a couple close range weapons!" They nodded and ran off to get their weapons of choice.

While it wasn't the best idea to have sniper rifles in ship to ship fighting, thats where they excelled, and Dan didn't want them using something they almost never used. He looked at the four remaining men, and the one remaining woman "Carter, Chase, Parker! Your on assault weapons! Move! You two, with me, were demo, grab sub machine guns, and a pistol. KNIVES ARE MANDATORY KNIGHTS! MOVE!"

They hustled off to do their task, and in five minutes they were in the hangar with duffel bags of ammo, and weaponry. They tossed their gear in their fighters which were docked for launch, and then hopped in. Flight gear already on.

"Finally those drills paid off!" Jackson yelled "And we get some action today!"

"Jackson if you die I'm telling your Ma that you were being stupid" Bernelli replied "Keep your head in the game"

"Jees I'm just happy I get to be helpful!" Jackson replied.

"Keep it up and ill shoot you both myself!" Dan yelled "Knights! Systems check!"

"Knight-Two, green"

"Knight-Three, green"

"Knight-Four, green"

As the Knights sounded off Dan checked his own gear and was happy to see that he was green as well.

"Control this is Knight Squadron, gear is stowed, and we are clear for launch!" Dan yelled.

"Roger Captain, commencing launch sequence!"

The familiar sound of the magnets charging up made Dan almost vomit just knowing what was about to happen. About twenty runs with the potato gun, and he still wasn't used to it"

"3...2...1..."

There was a thump that echoed throughout the under ground hangar as Dan was shot off into space. About a minute later, another could be heard as Knight-Two launched, then another, and another. One fighter a minute, and they were in formation after twelve minutes. And thanks to practice, they wouldn't need to spend as long getting used to the initial nausea.

"Well, now we play the waiting game..." Dan said beginning his course to the moon "Get ready to be woken up in a split second..."

They finally got to their destination and powered down. They waited five hours, the first hour of which they with the rest of the squadrons had met up, and began waiting. Eventually, they saw the fleet as they crossed over. Little lights could be seen coming out of the hangars of the ships and they got a transmission.

"_Earth, this is Fox McCloud of the StarFox mercinary team..._"

"_You listening to this Craeburn?!"_ Dougals' voice came through the speakers.

"Yes sir..." Dan replied listening to the rest of the message.

"_About Three months ago a scout was shot down above Earth airspace without warning, or reason, and..._"

"_McCloud was it?_" Dougals voice could be heard of the channel "_You sent an un-authorized scout into our airspace, without knowing of its existance, there fore we have the right to shoot the pilot out of the sky_"

"General your about to do something you don't want to do..." Dan said to himself.

"_It was scouting the immediate area! I have been here once before, the Cornerian Army was intent on setting up communications with Earth! However seeing how the military acts with an obvious 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude, it has been treated as an act of war_"

"Damn it Dougal! Quit while your ahead! War could be avoided!" Dan pressured to no one in particular "Just begin peace preparations now man!"

"_Then I guess a war is what you wish coming with a fleet of that size!_" Dougal replied "_Be careful Mr. McCloud! You might bite off more than you can chew!_"

There was static, and then there was the site of a thousand lights heading towards earth.

"Thats our cue gentleman! Lets rock the audience!" Bernelli yelled.

"_Thats what I'm talking about!" _Michael yelled.

"_Good luck Craeburn! Don't get shot down before I get the honors!_" McCullin said to the boy "_Or Aerial is mine!_"

Dan ignored that and listened to Carver begin talking "_Whoever gets the most kills buys the first round of drinks!_"

Dan chuckled and then noticed the Great Fox. He thought a moment and then opened a channel to his squadron "Knights two, three, and four, come with me and board this ship" He pointed the ship out on their H.U.D.s "The rest of you find another ship...lets move"

"Why is that one so important Rayzer?" Bernelli asked following his squadron leader.

"Lets just say, I know what it can do, and whos ship it is!" Dan said pushing the throttle to max "And I hope I don't shoot them all down..."

_**Fox looked out**_ at the fighters flying down to Earth. The lights of their engines suddenly reversed as if something was coming at them. And there was. Hundreds of enemy fighters suddenly came into view, mostly with the laser bolts that were now sent flying in all directions, some blue, some green, all deadly. There was an impact alert as the radar picked up four objects moving at high speeds towards the Great Fox.

"ROB...what are those?" Fox asked.

"Enemy fighters en route for Great Fox" ROB replied "Impact in thirty seconds"

"What are we gonna do Fox?" Cole asked looking at him.

"Lets get ready for launch and then-" Fox was cut off as four thuds could be heard echoing throughout the ship.

"ROB?!"

"Impacts in cargo room" ROB reported.

"Shit!" Fox yelled turning around and beginning to run down the hallway.

"What do we do Fox!?" Cole yelled.

"Get ready for some fighting! Might have boarders!"

Cole nodded and grabbed his katana. Krystal, Falco, and Slippy began to run down to the armory to grab their weapons to repell whatever just got into their ship.

_**The plasma torches**_ hissed as they cut through the metal on the Great Fox. As a loud "THUD!" sounded, Dan through up the hatch on his cock-pit and jumped up into what looked to be a cargo room. Not wanting to alert Fox or anyone else to who he was, he flipped his helmet visor down. The eyes were what they might catch, everything else had changed. He tucked his oxygen mask away and grabbed his MP5 sub machine gun, flipped it to semi-auto, and began walking down the hallway. After a while the other squadron mates caught up to him, and they were in a tight formation. Dan's ear twitched as he picked up what sounded like footsteps, and he held up his fist signaling them to stop. They did and hugged the wall. Dan frantically looked around and saw a room and opened it without looking, and motioned for everyone to follow. They did and Dan closed the door. He sighed, and turned around and froze. It was his room.

He looked at the guitar that was lying down, the duffel bag he never took back home with him. The amp that Slippy had made, along with the mic. Everything he had left, was in there. He let his arms and his gun hang at his sides and looked around with his mouth open. He heard rushing footsteps and decided to take a look out. When he did he was greeted with a cold steel blade cutting across the black visor covering his eyes. Dan recoiled back and hit the ground, he rolled and got up as quickly as possible with his knives. Part of his eye was now visible because of the gash across his visor. As he tackled the now familiar form of Cole Kinsman. Cole was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a green T-shirt. He had black hair and light blue eyes. Dan tried not to let him get into his head. Cole was like Krystal, he was a telepath. But eventually he must have found his way in somehow, but now things were about to get interesting, and weird. Cole froze where he was, unable to believe who he was fighting.

"CRAEBURN! GET DOWN!" Bernelli yelled as he fired off a shot.

Once Cole heard the name he broke off from Dan and moved his sword into a position where the bullet from Bernelli's gun would be deflected. The clang could be heard, and Dan felt the bullet go into his leg, he bent down and then hastily took the butt of his knife and rammed Cole in the face with it. He was sent flying back, and Dan heard more footsteps. He popped his now useless visor up as Fox, and Falco rounded the corner. Fox wearing green pants, white boots, a green long sleeved shirt, and a white vest with two red shoulder pads. Falco was wearing light gray pants which had a couple tears, a brown belt with a pocket and holster, and a white tank top. He also had a studded arm band on his left arm, two gray gloves, and had his hands bandaged. They hesitated for a second before pulling out two blasters and aimed at their former long lost friend.

"Don't make me do this Dan!" Fox's hand began to shake slightly "But I will if I have to!"

Dan looked at the blaster and smiled "Fox, Dan wouldn't be fighting against you..." He walked forward and put the barrel of the blaster to his heart "Fire, go ahead, I dare you"

Fox stared at Dan with disbelief "What about Aerial..." He mouthed.

Dan smiled, grabbed Fox's arm, and swung him around in a full nelson hold in front of Falco. Falco's arm flew up and he leveled his blaster at Dan.

"SHOOT!" Dan yelled "LETS SEE IF YOU CAN!.

Falco gave Dan a look that totally betrayed the anger he was feeling. Dan suddenly increased his grip on Fox, cutting off his air, and knocking him out. In the same fluent motion, he took his nine millimeter Berretta and shot a round into Falco's knee cap. As they fell Dan counted how many StarFox members were down. Fox, Falco, Cole...that left Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy. They ran down the hall to see Krystal and Slippy round the corner and fire off some shots. Krystal had changed her look since they last saw each other. She wore gray... everything! She had a dark gray shirt, with a lighter gray vest over. She also wore light gray shorts. Like Falco, she wore a pair of gray gloves, as well as her traditional cerinian necklace, and gold bracelet. Slippy was wearing some blue pants with a brown ratty long sleeved shirt on, and a red bandanna tied around his neck. Dan, Bernelli, and one other Knight took cover, while the final one fell to the ground. Dan cursed and blind fired some shots from his MP5. He peaked around to see the shadow of a rabbit.

"Peppy? The old rabbit is coming out to play? HEY PEPPY! YOUR NOT DEAD YET!?" Dan yelled out.

"_Dan? Is that you?!_" Dan heard Krystal's voice in his head.

"_If we live through this ill tell you!_" Dan said flipping around the corner.

He stood in his place, not moving at all. What he saw was an old southern hair with a gatling gun slung across his back.

"OH COME ON! YOUR LIKE! FUCKING 90!" Dan yelled seeing the site "AND YOU HAVE A GATLING GUN!?"

"Sorry to do this Dan, but you asked for it!" He said slowly as the gun began to rev up.

"I HOPE THE RECOIL KILLS YOUR BACK OLD MAN!" Bernelli yelled beginning to run in the opposite direction.

"For once Bernelli! I'm not gonna argue with you!" Dan yelled as the gun began to fire.

The bolts wizzed past their heads, causing them to duck out of the next available hallway. They looked frantically for an exit, but found none. Dan tried to recall another way to get to the cargo bay, but since he had never gone there didn't think of any. He heard the gun stop firing, and then heard rushing footsteps. He bent down, and swung his elbow out as hard as he could, catching Krystal in the stomach. She fell to the ground grasping at her stomach in a desperate attempt to get air.

"KRYSTAL!" Slippy yelled running forward firing.

Dan snapped his MP5 up and fired a round into Slippy's right arm. At the sudden impact, the small toad flipped around before hitting the ground. He aimed down and looked at Krystal, her eyes were looking right up at him. He then heard words in his head.

"_Why Dan?_"

Dan looked at her with a blank face, aimed his rifle, and fired. There was a scream as the bullet flew into Krystal's left arm. Turning around, and waving his arm, Dan and the other two Knight's began running in Peppy's direction. He popped out from the corner he had been hiding behind in time to see Dan's fist flying towards his face. The rabbit flew backwards with a grunt and watched the three marines keep moving forward.

"Emergency let-go!" Dan yelled reaching the cargo hold and jumped into his cock-pit.

Lights came on, the hatch closed, and his ship began a gentle free fall as its docking clamps let go of the Great Fox. He hit the thrusters and as he cleared the bottom of the Great Fox saw the amount of fighting in the atmosphere and only hoped that the Cornerians weren't already on Earth.

_**Aerial ran outside**_ with the various squads of troops sent out onto the airfield. She looked into the skies, and saw a dozen fighters coming in their direction. She looked over to see stinger missile launchers being set up in places, and saw various engineers running for cover in the hangar. A green laser bolt struck close by and she looked up to see an enemy fighter beginning to bomb out the runway. Several planes were rolling out of the hangar, while two or three were actually managing to take off. Several more fighters, this time friendly, came out of the sky to attack the invaders. Aerial was wearing her camo pants, jacket, and tan boots. She ran over to a sergeant standing next to someone with an stinger. As it fired she covered her ears and then attempted to talk with the sergeant.

"SERGEANT!" She yelled "WHATS THE SITUATION IN SPACE?!"

The sergeant didn't hear her, and another rocket launched.

"SERGEANT!" She yelled.

He turned to face her and mouthed "what?" over and over again.

"WHAT IS THE SITUATION IN SPACE?!" Aerial yelled again.

"From my understanding!" He yelled in response "They have taken down one cruiser! And taken control of one! The fighters are being picked off faster than theirs are being downed! And we are about to be screwed!"

A laser bolt hit the ground directly next to the stinger, incinerating him. Aerial looked over after covering her head, and especially looked at the stinger launcher lying down on the ground. She ran over, picked it up, and aimed. A pretty little gray fighter came into her sights and she confirmed it was an enemy fighter. She waited a minute for the missile to lock on. As soon as she heard the "ping" of the radar locking on. She fired, and watched as it hit an enemy fighter, hitting the shield and blowing it of its intending course.

"Bulls eye!" She yelled before dropping the launcher and beginning to run "I might wanna leave the rest to the pilots though..."

She ran into the express elevator and hit the down button, sending her and a few other soldiers down to the safety of the mountains. When she got down, the control room was in chaos. Boards were lit up in greens, yellows, and reds, telling the condition of the various fighters in the air. Half of the total number of squadrons sent into space were gone, and the rest were either damaged or barely escaping any damage. She noticed on the switch board watching Knight Squadron that Knights one, two, five, seven, and twelve were all green. She also remembered that Dan was Knight one. Part of Aerial relaxed, and another part tensed. He was doing his job, but how many died because he is doing his job? And how many more will die in the future?

_**Dan cussed as **_his ship rocked from a nearby explosion. He banked to the right sharply and checked his squadrons' status before blowing apart an enemy fighter. He saw four men dead, three in critical condition. Luckily, he hated to think this, at least it was the nuggets that died and not the veterans. He also checked the various reports as he dodged several piles of floating debris. He noticed that a Cornerian carrier had been taken under their control, and that it was in a safe zone.

"Carrier...Temptus, give me your co-ordinates! My squadron is in need of repair!" Dan yelled firing at another fighter.

"_Roger...Knight-One! Co-ordinates are as followed!_" A voice called.

Dan saw the co-ordinates, and noticed it was in the darkside of the moon. He opened a com with his squadron.

"Knights! We are bailing this battle! Follow to these co-ordinates!" Dan sent them the position of the Temptus and began to fly there himself.

As it came into view and the battle forgot about the leaving pilots, they came into view of the shining carrier very quickly. Turns out, it wasn't at the destination when it was supposed to be. There were about two engines that weren't working, and one that was sputtering out. They flew inside of the hangar on the side of the ship and landed. As they got out a man in a flight suit came over to Dan.

"Hello Captain, the names Harry, Harry Quaker" Harry opened "Welcome to your new home for the next couple months."


	6. The Hollow Man

**Review reply time**

**JoeBoo: I'm rooting for the humans, the fact that Corneria has superior firepower and stuff makes me think of a massacre. But also makes me think about the heroes that will begin to appear, and etc.**

**Shadowani: Yea I checked out those designs, they were pretty cool.**

**Anyway! On to the chapter!**

----

Chapter 6

_**Fox slowly opened **_his eyes and grabbed at his head. He remembered Dan and some other people coming on board, and then things went blank. He looked over to see some blood and to see Falco with a poorly bandaged leg lying against the wall. Fox got up and walked over.

"Falco...FALCO!" He yelled.

The avian slowly looked up, and then looked down "He did this...Dan..."

"I know, we'll get him back..." Fox replied grabbing Falco by his arm and pulling him up, supporting him on his shoulder.

"You mean we'll try...Fox you and me both hesitated even though he had already shown he was our enemy, how do you know we won't do it again?" Falco replied as they limped off, seeing Cole getting up from his position on the ground.

"Damn!" He yelled "Remind me to shoot that kid!"

Fox turned around and began to walk down the hallway. As they rounded a corner they saw Slippy and Krystal on the ground, each bleeding from one of their arms. Falco let go of Fox and limped over to Slippy, slowly kneeling down on his good leg to check the toads condition. Fox ran over to Krystal, and looked at her arm, and at her stomach.

"Krystal, Krystal are you okay?" Fox asked reaching out and carefully bringing Krystal up.

"Fox...Dan..." She began.

"I know, he isn't our friend anymore..." Fox replied.

"No...He was hollow Fox, completely gone..." Krystal shook her head "The only thought in his head was 'do my job, nothing else', Fox he didn't care if any of us got hurt...or killed"

They heard a moaning and they all walked, or limped, over to see Peppy lying down, grabbing at his back and his nose.

"Told you taking the Gatling Gun wasn't a good idea old timer!" Falco said seeing him.

"Neither was leaving the control room, I think my nose is broken..." He replied, still lying down "Anyone going to help me up?"

"I got ya Peppy" Cole stepped forward.

"So what now?" Slippy asked clutching his arm.

"Lets take care of ourselves for now...then we'll decide everything else..." Fox replied "Including what to do with our new enemy..."

"_**What do you**_ mean our new home?" Bernelli asked jumping from his fighter "We just need repairs, then we're gonna leave and go back to Earth, take care of business"

"What I mean is that nothing can get through to Earth, the Cornerian's have us blocked off" Quaker replied "What we have, is what we have"

"What about the crew?" Dan asked unphased at the news.

"They're all in the cargo hold, we took everything out, and put them in" Quaker replied "Why?"

"I think we may be able to get more supplies" Dan replied "Get me a com line between me, and the ship designated 'Great Fox'"

"Roger sir" Quaker saluted and moved off.

Dan followed the soldier to the control room, and stood near the window.

"Sir, the line is set up, just waiting for it to be established..."

"Roger, tell me when-"

"Sir, Great Fox has opened the com line" an ensign reported.

Dan took a breath and stared at the figure of Fox McCloud standing in front of him. He let go of the air in his lungs and began to speak.

"Hello Fox, how's everybody doing?"

"_Since your little raid, well we now have three bullets sitting in a medical tray_" Fox replied in a sad sounding tone.

"Glad to leave them" Dan replied "Now, as you can probably see, I am in the control room of a Cornerian cruiser. And as you also probably know, we have the crew"

Fox sighed, knowing what was coming "_Alright, what do you want?_"

"We _need_ the following list of supplies" Dan said nodding to a nameless ensign "We need them in four hours, or something will happen to one of the crew every half hour overdue you are"

Fox winced "_Fine Dan, we'll have it here in four hours_" Fox said sending them co-ordinates.

"No, we meet on the Great Fox, right where it is" Dan replied "No tricks, otherwise this cruiser goes boom right in the middle of your little formation"

_**Fox couldn't believe**_ his ears, or his eyes at what he was seeing or hearing. They had over 30 Cornerian soldiers and technicians on that ship, even though Dan wouldn't even be so heartless as to perform the terrorist act of killing them, he would harm them.

"Alright, fine" Fox answered "All of these in four hours, see you then"

And they cut the line.

"Thats a pretty big list there Foxy" Falco said limping up to him "Sure you can get it all?"

"We have to, he's given us enough time..." Fox walked down a hallway and turned around the corner.

"This is playing really hard in Fox's head Falco" Krystal said stepping up to him, still holding her arm "Don't expect much from him for a while"

Then she too, walked off. Falco looked out at the Earth and scowled "So much for coming here for a vacation..."

_**Dan tied a **_bandanna around his head, and cocked his MP5. He had grabbed a S.W.A.T. Model, one with a flashlight and retractable stock. He had a berretta nine millimeter, his knife, and Bernelli and the other Knights with him. They had four drop ships they were going to use. All of which were big enough to fit every single crew member. Even though they were shoulder to shoulder. Dan went up to the cockpit of one with Bernelli and they took off.

"Think they'll pull something?" Bernelli asked clearing the hangar "I mean, you can't just fly a cruiser into the middle of a tight formation like the one they have..."

"Bernelli, Fox has just learned not to screw with me, I doubt he will do anything he might regret...besides he isn't the kind to risk lives if he doesn't have to" Dan replied staring blankly out into space.

"Well...alright..." Bernelli shut up, and Dan heard some noises, and he looked back to see some shoving.

"Hey, knock it off, unless you want a bullet in the head!" He yelled back.

They quickly stopped, and turned away from each other.

"Nicely done, your being a terrorist like you were born one" Bernelli said coldly and un-approvingly.

"Whatever Bernelli, I don't need your comments" Dan replied "Just keep flying"

Minutes past before they finally caught sight of the Great Fox. Dan looked around to see the other Cornerian ships steering clear of their position. Dan smiled, they weren't going to do anything. As they landed in the hangar, Dan did notice some Cornerian soldiers standing uneasily in a row, obviously awaiting some firefight. Dan got up, and forced himself to the back of the drop ship. Everyone moving aside for him, as if he had a bomb strapped to his chest. The hatch opened and Dan walked out. The soldiers stared at him as he walked up to Fox.

"Got what I asked for?"

Fox looked behind him and said "Yea, right there"

The crew members of the Temptus walked out with the guidance of the guns pointed to their backs, and hastily walked out of the hangar.

"I have some questions though Dan" Fox opened "Like why are you doing this?"

Dan looked at Fox with a hint of sorrow in his eyes "Dan is gone Fox, call me Rayzer, Craeburn, captain, whatever floats your boat" He replied "Secondly, I have my reasons, like why didn't you hesitate to shoot at me earlier? Because _you_ had _your_ reasons"

Dan watched crate after crate being loaded up into the dropships "I did used to be your friend Fox, but now I'm your enemy, get used to it, because next time I see you in combat, I won't hesitate like you will"

He turned around and began to walk away "Da...Rayzer, just answer one more question" Fox almost begged "Is there a chance that we can be friends again?"

Dan looked at the ground with a tear almost coming to his eye "If I don't kill you, then maybe" He turned around and walked into the dropship, where he reached for a button "If neither of us die, and you can forgive me, then yes"

He pressed the button and the hatch began to close. As it hissed shut, the engines fired up and the dropships took off.

"Sir...should we fire?!" A voice came ringing through his com set.

"No, we made a deal, let them go..." He turned around and walked out of the hangar "A deals a deal..."

_**Aerial listened as **_fire fights raged throughout the base. The Cornerian's had managed to get inside and were now slowly making their way through the base. The soldiers here were doing their best. But in the last two hours, they had lost four floors to them. She was on the last floor with the General and several of the elite soldiers. She winced as she heard a fainted explosion that took place about 16 floors above where she was. She shuddered at how powerful the blast was that could let her hear it 16 floors below it.

"You need to get some sleep..." A soldier said sitting next to her "You'll need it for when we get out of here"

"Thank you..." Aerial said looking at the young boy "But I can't sleep..."

"Isn't your boyfriend out in space?" He asked "Craeburn?"

Aerial had a shocked look on her face "Yea...how did you know?"

"For the last three months or so I was under his command" The boy looked down "No worries, he'll live through this hell...people like him always do"

Aerial smiled and took a blanket that was given to her "Yea...he never really liked losing" She looked at him and asked a question "Mind if you stay for a while?"

He looked shocked and then said "I don't know, Craeburn might take it the wrong way"

"No... he would understand, I just need something to keep me company" Aerial replied lying on the soldier "Just make sure I wake up, okay?"

The soldier nodded and tried to keep still "Ill do that"

Aerial began to nod off, and then began to talk to herself, hoping that somehow Dan would hear her "Dan...make it back alive...for me..." And she nodded off into the one safe place she had anymore.


	7. Home again, home again

**PrismDrake: Thanks, and don't worry, im working on it!**

**FanBoy101: You'll find out, all secrets surrounding the Area 51 programs in this story shall be revieled! And possibly some of the current controversies on the conspiracy's around it. So keep interested and you'll find out EVERYTHING!**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

----

Chapter 7

_**2 years ago**_

"COME ON MAGGOT!" The drill sergeant yelled at the top of his lungs "FIFTY MORE TIMES!"

Dan grunted as he pushed himself up with his arms "SIR!" He yelled "FIFTY MORE PUSH UPS SIR!"

It was raining out, the ground was slick with water, and the mud was beginning to gather around Dan's arms as he sunk deeper and deeper into the muck. The drill sergeant had his twenty-pound boot on Dan's back, and was even putting pressure on it. Dan was tired as hell, but tried not to show it. But finally he couldn't hold himself up anymore. And he fell flat on his face.

"You worthless piece of shit!" the sergeant yelled "Can you do ANYTHING?!"

Dan just grit his teeth together, and let the sergeant walk away before beginning to cry softly into the mud. The rain kept coming, and coming. And it seemed like forever until it even began to let up. Dan still laid on the ground before pushing himself up on his feet. Head to toe he was covered in dirt. He walked inside of an F-15 hangar and watched as countless faces turned to him in disgust. One week here, and seemed like there was no hope at all to make any friends whatsoever. Then, he felt an impact on his back. Dan was sent flying into the side of the one F-15 in the hangar, and turned around to see Jack McCullin and a couple of his cronies.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He said slowly "The lone wolf"

"Back off...whats your name again?" Dan asked.

"Being here a week you should already know wolfie, its Jack McCullin, remember the name" He stepped forward and grabbed Dan by the throat "It would make your life easier"

"You can suck my balls McCullin!" Dan spat.

"Well...how about I just kick your ass?" McCullin pulled his fist back, and launched it at Dan's stomach.

People in the hangar watched as Dan began to get beaten, but no one stepped in. Until two guys came in and began to yell.

"Ayo McCullin! Back off man!" a black man said stepping forward and throwing McCullin away.

Another stepped forward and knelt down to a curled up Dan "You alright? Come on, up you go" He said picking him up.

"You guys really wanna help this wimp?" someone asked.

"Yea we do" The man holding Dan said as they walked away "We have a sense of right and wrong"

"What ever Carver! Help out wolfie for all I care!" McCullin yelled as the three walked out of the hangar.

Eventually they made their way to the medlab, and the doctor decided he would do his job. Despite the fact he hated Dan with every fiber of his being. Dan had a bruise on his stomach the size of California, and he had a couple bone fractures. Other than that, he was okay. As the doctor finished up and walked away, the two men stepped forward.

"You alright bro?" the black man asked "Looks like you took a beatin"

Dan looked at the man and looked back down "Yea...guess I did..."

"Don't mind McCullin, he may be the best pilot on base, but its gotten to his head" the man named Carver stepped forward "The names Carver, Matthew Carver"

"I'm Michael, Michael Walters" The black man introduced himself "Heard you were new on base? Well your not the first one whose been here"

Dan looked at him with a surprised face "Really? Huh..." He thought for a moment "My names Daniel, Daniel Kar...Craeburn..." he stopped for a second remembering his new name.

"Craeburn huh? Noticed you stuttered there, they give you a new name?" Carver asked.

"Yea..." Dan replied "They did"

_**The ship came **_alive as the multiple pilots and some tech's went to work fixing the Temptus. Of course they had to use Earth technology, but they made it work. Dan sat on top of a shut down engine with a welder in hand. A metal plate lay on an open part of the enormous machine, and the hissing of multiple tools could be heard no matter where you went. The air smelled of carbon, and nobody was hating it more than Dan. His sense of smell made it ten times worse.

"This is gonna kill me..." Dan said wiping off some sweat, "If the guilt doesn't first..."

He sat up and looked at the rest of Knight squadron hard at work. The one surviving nugget, Jackson, who had been the smartass before the mission was now almost completely silent. Who wouldn't be? His friends had just died in space, bodies never to be found again.

"JACKSON!" Dan yelled to the soldier sitting down "Get over here!"

He got up as fast as he could and ran over "Yes sir?"

"Finish welding this plate on, I need to do some stuff" Dan hopped down "That is unless you want to finish taking your break?"

"No sir...I'm good" Jackson said taking the welder.

"Okay, have any problems give me a SITrep" Dan walked out, almost ignoring the nodding trooper.

He grabbed his head, he had to get back to Earth to get the soldiers down there some help. But how? He stopped walking as an idea started to come to him. He smiled as it unfolded in his head and he began to break into a run to the control room. As he busted in, Harry Quaker could be seen directing several soldiers from his own squadron to their tasks.

"Quaker! Get every squadron on this ship to the briefing room, A.S.A.P.!" Dan yelled.

"Why should I do that Craeburn?" He asked calmly.

"Because I have an idea to get us home!" Dan turned around "Just do it!"

Harry nodded and got on the com to everyone in the ship.

"_Attention, all squadrons to briefing room! A.S.A.P.!_" His voice rang throughout the metal of the ship.

Dan came into the empty room and waited for everyone to come. Eventually, every single squadron left in space was there. All six of them. Dan winced at the severely reduced numbers from the initial defense of Earth.

"Alright" He began "First of all, I have an idea to get us back to Earth and back into the fight"

There was a nervous shuffle in the room. Everyone already knew the risks of a blockade run in fighters.

"But first, I need the status of every squadron right now, weapons, fighters, everything." Dan looked around the room "Breaker Lead, lets start with you" Dan pointed to Carver.

"Sir, we lost six men, we have six fighters, three shot guns, two SMGs and one assault rifle" Carver said calmly "And six side arms, as well as knives"

"Alright, Mace lead" He looked at McCullin.

"We have three losses, three shot guns, four SMGs, and two assault rifles" McCullin said a little frayed.

"Pit-Bull?" Dan looked at Michael.

"Ayo we got five losses, three SMGs, two assault rifles, and two shot guns" Michael reported.

"Alright, Knight squadron lost five men, we have three sniper rifles, three sub machine guns, and a shot gun..." He counted up the odds "And the other two squadrons?"

"Both lost five each sir" a voice called out.

"Alright...well heres our plan!" He put his hands on a holo projector that was loaded with his battle plan.

Everybody had their own opinions as they watched the images dance across the limited space the projector gave them. The plan entailed the Temptus put into danger. And the pilots make a mad dash to Area 51 in their fighters. Trying something no one but Dan has done in the history of Earth flying. A hot pocket drop into hell. Flying right into the atmosphere at high speeds. McCullin made his thoughts perfectly clear.

"Craeburn your insane!" He yelled "This could never fucking work! This has never been done before! And I don't like the idea of loosing anybody"

"Even if its me who might die McCullin?" Dan replied "Listen, whoever wants to go through with this, go ahead, whoever doesn't, stay here with McCullin. But no matter what we are getting back to Earth"

There was an un-easy shuffling in the room as everyone considered the plan. Its faults, it strong points, and most importantly, their chance at survival. Eventually, Carver got up.

"Better than staying here and waiting to be useful" He waved Dan off as he walked out the door with his squadron "We'll be ready in twenty minutes"

Then Michael got up "Yea man, we'll be ready in about twenty" he nodded and walked out with his squadron.

One by one everybody agreed that twenty minutes would be the time allowed to get ready. And all but McCullin had left the room to prepare.

"Coming McCullin?" Dan asked stopping at the door.

"Wolfie, I have no choice" He got up and shoved Dan aside "We're friends until this war is over, but don't get used to it."

Dan smiled slightly as McCullin disappeared around a corner "Never" and he went to get ready.

"_**All systems are**_ go" He heard the pilot of the Temptus report "Ready for operation: Breakthrough"

"Roger that Temptus" Dan replied "Lets go..."

With that all six squadrons that were left began to move forward as the Temptus aimed at the closest enemy cruiser. There was a moment of silence before a bright green lance of energy flew from a point on the side of the Temptus. The fighters pushed their throttles all the way up, and dozens of bright lights could be seen heading towards Earth. The stars became little more than blurs, and the enemy cruisers that were getting more, and more confused as they were bombarded with fire from heavy cannons.

"Alright, lets move, lets move!" Dan yelled flying between two cruisers "We gotta get through!"

"_We already got it Craeburn! We just gotta live long enough to burn in re-entry!_" McCullin's voice boomed through his head set "_Easier said than done!_"

"Well, McCullin, notice how there is little or no fire coming our way!" Dan twisted right and slipped through the opening of the great fox, between the command modual and the body of the ship "Almost home free..."

"Sir, enemy fighters!" Bernelli yelled as he pulled the trigger, sending sapphire bolts of energy hurtling towards an enemy fighter.

"Acknowledged! Keep flying!" Dan yelled blowing up a fighter in front of him in a wash of crimson brilliance.

"No problems there!" Bernelli yelled as he avoided some laser fire "I just need to stay alive long enough to see Earth again...in the atmosphere!"

Dan chuckled mentally and cleared one of the last cruisers.

"This is Knight-One! I am beginning the hot-pocket drop!" He angled up and moved his wings into the untested 'Delta' position.

The Delta position made it so that from the point of the nose, to the ends of the wings, made a triangle. When angled right, the flames and energy from the re-entry would go from the nose, to the wings and off the craft. The wings, being designed for this job as well, were well insulated and would take little punishment from the re-entry. Unless the pilot was being stupid.

"Lets see if these work..." Dan pulled up on the nose ever so slightly, and watched as flames began to wash over his canopy.

He began to sweat, feeling the heat through the glass. As the time elapsed he felt like he was in an oven. He began to breath heavier, and heavier. Finally he came into the air space above Area 51. He landed and popped the canopy, jumped out, and grabbed his gear. He ran over to a wall and looked around. Holes, carbon scoring, craters, crashes, parts, debris. Everything he saw confirmed that he was about to get into something big and scary. He looked up to see dozens of lights begin to appear, each one loaded with something that would help them. But two or three of them went out shortly after they began their entry into the Earth's atmosphere. They, one by one, touched down and their pilots jumped out. All but two squadrons carrying more than a sidearm.

"Why did I see some of the re-entry lights go out?" Dan asked as he walked up to Michael who was loading a shotgun.

"Man, they managed to take some of us out" He looked up "Luckily they didn't have any gear...at least that much is working for us right now..."

Dan nodded "Right, lets move! DEMO UP!" He yelled.

Quickly a man ran up, placed a demolition charge, and ran away.

"FIRE IN THE HOOOOLE!" He yelled before covering himself and pressing a button.

There was a loud "BANG!" as a wall of Area 51 was sent flying in all directions. Dan was the first in, and the first to get shot at.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled jumping away and firing some shots from his MP5 SWAT.

"I gotcha man!" Michael yelled pulling out his handgun and firing a round into a huskie's head.

"Alright, I guess they left sentries, lets move carefully" Dan said looking around a corner "Lets make that move fast and carefully!" Dan began to slowly run towards the end of a hallway.

"We lived through the hot pocket drop!" McCullin began complaining "To be shot with a laser gun!"

"They're called blasters McCullin" Carver stepped in "Call them by their name, we give you that respect, even if you don't deserve it..."

"What ever" He replied silently "I won't be the one who dies because he follows the wolf..."

_**Aerial slowly opened**_ her eyes to see the soldier she had been sleeping on, sleeping himself. She smiled and got up. Things had quieted down quite a bit. There were no more loud bangs, there were no more gunshots. She then looked around to see everybody sleeping soundly. She wondered why. And then she saw a figure standing and looking at the doorway. It turned around, and Aerial saw the golden eyes of a wolf. She began to cry and she ran up to the wolf. Hugged him, and cried even more. He gently patted her on the back before saying.

"I hope god can forgive me...".

"He can forgive even a serial killer Dan, he can forgive you..." She buried her head in his arms "I didn't think you would be able to get back."

"Well, we got back...and this is what happened" He pointed over to the pile of dead Cornerians, and then a group of surviving P.O.W.s "I did that...Me, Knight squadron, Breaker squadron...everyone that came back..."

At his look several of the Cornerian soldiers looked up, and then hastily looked back down.

"Aerial...I think that I'm dead inside..." He began to whimper a little "And its scaring me..."

He laid his back against the wall, and slowly slid down, leaving a trail of cleared dust. He folded his arms and laid his head down in them. Aerial sat next to him, and put her arms around her. And she just let him cry.


	8. Welcome To My Life

Chapter 8

_**Dan sat with**_ his head buried in his arms. After he and the other squadrons had come back and took care of most of the attackers, there had been people who had taken a few minutes to rest, sleep, eat, whatever they wanted to do. Aerial was sleeping against his left arm, and he tried no to move it at all. He lifted his head up and looked around the room. Soldiers, engineers, scientists, anyone and everyone was doing their job. Minus the six squadrons that came back. There were some bullet holes that were spread around the room. Dust and dirt collected on the ground, and foot prints could be seen. Dan looked back down and heard a soft noise.

"You okay?" Aerial asked turning slightly.

"Yea...just tired..." Dan replied "I'm good..."

"No, your not" Aerial looked up "Don't try to lie, your bad at it..."

"Only with you..." Dan laughed a little.

"Just taking a trip down memory lane?"

"More like a walk through hell..."

_**Two years ago...**_

"Two on the right!" Carver yelled pulling some shots from his paintball gun off.

"Three more on the left!" Michael yelled.

"I got em!" Dan aimed and fired.

"LOOK OUT!" Carver yelled looking behind Dan.

Dan turned around to see two guys with paintball guns aiming at him.

"Ah SHIT!" He yelled as he began to run.

Then he felt stinging sensations on his back. Normally after one shot they would stop. Not for Dan. They kept firing and firing. Dan took a deep, stuttering breath as they finally ran out of ammo.

"Your out you bastard!" He heard a voice.

"Yea, get moving before we shoot your ass again!" Another yelled.

Dan growled and began to walk away, before hearing some shots go off right by his feet. Startled he began to run, eventually making it inside from the burning sand and scorching sun. He waited for the match to be over before meeting up with Carver and Michael.

"Can't wait till I get out of this..." Dan said taking off his shirt "Damn those hurt!"

"Man even through the fur your red" Carver winced "Be careful, McCullin might hit you in the back..."

"McCullin can go fuck a rhino" Dan replied putting on another black shirt "God why do I have to go through this..."

"Theres always a reason bro" Michael replied "Sometimes he puts us through stuff to make us stronger"

"Feels like hes doing this to torture me..." Dan replied "Ayo I have a question..."

"What is it man?" Michael asked.

"You said there was one other guy like me? What was his name?" Dan began to walk forward "And what was he?"

Michael thought for a moment, and just when he opened his mouth, Carver began to talk.

"His name was Jacob McCloud" Carver told him "He was a Red Fox"

"McCloud...Did he have a son?" Dan asked.

"Yea, he talked about his kid James, and his wife Chrissie"

"James McCloud..." Dan repeated.

"You sound like you've heard the name before" Michael noticed "Have you?"

"Yea, I met a guy named Fox McCloud before, the Roswell crash was in 1940 right?"

"Somewhere around there...wait how did you know about Roswell?"

"Lets just say iv had an interesting life..." Dan replied "And they reversed engineered the fighter that Jacob crashed right?"

"Yea, to make most of the fighters we have now..." Carver stated "I think the planes like the F-18 and F-15 were made using that technology...maybe I'm wrong..."

Dan stared at his hand for no apparent reason "It would make sense..."

He walked over to the door "I wouldn't be surprised if I ever heard that Fox's dad was named James." He began to walk out "Wouldn't be surprised if I ever met him again..."

_**Dan wrapped his**_ arm around Aerial and squeezed lightly. He got up and grabbed his MP5. He took out his side arm and flipped it around his finger a couple of times.

"Here, you know how to use this, and I want you to if you need to" Dan handed her the grip "Alright?"

Aerial reluctantly grabbed the gun and nodded "Where are you going?"

"I need to report to General Dougal...see what his 'plan' to fight against the Cornerians is and how the situation is in the rest of the world..." He turned around "Love you"

Aerial watched as he walked out before saying "Love you too..."

Dan walked down the hallway with his MP5 strung across his back to hear Michaels voice.

"Man I'm tellin you, if you go to Detroit you would see gangstas shootin it out wit those Cornerians!"

"Michael I bet you the gangstas went somewhere safe!" a voice replied "Like EMIN3M! I bet he bugged out!"

Dan walked in "No shit he probably bugged out, he has a daughter" He took a seat "Of course doesn't mean he wouldn't be afraid to shoot it out either"

"Thank you Rayzer!" Michael yelled "Thank you!"

Dan nodded "Any idea whats going on in the rest of the world?"

"Yea I guess that the whole eastern hemisphere is trying to engage them on all fronts, ground, air, sea" a man replied "And they're actually doing a decent job of it considering our technology compared to theirs"

"I bet they are..." Dan set his feet on the table "What about the Temptus? Did that escape?"

They hung their heads "No...it wasn't able to get away, but I think some of the crew escaped..."

"Oh shit..." Dan sighed.

"Don't worry man it isn't your fault..." Michael said with enthusiasm.

"You didn't blow it up..."

"No but it was my plan...listen I gotta go report to Dougal..." Dan got up.

"Wouldn't bother, General took a hit, critical condition..." Carver said stepping into the room "Guess who he left in charge?"

"Oh shit don't tell me its..."

"Alright you sons of bitches! Especially you Craeburn! We got a war to fight!"

"McCullin..."

_**1 and a half years ago**_

"Alright try it again!" Dan yelled to the tech.

"This working?" He flipped a switch and the lights in the cockpit of the Arwing lit up for a second before dying out again.

"Almost, try another!"

"I've tried almost everyone!" The tech yelled "But whatever!"

There was a noise and then there was the sound of the Arwing starting up.

"HAHA! Told you we could do it man!" Dan yelled jumping out.

"Yea yea, I'm goin on my break!" The tech yelled with a smile "And hey! Watch yourself! McCullin is looking for some payback!"

"For what kicking his ass last week?"

"Probably, later man!"

Dan chuckled and waved the tech off. McCullin had been riding his ass for the past year, didn't bother Dan anymore. It was just getting repetitive. He walked out to see Aerial leaning against the wall.

"Hey Aer, wassup?" Dan asked giving her a hug.

"Just your birthday!" She almost squealed "Didn't you remember?"

Dan went from a smile to a frown in an instant. "I try not to..." He turned around "Thanks but I got work to do..."

Aerial ran up and hugged him "Dan, I'm sure your parents would be very proud of who you are!"

"Its not that...its just that...today is also the day they died..." Dan kissed her "Its just hard to enjoy your birthday when your parents died on the same day"

"Awwww, does wolfie miss his freak parents?" McCullin's voice suddenly rang out "Does he want mommy and daddy to tuck him in at night?"

Dan's eyes dilated, and he bore his teeth and began to growl "Back...OFF McCullin!" He turned on a dime.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sure your parents are having such a FUN time in HELL!" McCullin grew a smile.

"McCullin if you keep this up I will kill you!" Dan growled again "Or ill come close to it!"

"Id like to see you try!" McCullin grinned like a mad scientist who just invented the worlds biggest bomb.

Dan finally lost it. He yelled and began to run at McCullin. He jumped out of the way and Dan flew past him. He stopped on a dime and ran again, this time tackling McCullin like a train. As they flew across the floor, McCullin managed to pull out a knife and put it in Dan's open mouth like a pirate would bit on theirs. Horizontally. Dan clenched down on the blade, suddenly using all of his strength to do that one task. Not wanting any cuts on his face any time soon. Finally when he wasn't expecting it, Dan rammed his hand against McCullin's taught arm, breaking it, and making him release the knife. Dan grabbed the hilt and pulled it up. Ready to bring McCullin the death he deserved. But he stopped himself as he looked over at Aerial who was grabbing her mouth in dis belief. Dan threw the knife behind him.

"Piss me off one more time McCullin, and I may not be so generous..." Dan got up and walked over to Aerial saying two words "I'm sorry..." Before walking away.

_**Dan balled his **_fists and growled. He took a step forward and McCullin caught the motion and held his hand up.

"I'm your new commanding officer Wolfie, show me respect!" He put his hand down "Because I'm calling the shots now!"

"Respect isn't ordered McCullin! Its earned!" Dan yelled in response "Dougal earned my respect because he was doing his job! Your going to ride my ass because you don't like me!"

"Wow your not as stupid as I thought!" McCullin said slowly "Now, go get Aerial, shes one of your new pilots..." He turned around "And meet me in the briefing room in an hour"

"McCullin, you can't put Aerial into my squadron! You said it yourself! She isn't qualified to fly! And she's just a private!" Dan yelled with a frown "She can't get into one of the best squadrons in Area 51!"

"On the contrary Craeburn! She is now a Lieutenant and she is now qualified to fly, get training after our meeting Craeburn! Unless you want her dead!"McCullin walked out.

Dan stared at the ground before turning around. He walked out into the hallway, and started to walk to the elevator that would eventually lead him to Aerial. He stopped and punched the wall while letting out a scream that anybody around could hear with no problem. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach him. He got in and began to think.

'_Why is god doing this to me? It seems like I'm living just to be his plaything...first I become a wolf, then I become a pawn of the military, and now I need to fight my friends...this isn't right and god wouldn't do this...or would he?_' The thoughts raged in his head '_I act like I'm strong through all of this...but I'm close to breaking all the time! Close to loosing my sanity to the shit I have to go through! It may seem like nothing is bothering me, but its an act...one that most people choose to believe...What if I live through this war with Aerial...what if StarFox survives...what will happen then?_'

The elevator doors opened up, and he walked over to Aerial who got up quickly and gave him a hug. She pulled back with a smile before seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Aer...welcome...to Knight Squadron..." He said slowly.

_**Aerial continued to smile**_ even though she wanted to make him repeat those words seventy more times. She smiled because she thought he was joking. But by the look on his face, he wasn't. She began to slowly frown. How could she have been inducted into a squadron? Let alone Knight Squadron?

"How?" She asked finally.

"Dougal took a hit, and McCullin was put in charge..." Dan answered before turning around "Come on...General" He took a breath "McCullin, wants to see Knight Squadron...and I think Breaker Squadron..."

She slowly nodded before following him. She watched as the MP5 strung across his back shook with every step and began to tear up. Did she really want to know what it felt like to shoot someone? Let alone shoot at them? Did she really want to know what it was like to have a machine gun on her back? She hoped that even though she was now in Knight Squadron that she wouldn't have to fight. But it would happen. It was bound too. They eventually came to the briefing room to see Breaker Squadron and McCullin sitting in their perspective seats. With the rest of Knight Squadron as there as well. Dan and Aerial sat down. Aerial looked at McCullin to see him grinning, and gave him the look of hate. He ignored it.

"Alright, we have an operation gentleman" McCullin opened, not bothering to say 'and Aerial' or 'and gentlewoman'.

"No really? I thought you were here to thank me for getting you back to Earth" Dan replied, venom in his voice "But now I see you just want to give your 'talent' of being an asshole a bigger position!"

"Shut it Craeburn! Cause after this you have two days to get Aerial flight worthy and I don't think you want to waste time!" McCullin spat back.

Dan shut his mouth and looked away.

"Good boy"

"Blow me..." Dan replied under his breath.

"Anyway, the Cornerians have taken over all of the major cities already and are spreading everywhere else" McCullin made a display on the wall appear "Our plan, is to retake one and move some personnel there to defend it. Knight Squadron, you will be coming in from the west, Breaker squadron your coming from the east. Feel free to take the ground and the air or one of them."

"What city are we retaking?" Aerial asked.

"We are retaking Roswell New Mexico" McCullin replied.

"Thats some pretty big ground to cover with two squadrons at about half strength" Carver noted.

"Afraid you won't be able to do it?" McCullin asked.

"Not at all...sir..." Carver looked like it was killing him inside to call McCullin sir.

"As much as I hate to admit it Carver, Knight and Breaker Squadrons are two of our best" McCullin shot a look of pure hate into Dan's eyes, who in return stared back "And thats why you are taking Roswell"

"What about Pit-Bull squadron? Or Mace?" Dan replied "Ditch your squadron?"

"No I haven't, I put Mace in charge of another worthy pilot" McCullin replied "They are going to be defending this base while our operation is being carried out"

"I see...so you put two of the people you hate into the hell hole?" Dan asked "Get to see the one whose proved to be a better pilot out, or at least his girl? Either way good for you?"

"Craeburn, shut it!" McCullin pointed at him "I like Aerial, I just don't like her enough to not put her in harms way to get to hurt YOU!"

Dan growled and got up "Come on Aerial! You need to get the flight status of a Knight in no time!"

"Sounds fun" Aerial got up "I hope you burn in hell McCullin!"

They walked out.

"_**Alright, lets do **_this again Aerial..." Dan sighed "Flight check...go!"

Aerial began pulling switches and looking at her dash board.

"Engines...green...weapons...green" She counted them out aloud "Shields...red, hold on control we have a problem..." She flipped some switches and then sighed.

"Whats the problem?" Dan asked with a look.

"Shields are in the red." Aerial replied "Re-routing some minor componants to give their energy to those..."

"Why? Whats the point nothing is gonna happen!" Dan said with a smile.

"Well life bites you in the ass when you lease expect it" Aerial looked back "Took off some co-pilot control options, mainly the ability to fire missiles and such"

"Good girl" Dan smiled "Alright, lets get into the air..." He clipped his helmet along with Aerial.

"Control, this is Knight-Six requesting permission to taxi" Aerial said with a breath.

"_Roger Knight-Six, you are cleared to taxi_"

"Roger..." Aerial slowly throttled up.

She lead the FireFox onto the runway. She looked down its length and spotted the various meter markings on the black asphalt. And she looked at every single yellow stripe up and down the runway.

"Control, requesting permission for take-off..." Aerial waited for a response.

"_Roger Knight-Six, cleared for take-off, have fun_"

"Oh I'm bound too..." Aerial pushed the throttle all the way up.

At first it was slow to start, but eventually the FireFox sped up and the end of the runway came closer and closer. Aerial caught the glimpse of the 20 meter mark and pulled the nose up, taking off with ease, and mere feet left on the runway. Aerial let the fighter climb before leveling out at 10,000 feet. She flew a little bit before Dan began to give instructions.

"Alright, you've gotten the basics down in the last few runs, but what about maneuvers?" He smiled "Pull everything you know, if you make a mistake ill tell you how to do it right"

"Sure you'll know whatever I pull?" Aerial asked.

"Trust me, just start!" Dan said grabbing onto his seat.

Aerial nodded and pulled back on the control stick. As the FireFox began its loop, Aerial watched as the clouds disappeared and the ground came into view. She lowered the throttle and kept a constant rate of turn, keeping her speed constant as well. As she leveled out again she throttled up. She waited for a comment from Dan telling her she did it wrong, but heard none. She smiled and then turned her fighter right and pulled sharply up on the control stick, causing air to condense on the edges of the wings. She suddenly stopped her turn and turned left instead. Ending in a two barrel rolls. Which she ended with half another barrel roll which inverted the fighter.

"Damn girl!" Dan yelled surprised "How did you not crash!?"

"I'm learning from the best aren't I?" She replied with a giggle.

"Oh come on! I never taught you that!" Dan replied "Please turn the fighter around, please?"

Aerial laughed and flipped the FireFox around. Dan sighed in the back and Aerial had to smile.

"Alright, lets get some drones up here" Dan clicked the 'talk' button on the com set "Control, send up some drones please?"

There was some static before a control room in panic replied. "_Negative Knights! We have inbound enemy fighters! Coming from one o clock!_"

Aerial heard Dan cuss and then she heard "Roger, moving to engage!"

Aerial looked back at him "WHAT?! DAN I CAN'T KILL ANYONE!"

Dan looked at her with empathy "I thought that until I actually pulled the trigger...Aerial since McCullin drafted you, there is no other choice but to fight" He looked down "Control how many fighters are you reading?"

There was a moment of silence.

"_Knight, we are reading two fighters_" A man replied "_Both scouts_"

Dan looked into Aerial's eyes "Come on Aer, we have to do this..."

Aerial looked ahead and sighed "Alright, did they say one o clock?"

Dan nodded and replied with "The one and only, one o clock..."

She looked at her compass and turned her fighter completely around. She began to wonder how long till she encountered the fighters. But her questions were quickly answered as two sleek silver fighters flew past the FireFox.

"SHIT!" She yelled turning sharply to the right, turning her fighter around "Knight-Six! Fox-Two!" She pushed her thumb down on the button that fired a side-winder missile off of the right wing.

The missile soared through the air, making an exhaust trail in its wake. There was an explosion as the plasma warhead exploded, taking out one of the scouts. Aerial throttled all the way up, and engaged in a dog-fight with the last scout. She got the pepper over the enemy fighter before seeing him suddenly flip around. She pulled up and pulled a 180 degree loop to get behind it again. She watched as the fighter evaded her time after time, and watched once or twice two green laster bolts flying past her cock-pit. The entire time Dan sat in the back watching as everything unfolded. She understood why he was silent. She might not have him to tell her where every bad guy is.

"Knight-Six...Fox-Two!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face as she fired off a missile.

It screamed through the air before soaring completely past the fighter. She sighed a breath of relief, and then let it out in anguish. She got closer and put the pepper over the enemy fighter. She waited three seconds before pulling the trigger. The six millimeter vulcan cannon located to the right of the cock-pit pulled out of its hiding place and began firing off high velocity drained uranium rounds. Each round impacting on the shields before finally breaking through. And tearing it apart.

"_Good job Knights! The enemy fighters have been destroyed!_"

Aerial shuddered and began to cry.

"Control, we're heading home" Dan said through the com "We need some R&R"

Then the hated voice of McCullin came on "_Negative Wolfie, your coming down to eat, sleep and then get back up in the sky!_"

"McCullin, Aerial just killed two scouts, I think she deserves a rest!" Dan almost begged "And we still have a day to train her!"

"_Not anymore, because of this combat scenario I have decided that Aerial is good enough to go on her first sortie!_" McCullin replied "_Have a problem with that Craeburn? Because I don't really care!_"

Dan sighed, turned off the mic and looked at Aerial. "Its hard isn't it?"

She nodded slowly as she slowly turned the fighter around.

"By the way you pulled that trigger one wouldn't tell" Dan replied "Its different what you do when theres a chance that you can die...On the ground you would shoot an enemy soldier's head off just so that they wouldn't see you and kill you...its different under those circumstances..." Dan explained "You said it yourself, god can forgive even a serial killer, so he can forgive two kids caught up in a war..."


	9. The Fight For Roswell

**Review reply time! Thanks for the reviews guys, theyre really keeping me going!**

**Windthor: The point of the last chapter was to get an insight into Dan's life before the war, and when he was in Area 51. Cole is still in the story.**

**Shadowani: LOL! Nah, he has a point in the story, he will die, but not as soon as you would like him too.**

**FanBoy101: once again, Lol. You'll see in this chapter what other shit they have to go through, and how much Dan really loves Aer. **

**----**

Chapter 9

"_**You sure you**_ don't wanna fly with me Aer?" Dan asked leaning against his locker "First sortie and all?"

Aerial finished putting on her flight gear before looking at Dan. "Nah, I think I can handle it...I did shoot down two pilots remember?"

"Yea, but those were scouts, these will be fighters we're going up against" Dan retorted "Difference there!"

"Just trust me Dan, I know its hard to but I can do this!" Aerial hugged him "Just once is all I'm asking"

Dan opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped himself and nodded. He watched Aerial as she smiled and walked past him. He slammed his head into the locker and cussed himself out for letting McCullin do this. But what choice did he have? None, he had to live with it. Like everything else he went through, and he managed it. But how much longer till he finally broke?

"McCullin...have you ever had any action?" Dan asked himself as if McCullin was right there "Cause if you haven't that explains everything..."

He turned around and watched the remants of his squadron get ready for the Roswell take back operation. Everyone grabbed some gun, whether its just a handgun, or an SMG. They all had one.

"Alright Knights, we leave in about twenty minutes!" Dan yelled "Check your gear, get it stowed, and then lets relax before we get shot at!"

Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags, threw them into their planes, secured them, and then walked off to go do something before they might die. Of course Dan was sitting in the cock-pit of the one fighter that was really his. He jumped out and read the black text on the side of the light gray fighter.

Cpt. Daniel "Rayzer" Craeburn

He smiled at the fact he finally had something on the base other than Aerial. He walked over to her fighter and read the text there as well.

Lt. Aerial "Edge" Fortner

He smiled more when he saw her callsign. She had been called Edge for two reasons. One was that every Razor has an Edge. And another was that she could go from nice to nasty in no time. The first one was his favorite. He walked back to his quarters after finding out he still had ten minutes, and grabbed his iPod so that he could listen to music while he flew. Not a good idea to some, but the perfect one to Dan. The last ten minutes flew bye, and every single Knight was ready to fly in a matter of seconds. And thats why they were the best squadron on Area 51.

"Alright...lets go, Control this is Knight squadron requesting permission for take off..." He waited for an answer.

"_Roger Knight squadron, happy hunting!_" A voice responded.

"Psssh, happy..." Dan mouthed to himself as he throttled up.

He felt every bump as he finally rose into the air and they disappeared. He reached over and turned on his iPod to the song "Blurry" and just listened to some of the mindless chatter his squadron mates were engaging in. Finally they came over Rosewell.

"Control this is Knight-Lead there has been no enemy resistance so far, I repeat, no resistance" Dan said looking around.

"_Roger Knight-Lead, keep your eyes peeled over_"

"Roger..." Dan looked around to see multiple firefights on the ground "Control I have multiple confirmations of firefights between the Cornerians and another faction over?"

There was a moment of silence as the men and woman in the control room tried to find out what was going on. "_Knight-Lead, we have confirmation of Delta Force and Army Rangers in Roswell_"

"Why the hell are the Rangers and Deltas here?!" Dan heard Benerlli yell.

"And why do we need them to take back Roswell?" Jackson asked.

"Because they want some others on the ground in case we fail" Dan said coldly "In case we can't do our job"

"What the hell?!" He heard Aerial yelled "Rayzer I have confirmed four fighters flying in our direction!"

Dan shook his head. Four and not Twelve? That could only mean one thing. StarFox was coming out to play.

"What are they flying?!" Dan yelled back, wanting to confirm it was them.

His question was answered when four silver and blue fighters flew past the Knights.

"Looks like Arwings Craeburn!" Bernelli yelled.

"DAMN IT!" Dan screamed "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE!?"

_**Fox flew past**_ the formation of enemy fighters. He patched his com to R.O.B.

"ROB, Can you patch into their communications?" Fox asked as ROB clicked in to respond.

"Affirmative, patching now"

"_DAMN IT! WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" _Fox heard Rayzer's voice.

"Oh don't tell me..." Fox winced "I have to fly against Da...Rayzer..."

"_I don't know Rayzer but we're dead if we don't do anything!_" Fox heard Aerial's voice.

"Wha...Aerial? Is that you?" Fox asked on an open com frequency.

"_Fox?_" She responded.

"Fox your gonna have to fight no matter what..." Falco butted in "Even if its against Dan and Aerial..."

A tear ran down Fox's face as the realization hit him. He didn't want to shoot either of them down. But Rayzer wouldn't hesitate, and Fox knew that. But what about Aerial? What if he shot her down and killed her? Could he live with that? He might find out.

"StarFox...engage!" Fox yelled turning around and firing off some shots.

The fighters broke formation and began to dog fight with the StarFox squadron. Each made their own fair share of mistakes. But one of them made a fatal one. Fox predicted one of their moves and fired, hitting them in the engines, making them explode and begin spiraling down to the ground.

_"UGH! IM HIT!_" Fox heard Aerial's voice "_IM GOING DOWN!"_

Fox's eyes dilated as the realization of what he had just done hit him. There was some static before Rayzer's voice came through.

"_AERIAL!"_ He screamed "_FOXXXX!_"

A plane suddenly flipped around and began coming straight towards Fox, Vulcan cannon firing like there was no tomorrow. Fox swerved and pushed down on his control sticks, causing the nose of his plane to be pointed right at the ground. He pulled up and watched as Rayzer was still on his tail. As they both leveled out, Rayzer flew inverted above Fox. Their canopies matching. He looked up, and Fox could see the devil's irises between the gold of his eyes.

_**Aerial shook along**_ with the plane as it flew towards the ground of Roswell New Mexico. She began cursing and looked around the cock-pit and found the switch she was looking for. She flipped it up and jerked forward as the airbreak appeared our of no where. She throttled down, not like it would help since her engines blew. But it seemed to somehow slow her down a little. She brought the nose of her FireFox up into the air in an attempt to slow her down more. But at the rate she was going it was going to be a rough landing. Finally she hit the ground. The plane skidded for what seemed like forever before she finally hit a building. And everything went black.

She woke up a second later and began to scream as she looked around. She calmed down as she noticed she was still alive. But probably not for long. She reached down to her leg and unholstered her side arm. She cocked it, aimed up, and shot off a couple shots. The bullets pierced the canopy and she, with one punch, shattered the now unstable glass structure. She climbed out and reached back in, grabbing the seat and throwing it forward, revieling a compartment she had used to store her M-16/M-203 Assault rifle. She loaded a clip, cocked it, grabbed the duffel bag in there as well. And began moving through the rubble of the building. She heard voices and began to panic before seeing a door. She ran over, opened it, and went into a corner as she listened to the Cornerians talk.

"I'm telling you man, the pilot would have gone farther than thirty feet from the plane!"

"Come on, what if they're injured?"

"We'll I guess we'll find out then won't we!"

She walked over, opened the door, and put her sights on one of them. She hesitated for a second before hearing Dan talk to her.

"_On the ground you would shoot an enemy soldier's head off just so that they wouldn't see you and kill you..." _Then she heard one more thing that brought her to the brink of crying. "_You said it yourself, god can forgive even a serial killer, so he can forgive two kids caught up in a war..._"

She nodded to herself and flipped the safety off. She winced as she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the soldiers head. His partner, surprised, began to frantically look around. Aerial aimed up and shot him in the leg, making him fall. She got up and walked over, kicking his gun away.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered "I'm so sorry..."

And the sound of a gunshot could be heard all throughout the building.

_**Everything had slowed **_down to Dan. Everything, except his own movements in the FireFox's cock-pit. There was one thing that seemed to stay in focus no matter what happened. Fox McCloud's Arwing. It was right there, right in front of him! And he had just shot down the one person who had always been there for him. And Dan wanted to kill Fox for it.

"Your gonna pay Fox..." He said to himself "Ill make sure you DIE!" He flipped the cap on the control stick that covered a button. As he pressed it, a plasma tipped side-winder missile flew from one of Dan's wings and locked onto Fox.

"Rayzer you got one on your six!" Bernelli yelled.

Dan looked behind and saw another Arwing right behind him. He pulled back on the control stick, flying over the Arwing, seeing that Falco was the one trying to get a lock. He smiled "Not today bird-boy!". Dan flew right behind him and fired a few shots off from his Vulcan Cannon, blasting a couple parts off of Falco's Arwing. He quickly turned away sharply, out of Dan's pepper, and gave Dan another clear shot at Fox.

Fox had gotten lucky and had dodged the missile and was now trying to take down the other Knights. Dan growled and throttled all the way up, watching as things grew blurrier than they already were. He got the pepper over Fox's fighter and pulled the trigger, watching the high velocity shells leave a pretty white trail as they flew after their intended target. But to no avail. Dan cussed and continued to fly after Fox.

_**In the control room**_

"Damn it!" McCullin yelled watching the blue 3-D image of Knight-Six fly down and hit the ground "We have a fighter down! This just might be like Black Hawk Down!"

"Except no movie will be made out of this!" an ensign yelled "Knight-Six's heartbeat is firing like an assault rifle! But she's alive!"

"At least whats working for us! Whats her status!?"

An image of Aerial appeared on a separate display, showing two broken bones, and a few cuts. "Her status is right there sir! She has a broken leg, and a broken finger. And multiple cuts across her body! Shes been to hell and back but she's alive!"

"She hasn't been to hell" McCullin crossed his arms "Craeburn would say that..."

"Who gives a fuck about Craeburn right now?! He's a fuckin machine out there!" A display appeared showing Knight-One engaging not one Arwing, but three.

"How the hell is he doing that?" McCullin rested his hands on a round table "What about our Delta, and Ranger boys? How are they holding out?"

"Sir, three squads of Deltas are down half strength, and the Rangers aren't doing much better!"

"We need to start organizing...get the Rangers to Knight-Six's crash site! I want a check on the plane and immediate area!"

"Yes sir!"

"Lets take back Roswell Ladies!"

_**Aerial climbed over**_ several boulders before wiping her brow of sweat. She looked around and sighed. The gunshots that had gotten her concerned were now mere annoyances since she had realized they were not getting closer to Aerial, but instead further. She didn't know if this was a good idea to keep going away from them, but decided she wouldn't go closer so that she wouldn't get shot. She walked a few more feet before hearing the sound of armor moving through the city. She listened intently and decided that it was an American tank or truck, she decided this because Cornerians didn't have Diesel engines.

"If these are Cornerians I swear I will..." She stopped herself as she saw what looked to be a marine base. She smiled and ran forward, catching the attention of multiple soldiers who stopped her.

"Name and rank!" One of them yelled.

"Lieutenant Aerial Fortner! Knight Squadron!" She yelled with excitement "Shot down over twenty minutes ago!"

They looked at each other and then noticed the freely dangling Dog-Tag's around Aerial's neck.

"Alright, the Captain will want to see you!" He waved her, telling her to follow him.

She walked into a tent that was significantly cooler than the outside. She walked forward and saw a soldier with captains bars and she immediately took her right hand and saluted. He saw her, returned the salute, and then smiled.

"Well if its not the over night soldier!" He said walking forward "How are you Aer?"

She smiled "Good Gardener" She replied "Didn't know you were in this op"

"We'll, you probably didn't know that I was in Delta Force either?" He smiled back, but it quickly faded "We're in quite the position here Aer. Their tech combined with their tactics will eventually kill us off! We're fighting an un winable war here"

Aerial looked at the map and looked back at Gardener "I doubt that Gardener" She said to him "What about Breaker Squadron how are they holding out?"

"They're pinned down here..." He pointed to a plaza "They're keeping the enemy back, but thats about it..."

"And Knight squadron is keeping the air clear..." Aerial said to herself "I doubt this is un-winable Gardener..."

"Why do you think that Aer?" He asked.

"Because we have Craeburn"

_**Cole looked at the**_ moving images with great interest. The rest of StarFox had engaged a squadron of Earth fighters. And they had shot one of them down. Cole didn't catch the transmission from Fox, but they were beginning to win. Three fighters exploded, and it was almost even now. If they could take down Dan, then they were sure to win! Then something happened. Fox's fighter began to shake as a missile exploded off his right wing.

"Fox! You alright?!" Cole yelled through the comset.

"Cole, I'm hit what do you think?!" He retorted.

"Sorry..." Cole whispered. He switched his com to Krystal "Krys, whats the situation?"

"Cole" She replied in her slightly british accent "Dan is in the Air and Aerial has been shot down!"

"Aerial? She was in the air?!"

"Yes, she was, Fox shot her down and Dan returned the favor!" Her plane, highlighted purple on the display, flipped around avoiding a missile.

"Great..." Cole switched his com again to the commander on the ground "Commander Ryan? Whats the situation"

"Well we captured a squad of enemy soldiers, they claim to be a part of a military branch called 'Delta Force'" He replied "And another squadron calling themselves Army Rangers"

"The Deltas and Rangers are here?" Cole asked himself "Roger, give me a SITrep it twenty!"

"Yes sir!"

Cole sat down and grabbed his head. He was eighteen and he was just now learning the true meaning of stress. Poor Dan, he learned it four years ago. He looked up at Peppy who was keeping track of the StarFox teams conditions. Heart Rate, and everything else. Something they really needed a med expert on. But something Peppy somehow knew enough about to fill the position.

"Hey Peppy..." Cole asked as the hare turned around "Hows Fox doing?"

"Well" He began "He managed to make an emergency landing and is now avoiding some of their combat patrol's...but things don't look good"

"Tell me about it..." Cole said to himself. He looked at the display and got up "Falco whats up with you? Wass going on?"

"Man, Rayzer is getting us all somehow! Me Krys and Fox engaged him and he is somehow dodging everything we throw at him!" Falco replied as his fighter, highlighted blue, dodged a missile. "And he managed to shoot down Fox! And soon possibly the rest of us!"

"Damn..." Cole cussed sitting back down.

"We may need to pull out for now team!" Peppy cut in "Things aren't going well, and we won't be able to find Fox if we're dead!"

"Good point old timer! We better get out before our hides get toasted!" Falco replied "Krys! Slip! Lets go!"

The Arwings flipped around and began to ascend into the atmosphere and eventually made it back into the hangar of the Great Fox II. Cole watched as Falco climbed down the ladder, instead of his signature jump, and watched as the bandage above his left knee cap. Dan had missed and gone a few inches above the mark he wanted to hit.

"Hows the leg treating you so far?" Cole asked smiling faintly.

"Well lets just say you can do a job you weren't made for Cole" Falco replied "Now what about Foxie? We gonna go back for him?"

"I hate to say this but with Dan and his Squadron in the air we don't want to go back down there for a while..." Cole replied "Fox knows about the Cornerian Spec-ops soldiers down there, he would probably try to find them first..."

"So we're just gonna let him fight for himself?" Krystal asked "Thats what we're gonna do?!"

Cole looked down "If you think you can get past that squadron then go ahead and go back down Krys, but until then I'm not sure what to do...Dan shot down Fox and has been the only one able too..."

"Hes got a point Krystal" Slippy cut in as he walked over "The best thing to do is probably take the fight to another part of the United States..."

Slippy slowed down at the name of the nation. He had gone over what history Dan had given them a while ago and now knew the nations of the United States, the United Kingdom, and Great Britain.

"Maybe...I just don't want to leave Fox..." She replied beginning to walk off "I still say we should stay and find him before going anywhere..."

Cole looked down along with Falco and Slippy. "We could try to go back down there and then bug out" Falco said looking up "He is the 'leader' of the team."

"I suppose..." Cole turned around "Alright, I say we get Fox and leave...for now..."


	10. I won't let you go

Chapter 10

_**Was Aerial dead?**_ Or was she still alive on the ground? Dan didn't know. And he was going to kill Fox for even firing at her. Things had gotten faster and faster until the images he was seeing went back to normal. As the Arwing with Fox in it went down towards the ground, Dan watched as the three others flew up into the atmosphere. He sighed and looked around. The squadron slowly flew into formation and then waited for their orders. Dan thought for a moment before opening a channel to the control room.

"McCullin, We're heading towards the Delta and Ranger camp" Dan sighed as his hands began to shake "We need to regroup..."

There was a moment before McCullin got on "_Negative Wolfie, keep flying!_"

Dan shook his head "Thanks for the break McCullin!" He yelled flipping off the com, and then opening one to his squadron "Knights, we're heading towards the Delta and Ranger camp, follow me..."

They responded by simply doing as they were told. They flew low and fast before coming on what looked like a base instead of a camp. Dan winced as the landing caused his leg to tense, the one he had taken a bullet in. The bandage began to shine red as the muscles relaxed and the wound re-opened. He ignored it and jumped out of the cock-pit. He looked around desperately for Aerial, but looked down in disappointment when he saw she was not there. He watched as multiple soldiers ran over with guns pointed at Dan, yelling words like "get down now!" and "what the fuck are you doing here?!". Dan just ignored them as he pulled out his dog-tag and walked past them. He found a seat and sat down. He looked among the several faces and began to tear up as he saw that Aerial could not be seen among any of them. He put his head in his hands and just sighed. Was she really gone? Was the one person he really wanted to live with forever gone? Or was she finding her way to him as he thought about what was unfolding before him?

_**Aerial sighed as **_she and several Rangers went back to the crash site. When they arrived, the two bodies of the Cornerians had been removed and Aerial raised her gun as she heard a nervous shuffling go through the soldiers. They had been thrashed by the Cornerians before. And she couldn't blame them if they just wanted to leave. But she walked forward to the cock-pit and looked inside. It had been stripped of whatever equipment hadn't been busted up in the crash. And the seat had been taken off.

"Why would the Cornerians take this stuff?" A soldier kicked the body of a stipped Cornerian soldier.

"Because the Cornerians didn't take this stuff..." Aerial replied getting into the cock-pit and kneeling down "Cornerians would have done a neater job...I'm guessing rebel guerilla warfighters...taking whatever the hell they want or need to survive..."

"Makes sense I guess..." A soldier replied "But how would they have survived the Cornerian invasion force?"

"Because they know this city, I'm also guessing it was the rough and tough guys and gals who helped the others out when they were running and hiding..." Aerial looked over what they hadn't taken "Alright theres nothing here...lets do a quick search of the are and see if we can find some new friends!"

There was another nervous shuffle and Aerial waved her hand in the direction she wanted them to move. And so they began moving. It took a while to traverse the landscape, but they eventually began to move quicker than they had started off. Then the dreaded sound of blaster fire sounded. Aerial turned on a dime to see the sniper of the team fall, grasping the stub of his leg as the blaster cannon cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

"TAKE COVER!!" Aerial yelled diving behind a doorway as blaster fire came at her and the squad.

The soldier on the ground screamed, and yelled as the battle continued, the attackers seeming to not care about finishing the soldier off. Aerial listened and began to cry.

"OH FUCK THIS HURTS!" He yelled "HELP! HELP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He began to whimper and his crying was now more than evident "MOMMY! MOMMY ARE YOU THERE?!" His yells of terror suddenly ended as Aerial shot a bullet into the man's skull.

She pulled back into cover and let out a short sob before stepping out and firing off a few shots, taking out one of the attackers and hitting another in the leg. Everything seemed to stop suddenly and the attackers left the two fallen warriors. Aerial slowly walked over to the Cornerian that she had shot in the knee cap. She looked at his emerald eyes and watched as he looked into her eyes, expecting a quick death.

"You son of a bitch..." Aerial noted the fallen Blaster Cannon a few feet away from his body "Lets go" She hefted him up and began carrying him "You'll have a fun time where we're going!"

He didn't say or do anything but walk along, one hand on his leg, and another around Aerial's neck. He didn't even try to pull anything. Everything became clear when Aerial stopped to rest with the rest of the squad.

"I was hoping when we were dispatched that we wouldn't have to fight..." He said slowly as Aerial ate a ration "This is my first mission...heh...I thought that I would serve in peace time...what about you?"

Aerial ignored him at first before realizing that even though he was older than her, he was more so a kid. She looked down before back at him. Before she didn't care what he was, what he looked like, who he was. Now she did. His emerald eyes were contrasted by his black and white fur. His ringed tail was red with blood, and the mask over his eyes were somehow red with blood as well. The raccoon looked at her and waited for an answer.

"Me? I was drafted partially because of my boyfriend..." She watched as he began to open his mouth "Before you say anything, we've been through a lot and if he could have he would have stopped this..."

He shut his mouth before opening it again "I see...well I joined because I thought it was an easy way to get into college..." He laughed shortly "Didn't take into account actually blowing someones leg off...let alone coming to another galaxy..."

"I never thought I would ever kill anyone..." She looked at him "How old are you?"

He didn't hesitate to spit out a lie "I'm twenty-seven"

She laughed "Yea right, how old are you?"

He frowned "Alright, I'm eighteen...hell at eighteen..."

Aerial laughed again, making the raccoon give her a puzzled look "Try hell at sixteen...or in my boyfriends case fourteen..."

"What happened?" the soldier asked.

"Something I hope I never have to go through..." Aerial said slowly "You hungry...uuuuh whats your name?"

"My names Jack" He replied smiling slightly "And yea...I kind of am..."

Aerial chuckled and tossed him a piece of food "So why aren't you trying to run?"

He took a bite and then looked at her "Well for one, seven people with guns would make even the toughest soldier think twice. Secondly I want to live for my moms birthday in a few months...maybe get sent home"

"I doubt that will happen Jack..." Aerial got up "Both sides want to win for their own reasons"

"I didn't catch your name..." Jack replied.

"Its Aerial...and we're not that far from the base, don't expect the same respect I'm giving you..."

He nodded his head "War sucks"

"So does life"

_**Dan sat back**_ and looked over to see a squad of Rangers come into the base. He looked away before snapping over at the sight of a female figure. He got up and watched as she snapped up her head and left the soldier standing on another Ranger. She began to run forward before jumping into his arms.

"I thought you were dead..." Dan hugged her closer "I thought I was alone..."

"Dan, as long as I can ill live just so that I can keep jumping into your arms..." She said slowly.

Dan almost told her how cliché that sounded. But he didn't care. Fox hadn't killed her, and that was good enough for him.

_**Dan watched the **_raccoon as he paced around. He sighed as he punched him in the stomach for no reason.

"Alright, what are the Cornerians planning to do?!" Dan screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY WANT!?"

"I can't say anything I'm sorry!" he begged.

"BULL SHIT!" Dan yelled hitting him across the face "Why do they want Roswell this bad?!"

"I can't say!" He yelled back.

"I don't believe you..." Dan watched as the raccoon winced as he drew up a fist, but didn't let it hit his face, stomach, or anywhere. "Listen...We both want this to end...please just tell me what I want to know"

"I'm sorry man...I can't"

Dan sighed before leaving the room and leaning against the door. He began walking down the hallway but stopped when he heard a soft voice.

"He wants it to end...the war" Aerial said slowly seeing Dan "He's also eighteen and wants to live to see his mom's birthday..."

"Lifes a bitch Aerial...I won't kill him" Dan assured her "Can't say the same for anyone else..."

Aerial nodded, understanding that Dan wasn't that heartless to kill someone with no reason. War was one thing, beating someone to death was a completely different subject. So she just let him walk away.

_**Fox groaned as**_ he brought his leg over a piece of rubble. He had broken his leg when he crashed and was forced to find help himself. So he was looking for the Cornerian Spec Ops teams that were sent down. And so far he had found nothing except rubble, rubble and more rubble. They had done their job alright, but at what cost? Was Roswell this important to take out one base that was in the middle of the desert? Fox chuckled to himself. Roswell was gonna be taken anyway, why not sooner right?

"God why couldn't he have shot me down by a lake or hotel or something?" Fox gasped as his leg was hit by a steel rod poking out of a piece of fallen building "At least then I wouldn't have to stay on my feet all the time!"

He heard the small click clacking of rocks crumbling. Which told him that someone was watching, and possibly getting ready to kill him. He took out his blaster and swung around.

"Whos there?!" He yelled "Cornerian Spec Ops?"

"Name and Rank!" was the yelled response.

"Fox McCloud, StarFox mercenary team!" Fox yelled in response.

His next sight was a black clad soldier come out and smiled.

"Alright Grey, its Fox!" He yelled.

Fox grew a puzzled look and pondered the name. Grey...could it have been Bill Grey the soldier had just called out too? Or was it someone else. A grey furred hound came out and Fox became more confused than he already was. It wasn't Bill Grey, but it looked like him, with the exception it was a more feminine figure.

"Hey Fox!" she yelled out with a somewhat childish tone "Wassup!?" she hopped down to Fox's position.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Fox backed up a little.

"Oh your kidding me..." the hound looked down "Its me! Kayla!"

Fox slammed his hand on his face at the sudden realization. It was Bill Grey's sister. Kayla. While he and Bill had gone to the flight academy, Kayla had gone for the ground pounding experience. And she had never complained, sent a letter home saying how tough things were. She was a tomboy, and she didn't mind getting dirty to do her job.

"Your Spec Ops now?" Fox looked at her and smiled.

"Yep, I did my job and I got a reward for it." She put her hands behind her head before looking behind her "We found McCloud, tell command we're heading to their position now!"

There was a "yes ma'am!" and then a soldier hustled off to do their duty.

"After you Fox" She waved her hand and Fox began to walk forward and watched as she pulled out a human assault rifle.

"Don't like blasters?" Fox asked.

She looked at the rifle "We've been out here for three days Fox" She replied "We had to take what we could..."

"Have I been gone for three days?"

"No, you've been on the ground about half a day, we were on a previous assignment when the word that you were shot down came in" She turned around and began to walk "Command decided that compared to assaulting an enemy camp, you were the bigger priority"

"I'm flattered" Fox looked around in an attempt to find a rifle of his own, but could not find one. He shrugged, took out his blaster pistol, and followed Kayla.

"How's Bill doing?" Fox finally broke the silence that had come over the group "He wasn't on the roster for this operation"

"Bill was sent to re-take a planet from the remaining venomians..." She answered "It was decided that the use of StarFox was better used here on Earth, once again, this was the bigger priority"

Fox nodded and grunted as he vaulted over a large rock "I'm starting to hate a friend who lived here..." He changed the subject "He went through a lot, and when I first met him I didn't like him, after all wolves never really made it on my good side..."

"He was a wolf?" Kayla stopped "Blackburn...get over here!" She yelled as a sniper ran over "At the camp, wasn't there a wolf sitting down somewhere?"

"Yes Ma'am, a wolf that named himself to a superior" He responded.

"What was his name?"

"Captain Daniel Craeburn was what I heard Ma'am"

Kayla turned to face Fox "Ring any bells?"

Fox looked at the ground, and then nodded "All of them"

_**Dan wiped his **_nose smugly with his fist. It was late, he and another guy had been fighting for a while, and they had attracted a crowd. The guy swung with his left hand and Dan ducked and hit him in the gut with his right hand, while bringing his left hand on top of his head and brought it down on his knee. There was a "OOOOH!" that went through the crowd as the sound of a breaking bone could be heard. The guy fell down unconcious and Dan turned to the crowd.

"Anyone else?"

They all backed up and two medics came over with a stretcher. Dan mouthed the words "Don't fuck with me..." as he turned around. Aerial smiled and ran up next to him.

"I would win" She said walking up to him.

"What makes you think that?" Dan asked smiling.

"Because I'm your girlfriend, and even in a sparring ring you wouldn't hurt me." She said with confidence.

Dan grew a smile "Well, I wouldn't have to hurt you" He stopped for a second "All I would have to do is this!"

He ran up and began hugging her. After a second Aerial started laughing as Dan began to get her ticklish spots.

"Alright, Alright STOP!" She yelled as Dan put her down. She laughed a little bit before walking up to her tent and turned to Dan "Get some sleep okay? Shooting down Fox must have been a chore..." She walked in.

"Yea...It was" Dan turned around and looked up at the stars "At least they don't know pain, if they did the world would be too dark..."

"Craeburn, get in your quarters your on first watch in four hours" A voice came "So what are you waiting for?"

"You to shut up..." Dan walked into his tent and sighed at the emptiness. It was just him. He began thinking about who he used to be, WHAT he used to be. And then the words to describe everything popped into his head. "Remembering, I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore..." He began singing "And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react. And even when your so close to me, still so distant and I cant bring you back..."


	11. Fear of the Unknown

**UGH! Sorry about the belated post, i've been busy with other things. BUT I WONT STOP WRITING! so heres the next chapter, enjoy.**

----

Chapter 11

_**Aerial moved around**_ in her sleep. Something wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was like someone was looking through her head. She woke up covered in sweat and began looking around. At first she saw nothing, but then she looked over to see a white robed figure with one pure white eye showing. She began moving backwards and saw the figure moving towards her, pointing a finger at her.

"I look forward..." He began as they both stopped "To seeing you after the...pivotal...point in your life..."

"Pivotal point? What are you talking about?!" Aerial yelled as she heard footsteps.

"All will be revealed...in time..." The figure disappeared in a cloud of white dust as Dan burst through.

"Aer, you alright?!" He yelled looking around and sitting next to her "Aer...AER!" He yelled as she turned her head to face Dan, showing her dilated eyes "What...happened?"

Aerial seemed to studder "He...White..."

"Who are you trying to talk about?" Dan tried to get her calmed down "Who did you see?"

"A...man in a white robe..." She finally slowed down and talked.

Dan backed up and took some gasping breaths "White...robes?!"

Aerial nodded.

"Why is he here..." Dan whispered to himself "Alright Aerial, get some sleep okay?"

Aerial just kept staring into space.

"LIEUTENANT FORTNER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Dan yelled, grabbing her attention.

She nodded slowly and laid back down. As Dan walked out he got several bad looks, but he ignored them and made his way to the command tent. As he walked by there was no one staying in one spot for more than five seconds.

"Whats going on Commander?" Dan walked up to Gardener.

"Craeburn, just the...wolf...I wanted to see" he stammered for a second "We have an enemy camp up ahead, about three miles, and we have confirmation of multiple enemy units heading OUR way"

"Alright, the Knights can be ready in ten" Dan turned around.

"I need you ready in five" Gardener replied.

"Fine, FIVE mintues" Dan walked out and walked over to Bernelli's tent "BERNELLI!" he yelled watching the soldier scramble to his feet "Get the rest of the Knights, we have an attack to crush!"

"YES SIR!" Bernelli threw on some pants and ran out to grab the rest of the soldiers.

"BERNELLI TELL THEM TO GRAB ANY GUN THEY WANT OR NEED AND MEET UP WITH ME!" He yelled watching the soldier give him the thumbs up.

Dan walked into the armory and grabbed an SC-V6 Bolt Action sniper rifle as well as an M-4/M-203 assault rifle. He cocked the slide back and walked outside to see the rest of his squad come and grab two rifles, a handgun, and a knife. The last one to grab their things, was Aerial.

"Was it really him?" Dan asked himself as they silently moved out into the darkness of the broken figure of Roswell New Mexico.

_**Destiny, fate, freewill**_. Three words that if put together would not really make sense. These were the words that gave his job meaning. People thought of him as the grim reaper. To tell the truth, the reaper just the one who gave people their fate. HE was the one who made it. He sat in a rather angelic looking chair in his white robes. One eye visible in a white aura. He sat watching countless screens of men, woman, and children going about their lives. But two monitors in particular. The ones of Daniel Craeburn and Aerial Fortner. They were the two people who were caught up in the middle of one of the biggest events that would ever happen in history. He should know, he knew the future, the past, and every possibility of what could happen. He was the angelic reaper. Except he didn't do the reaping, those he talked to did. With the exception of one. The screen of Craeburn zoomed into his face. The wolf. The one who's will he could not break. Maybe the girl would be different. He smiled. Only time, would tell.

_**It was dead**_ silent out. Only the small sounds of the Cornerian assault vehicles could be heard along with some silent voices of the soldiers. Dan and the Knights crawled through the rubble of an old building and watched as two of their best snipers took aim at something. Dan taking out his own rifle, took aim at a female looking soldier. Before he could fire she turned and ran off in the opposite direction. Before he could wonder what was going on, gunfire erupted as they were spotted. The snipers shot off their rounds before running to a new position. Dan sat there and fired off round after round, only moving as their fire got closer and closer.

In the meantime Aerial and half of the squad, including Bernelli, flanked the formation with a TOW Missle launcher. After a second they decided a troop carrier would be essential to kill, and took aim. Aerial and Bernelli went next to a distracted tank and waited for the signal. Out of the blue an explosion rocked the Cornerian formation. Aerial nodded to Bernelli who jumped up with her on top of the tank as they opened the hatch, Aerial chucked a frag grenade into the hole, suddenly not caring what she did to the Cornerians. And listened to the screams as the explosion teared them apart. She let a single tear come from her eye before twisting around to see a female dog looking her in the eyes with an M-16 to her face.

"Wassup bitch?" Aerial asked bringing her rifle up.

"Nothing much, you gonna drop that?" The hound asked.

"Dead people first" Aerial shot off a round and the dog dove off the tank and lept to her feet, running behind cover "Rayzer, I have a runner, I'm going after her!"

"_Aerial! Stick to the plan! Don't engage!"_ Dan's voice came through.

"Sorry to disobey orders Ray!" She yelled as she ran into the pitch black building. She looked around before hearing the slide of a rifle draw back and she jumped forward just as a round passed through where she had just been.

"Never go against a spec ops trooper in the dark" The dogs voice echoed "Especially when they can do better than you!" She suddenly jumped out and tackled Aerial to the ground. Both of their guns sliding to opposite ends of the room. Aerial grunted as she fought to win.

"You can't do better than me!" Aerial flipped over, getting on top and taking out her knife trying to bring it to her throat "You may have the 'senses' to use! But I have more determination that you could EVER HAVE!"

"Determination is only part of it little girl!" The dog flipped over so that Aerial was on the bottom with a knife to her throat "Its all about knowledge! And if you don't have the knowledge to use what you have and know when your opponent is making a mistake than get out of this place girl!"

"There are two reasons why I'm not going to die today!" Aerial fought to keep the knife away from her throat "One, is I have something to live for!" She brought the knife a few more inches away "Another is MY BOYFRIEND!" She threw the spec ops soldier away from her body and began scrambling after the fallen M-16 rifle. She picked it up and swung it around, seeing the soldier had grabbed her gun and run. Aerial didn't hear anymore gun fire and cautiously walked out of the building only to be grabbed by Dan.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" He yelled waving towards the building "You disobeyed direct orders!?"

"Dan just because your the military's attack dog doesn't mean that I have to be!" She automatically yelled as she turned around.

Dan opened his mouth as if to say something but decided against it for a second. As Aerial continued to walk away he whispered so that he thought no one could hear him "I just don't want to lose you..."

_**Aerial was angry**_ and she didn't know why. She had just yelled at her boyfriend when he was just worried about her safety. But what was she talking about, its just like that one guy said. He didn't care about her, he was using her for something. But that didn't make sense! He had been with her the past two years and had done nothing to hurt her...So why did she start thinking what she was right now? It didn't make sense, and she had the feeling she was wrong. But she didn't believe it. They gathered around after the attack in an old building, one of the few left standing. While Dan and Bernelli talked about what they would do Aerial was sitting in the corner with some other soldiers talking about stuff. Aerial had to know what the others thought.

"Hey guys...what do you think Rayzer thinks of me?" She asked with a concerned look on her face while the others looked at each other.

"You crazy Edge?" Jackson replied "He would take a bullet in the head for you! What makes you ask that question?"

"Its just that someone told me that he didn't care for me..." She looked down.

"That persons lying Aer" Another soldier added on "Ray would do anything for you no matter if it would get him hurt, its just the way he is with you!"

They all heard Dan cuss as he picked up the radio.

"DAMN IT GARDNER!" He screamed "YOUR LEAVING US?!"

"_Sorry Craeburn, but orders are orders. You know that better than any of us_"

"Gardner! We only have what we brought! We don't have any vehicles or anything!" Dan yelled, a little calmer "The tank we hijacked was hit multiple times and won't work!"

"_Craeburn, the orders came from McCullin..._" Gardner replied "_And orders, are orders_"

"Gardner come on! Send something to help us out!"

"_I'm afraid Gardner is under no jurisdiction to do that Captain_" McCullin's voice came through "_I had to make a decision after seeing that it was more than a strike force, and that decision was that the Knights. Are disposable._"

"You sicken me McCullin! I hope your soul burns in hell!" Dan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"_We'll see whose soul is burning in hell after I have my victory dance on top of hundreds of Cornerian bodies Craeburn!_" McCullin replied as he cut the line.

"That bastard..." Dan whispered under his breath.

"So whats the plan?" Aerial asked sheepishly.

Dan just looked at her, then Bernelli, and everyone else. He walked over to a corner and sat down, his knees by his head. He sat there for a moment before looking up "I need to see a map..."

Bernelli walked over with a GPS and Dan started to mess with it. He walked it over to a table where a laptop had been set up and plugged it in, making the pale image of the New Mexico map coming on screen. He pointed to their position.

"This is where we are, and this is where A-51 is" He traced a line to Area 51 "Thats some distance if you guys haven't noticed"

"Yea, so what are we going to do?" Bernelli asked.

"Have you seen BlackHawk Down, Bernelli?" Dan asked looking at him.

"Yea, thats the movie that helped me make the stupid ass decision to join the marines" He replied.

"Should have been the Rangers but okay" Dan replied a little off note "Thats what we do, we're those soldiers stuck in the city, except the rules have changed."

"What were the rules?" Aerial asked.

"Do our job" Dan answered looking into her eyes.

"What are they now?" Aerial continued.

"Just...survive..." Dan said slowly looking outside "We move in two hours, under the darkness, I want two sharpshooters on the top of the building for the next hour and a half!"

Two men nodded as they began climbing stair case after stair case.

"The rest of us gets sleep, rest, and relaxation" Dan said sitting by a window "We'll need it..."

_**Aerial couldn't sleep.**_ Not after what happened last time she had done that. The man had come to her and begun to make her think about her and Dan's relationship. What scared her the most, was it was her dad's voice that had begun talking to her. And her dad had hated Dan ever since they had begun going out.

"_He's a no good punk Aerial!_" He would keep yelling after he would leave her house, or she would get back from a date, she hadn't seen his apartment until he was 13 and Cole let him use one his friend owned. "_One day he's gonna make a mistake and your going to pay for it!_"

Aerial closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek "Your wrong dad..." She whispered to herself "He's gonna save me one day...and things will get better..." She looked up to see him begin walking over "I know it..."

He walked over and sat down "Listen, Aerial, I'm sorry..." He began "I'm just concerned that ill lose you...I can't help it..." He put his hand on her "And things have been getter harder, I know that, but things get worse before they can get better" he padded her and then got up "And when they do, ill be there right next to you"

Aerial sighed a bit as he walked away. She was beginning to think like her old self! That guy must have been lying, if Dan didn't love him, then he wouldn't have done that! Would he? Is he just playing a game? He wouldn't do that. Or would he? Aerial's head was on fire with all of the thoughts running through them. He ignored them and closed her eyes, just before she fell asleep Dan began poking everybody gently with his boot.

"Come on, we gotta move if we're gonna make it back to A-51..." He picked Aerial up and set her on her feet and smiled "Lets go"

She slowly nodded and picked up her rifle. As the snipers came down they walked out on the streets, ducking into any building, or cover, they could. They moved quickly, but cautiously. As the sun slowly rose into the sky they heard the sound of moving feet and vehicles. They ducked into a building and all stayed out of the open window views and listened, Dan being the only one brave enough to poke the slightest bit of his head out. He pulled it back in and his face for a mere second was in pure panic. He closed his eyes and took a breath, taking his left hand and made a walking motion, infantry. He made an "o" and then a two with his fingers. Twenty plus infantry, Aerial got that part. He made a "k" after taking his right hand off the trigger guard. That she didn't get. Then she looked out and saw a Kaiser tank. One of the most powerful tanks in the Cornerian arsenal she guessed.

"We need to follow them and see where they're going" Bernelli whispered "Maybe we can do some damage!"

Dan nodded and watched as they moved on slowly, watching for any movement. They moved on and after a minute Dan and the Knights moved onto the next building, keeping steady pace with the soldiers and tank. They finally came across what they were looking for.

"Holy shit..." Bernelli cussed as they all tried to take a look.

"And guess what we get to do" Dan said smiling and looking at Bernelli and Jackson.

"Cause some trouble?" Jackson asked shakily.

"Kick some ass and forget their names" Bernelli replied looking at him then Dan.

"And its going down tonight"

_**The day grew**_ longer and darker. Everyone was tired and Dan had spread out the Knights to get supplies. He sent two of the Knights to find some help from the rebel forces in the area. Dan sat in the corner with his knees up to his head. He looked up as a stopping sound could be heard, and then as the door slammed open. It was the two soldiers, Taurus, and Walker.

"Captain" Walker stepped forward "We have good news, and bad news"

"Gimme the good" Dan replied looking up.

"Well the good news is they have agreed to help us" Taurus stepping up with Walker.

"And the bad news?" Dan asked looking at them.

"They want an immediate evac from the area" Walker answered "From the entire area, they want EVERYONE out"

"Well lets see if we can help them out" Dan got up and looked at them "Lets push the date back for a while and get this set up, and set up right!"

"YES SIR!" they shouted as they turned and ran down the stairs again.

Dan walked over and grabbed a sniper rifle and began to walk up to the roof top. As he got up there he took the scope and aimed at the enemy camp. He grabbed the bolt and popped it up, and slid it back. Chambering a round getting his sights on a soldier.

"I could just start it now..." His finger hovered over the trigger "Then maybe Me and Aerial could get out of this mess..."

"I wouldn't do that" A voice came from behind him as a teenage girl started talking to him "Or else you might not get our help."

Dan looked over to see a small 15 year old girl. "Who are you?"

"The names Amy, Griffith" She walked forward "Who are you?"

"Call me Rayzer" Dan replied "So why are you here?"

"I'm part of the squad that your boys brought over to talk about what the hell we're gonna do" She crossed her arms "Gonna join us?"

Dan strung his sniper rifle across his back and nodded. Walking down with her to see four other people standing with the Knights. Dan walked up next to them and nodded "So any ideas?"

"We're just going to help with the operation, we're waiting for the plan" A man replied "So you think it, we'll do it"

Dan looked at a map that Bernelli had spread out on the table. He looked out at the compound and then at Bernelli "Bernelli, first we're gonna run night time recon, get in the compound, sabotage their recon vehicles and give them a reason to leave so we can detonate them" He looked at the rebels "After we take down some of their wall, you come in and cover us while we take a kaiser tank that we will have taken a crucial part from."

"Which ones the Kaiser again?" Amy asked blushing slightly.

"The kaiser is their bad ass transport tank" Dan looked at her "Up to twelve soldiers can sit in it, up to four riders on the side of the tank, and two gunners, and two drivers"

"Think we can all get on there then?" She asked.

Dan thought for a minute before turning to the rest of his squad mates "I need four volunteers to stay back if needed and cover us while running along our new ride" He waited for some answers.

Taurus, Bernelli, Jackson, and Aerial lined up. Dan looked at them before stopping at Aerial, opening his mouth slightly, but closing it and nodding while he smiled to her "Well there you go" He turned to the rebels "Lets get our job started"


	12. Operation Run 'away'

Chapter 12

_**Dan watched through**_ his sniper scope as various vehicles went about their patrol routes. He adjusted his scope and zoomed in on one particular vehicle of interest. The Kaiser Transport Tank. He smiled, things might get interesting once they had that. It was parked in a hangar, and there were multiple vehicles strewn around the compound. He moved his rifle so that the scope focused in on a particular soldier, one that was highly decorated. Red suit...red hat...gold laurels...it was a general. His finger itched to pull the trigger and take down a certain officer, but he couldn't do it. The now obvious female feline, turned around and walked into an armory.

"Why would a general go into an armory?" Dan asked himself as he pulled away and looked with his eyes. As he looked back in he noticed the feline come back out in battle armor, along with various weapons "At least I know the Cornerians don't have fat armchair generals like we do..."

"We got the supplies Craeburn" A voice came from behind "Food, Cloths, Blankets, everything you wanted."

"Good, we might be here a while..." Dan looked to see a man with a blanket strewn across his shoulder and then a box of what looked like cereal in his hand "That all?"

"Oh, yes Craeburn, we just decided to live off of one blanket and some cereal" He said sarcastically. He tossed Dan the things he had and turned around "Figured since you were the only one out here you might want some stuff to help make it easier."

"Yea, thanks..." Dan caught the box of cereal and the blanket "What time is it?"

"Its four in the morning" He said almost emotionless.

"Well still have work to do..." Dan said almost to himself as he turned around slowly "So far I count...twenty plus personnel per change of the guard...and five plus patrol vehicles at one time..."

The man turned around for a second before walking down stairs. Dan began to drift in and out of consciousness. The relief of sleep being held at bay just by sheer will. The darkness kept creeping in on the center of the scope as he looked through it, only to be pushed back by Dan forcing his eyes open. His ears perked as he heard a noise behind him and he swung around, finger almost pulling the trigger as he noticed it was Aerial behind him.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled ducking as the barrel went over where her head had just been "CHILL OUT!"

Dan sighed "Sorry Aer, I'm really stressed right now..." He turned back around and waited for a response. All he felt was a weight against his back. And as he turned around he saw Aerial leaning against his back. Instead of saying something he just let her stay there. He then heard a soft voice.

"So are you two going out or something? Good friends?" Amy came up and sat next to Dan and Aerial.

"Yea, we're going out" Aerial smiled at her "Four years, that is the right date, right Dan?"

Dan nodded "Yea...should be"

"Tired much?" Amy looked at Dan who was resting his head on his rifle.

"Ya think?"

Amy looked down and then at Aerial "How did you find this guy? Let alone stay with him?"

Aerial laughed a little bit and looked at her "A friend introduced us, went out a week later, and I'm still with him because...well...reasons you wouldn't understand"

Amy pouted a little "Fine, don't tell me..."

Aerial shook her head a little and smiled slightly "You'll learn one day..."

Amy smiled slightly got up and walked towards the stairs and heard a silent snoring "I think your guys asleep" she turned and walked down the stairs.

Aerial looked over and sure enough Dan was resting with the but of his sniper rifle as a pillow. She giggled a little bit before grabbing the gun and his shoulder, leaning them both down. Covering Dan up and taking his rifle.

"My turn to play watch dog..." She looked through the scope, and prepared for a long, long morning.

_**Dan woke up **_slowly to the golden sun rising above the ruins of New Mexico. He twitched his nose as he smelled food and he looked up. Aerial was half asleep with the sniper rifle in her arms. She looked at him and smiled shakily.

"Good morning..." she yawned "Foods downstairs...you owe me..." She began to drift into sleep.

"Just go to sleep, take a break" Dan layed her down on the makeshift bed he must have made when he was sleeping.

"If you don't then why should I?" She asked slowly as she yawned again, curling up in the blankets.

"Because your not me" Dan watched as she slowly fell asleep and he walked down the stairs.

He came down to see the rebels and Knights talking together about various things. From mechanics, to music, to tactics. They seemed to be getting along. It all slowly ended as they saw the wolf coming down the stairs. He ignored the looks and grabbed a fresh pancake that was on a skillet they took from some store. As he began eating Amy walked up to him.

"Hey, I have a question" She looked at his ears and tail "Why do you have red markings? Where did they come from?"

"I don't know..." Dan replied between mouthfuls of food "They just sorta appeared"

"I see" Amy leaned back against a wall.

"So why are you fighting?" Dan asked looking at her "Don't you have a choice?"

"I have my reasons" She replied looking at him "Don't you?"

Dan stopped for a second before continuing to eat, ignoring the question, and waiting until she left. It took a while, but finally she was sick of waiting for an answer and left. He finished off his meal before going back up the stairs to continue his watch.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Dan wiped off the crud in his eyes before turning his attention back to the slowly mobilizing force. He tuned a stolen radio to a different frequency, hoping to pick up their communications. And finally, it worked.

"_The humans are putting up a fight sir_" A voice said calmly "_This, Area 51 must be very important to them if they are defending it with the best of their troops! They also seem to have new ammunition!_"

Dan grew a puzzled look, new ammunition? What could they have done to make ammunition more effective against the Cornerians? Sure their armor wasn't made to protect them from projectiles, it was the fear of death alone that made the Cornerians such a powerful enemy to the Earth forces, to Earth, in war firepower is everything, tactics are just icing on the cake. But Cornerians could be under powered and still somehow come on top. So what were these new rounds?

"_Sir they also seem to have multiple armored units, we're pulling back and we are going to see if we can flank around!_"

Dan laughed a little "Its a fucking base in the desert you can't flank around it...but you can go under it...fuck"

"_Its a base in the desert Lieutenant you have to take it head on, we're sending some support for you_" Dan watched as some vehicles with troops took off from the compound.

"Who would have thought that McCullin's head strong tactics would be the perfect distraction..." Dan talked to himself a little as he noticed people bringing out the kaiser tank "Shit, better get something to distract them long enough for me to take a shot on their tank..." he smiled and pulled out a laser sight "If this works with my dog it will work for a simple grunt..." He aimed the laser on the tank in front of one of the soldiers and smiled in amusment as he took his hands off the kaiser and moved towards it, trying to grab it. He moved the laser and the soldier moved faster to catch it. Soon the other soldier noticed the small red beam in the shade of a tent and went after it as well. He chuckled a little bit and looked for a certain point on the tank. He found it, dropped the laser pointer, aimed and shot. The shot pinged against the hull and Dan immediately got down and crawled to the stairs, seeing it open he almost yelled out "Hold on! Stay down!" He looked up over the side and sighed seeing the commander coming out, seeing the dent of the round, and seeing the hastily dropped wrench on the ground. His fists clenched together and he walked inside the tent.

"Having fun?" Bernelli's voice suddenly appeared.

"Bernelli!?" Dan looked around and hid the laser pointer.

"Nice work, didn't think it would end up working!" He laughed a little.

"Heh..." Dan got up and walked inside "Neither did I"

"Well it did and we don't need to get down and dirty with the kaiser" Bernelli patted him on the back and got closer "Listen, things are getting heated over at A-51, if we're gonna make our move and take advantage of this we better do it soon!"

Dan nodded "Tomorrow morning we'll make it, we still need to get people inside and make sure they know their cue to move!"

Bernelli nodded "So how many hours?"

"Seven hours, we make our move" Dan moved past him.

"Seven hours, how much damage can we plan in seven hours?" Bernelli laughed to himself as Dan disappeared.

_**Operation start, ETA – 3 hours**_

The time flew bye as everyone prepared for the operation. Bernelli, two rebels, and Jackson went to the compound in the first two hours with enough gear to blow everything, including a good portion of the wall, to pieces so that the rest could get in. Dan sat on top of the building they were sitting on and watched the fire team sent down set up countless charges on all but the kaiser tank, and a couple other vehicles. As they went back into the shadows Dan looked out to see drivers come out and get in the vehicles that they had sabotaged and started them up, as they drove away Dan grew a smile. He turned around and looked at the clock he had set up. Three hours until the mission started, and they were already prepared for the worst, or the beginning of the worst.

Dan sat in silence as everyone else did what they had to. It seemed like forever until he finally saw Bernelli coming up to him with a rifle strung across his back. He came over, sat down and looked at Dan.

"We're ready Rayzer" He smiled slightly "Wanna make some noise?"

"First we need to get into position..." Dan got up "Wanna get everyone moving? We gotta move right now otherwise we can just forget about the mission..."

"Yea, I got it" Bernelli got up and started to yell at the others while Dan sulked for a while.

Aerial walked up to him and smiled "Come on, we need to get into position" She grabbed his arm "Lets go"

"Aer, do you remember that one girl?" Dan looked at the ground "Wanted me to protect her and then turned on me? Started saying things?"

"Oh...her...yea I remember" Aerial looked at him and felt sorry, he had gone through a lot when he was twelve, especially concerning a certain girl.

"Wonder what made her do that..." He looked at her while he got up "But ill let it die, lets go..."

Aerial smiled "Just what I was thinking"

_**Operation Start, ETA – 5 minutes**_

Dan waited for things to get moving. The team had gotten inside the compound and was setting up the explosives. He and two other snipers were watching the enemy move around and kept their guys out of trouble. He kept his sights on the general while the others got her sergeants. He finally heard the words he needed to hear.

"_Wolf this is pup, Charges are set, and the tigers out of its den_"

Dan smiled "And the hunters are coming out to play..." He fingered the trigger as he waited for the last few minutes to count down.

In the next few minutes vehicles continued to leave for Area 51, giving them a little more breathing space.

"Roger pup, the tigers are going to have fun" he pressed a button as the timer hit zero and the vehicles in the distance exploded. The charges on the wall detonated at the general looked around in panic. Dan zoomed in and took the shot, watching the body fall as he loaded another round and took out a soldier who came out into the open.

"_Wolf, the gears are turning, we're getting the kaiser now_" Bernelli's voice came through "_Keep them off of us while we get working!_"

"Roger pup, Edge, thats your cue!" Dan looked over to where Aerial's team was supposed to come from and saw gunfire come from their direction as soldiers began to fall.

"_Gotcha Wolf, taking things up to the next level!"_

It was Bernelli's idea to change their callsigns for this battle, the last thing they needed was to have the cornerians having a name to go by if they searched files. He looked over to see the rebels, including Amy, on the ground and doing what they were supposed to. Amy climbed into the crew compartment and he listened to what she was reporting.

"_Alright, no ones in here! Mind getting someone to take care of this stuff?_"

Dan smiled and chuckled for a second. He watched as the teams tech walked into the compartment and started to fix the minor damage that Dan had caused with the bullet he had shot into the vital area. He was looking over everything and was pleased with how it was turning out. He looked over to see a couple Cornerian transports.

"Alright, start getting those transports warmed up while we get down and start covering you!" Dan flipped the gun around and began running down the stairs, the cold air getting under his fur and touching his skin, keeping him awake. He finally got to ground zero and began hustling over to the others position. He took out his M-4 and looked around. The gunfire had stopped, and everything was silent. All anyone could hear were the silent whispers of the rebels and the Knights, along with the hissing of torches sealing bullet holes in the metal of the vehicles.

"Ayo, Wolf, we can get going in ten minutes!" Bernelli gave him a situation report as he hastily started up some transports and started checking them out "HEY! REBEL DUDES! ITS LIKE DRIVING A TRUCK!" He yelled "GO GET YOUR OTHER PEOPLE!"

One of them nodded grudgingly and grabbed a couple others, running into the vehicle and driving off to an unknown location. Dan sat down by the kaiser and waited for the blaster shots to come out of no where, but no shots came. He listened intently as Jackson flipped through the channels on the radio, finally hitting something.

"_SIR! The outpost has just been attacked!_"

"_Well then send a small group back to see what is going on!_"

"Shit, WOLF! We gotta problem!" Jackson yelled as he turned around and shot the radio "We should move!"

"Bernelli, how long till that kaiser is ready?!" Dan got up and ran up a small scale of stairs.

"Five minutes Wolf! Maybe less!" He yelled as the torches stopped for a second.

"I want it cut down to two minutes!" Dan yelled taking out a sniper rifle and seeing some dust rising "Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" He yelled as everyone started to scramble.

Countless tense seconds were passing by as the kaiser was slowly brought back online. Finally there was a humming and Dan turned around to see the kaiser floating.

"MOVE!" Dan yelled as he stood by the hatch and watched the troopers run inside, Bernelli and Dan moving ahead to the drivers seats.

"You wanna take the wheel?" Bernelli asked looking up at an empty gun turret.

"You know it!" Dan jumped over and turned the kaiser around, pushing forward, sending the enormous tank against the wall. Easily breaking it, allowing the tank to escape the compound as the C-4 placed against the buildings went off.

"Who the hell did that?!" Dan looked back for a brief second.

"I thought it would have helped" Jackson spoke up "Did it?"

"May have done more damage that I was planning, ill give you that" Dan tried to feel the bumps under the tank as they went over debris, but all he could feel was the slow rising and declining of the tank as it floated over it as if there was nothing there.

"Now I see why this is such a big deal to get!" Bernelli yelled "Its smoother than my Ford GT back home!"

"Bernelli, you'd be lucky to have a Grand Caravan!" Jackson yelled laughing a little.

"Hey that Caravan had fold down seats!" Bernelli shot back.

Dan couldn't help but laugh as the dust settled and he saw the figures climbing the walls looking for soldiers who could be hiding. They eventually came across the camp they had landed and started to fight on the ground. Their FireFox's were taken, and there were scattered parts, everything but the vehicles and most of the weapons had been taken.

"Well at least we can pimp this thing out..." Bernelli looked at Dan while he looked around for targets.

"At least we can make a sign to show that we aren't the Cornerians..." Dan replied getting out of the carrier and looking around.

The command tent was still up, as well as the barracks and the armory. When he walked in, most of the weapons had been taken. Mostly the heavy stuff. Rocket launchers, 50. cal sniper rifles. Basically shot guns, pistols, and bolt action rifles were left.

"Well, what do we have in terms of resources?" Dan turned around "Like paint?"

There was a second "We can add our own Earthling touches with some spare metal, and then we can paint over it in desert camo with some paint" Someone reported as a humming could be heard.

"Whats that?"

"The rebels sir, they're bringing friends"

"Great"

"What?"

"More escortees..."

_**The Nu Kaiser flew **_across the open sand, easily flying ahead of the transports holding the rebels and the civilians. Dan looked ahead and looked at the blaster and tracer rounds flying through the dark night air. They had repainted the Kaiser in a matter of minutes thanks to Jackson's graffiti knowledge, and it looked like it belonged to the Knights. Which was what they liked. "Knights" were written in black and traced with white across both sides of the tank, not big enough to be considered an eye sore, but they were there. "Nu Kaiser" was written on the gun turret as well as on the front of its rounded edges.

"Lets rock the audience Knights..." He looked over to the side to see two dirt bikes riding beside them, kicking up dust like no tomorrow.

"_You got it Rayzer_" Aerial's voice came through the com system as a rider looked towards the kaiser.

"Lets give them something scary enough to shit their pants eh?" Someone chimed in.

"Just make sure that the barrels stay hot!" He looked over to the blaster gunner.

"Yea, lets keep the big guy loaded too!" There was the crazy voice of Jackson as he sat in the main turret gunner seat.

"Alright we're coming up on A-51...lets do this..." Dan looked to see very few intact armored vehicles.

"Alright, pulling the cap!" a gunner opened fire as they passed by several infantry units that had begun to pull back.

The tank rocked as Jackson pulled the trigger, sending an enormous beam of energy towards an enemy formation. Blowing it to pieces. Bernelli pulled the trigger on the gatling gun, sending multiple beams towards stray soldiers. The hatch opened while the Kaiser was moving and four soldiers hopped out, rolling as they hit the ground and popping up to aim at some soldiers and pop off a few rounds before hiding behind some wreckage. The dirt bikes wined as they flew past soldiers, climbing up the ramps that the Cornerians had deployed to climb over the fence of Area 51, landing on the other side.

Dan pulled the kaiser around and grabbed a rifle, heading towards the rear hatch and aiming. Pulling the trigger and seeing some Cornerians drop.

"Craeburn?! How the hell are you still alive?!" The panicked voice of McCullin came across the com line.

"McCullin, the ability to survive is gained through the will!" Dan shouted against the gun shots "I just happen to have something to live for!"

The vehicles that were left alive quickly turned around and began to pull back at the sudden appearance of several soldiers, the transports sneaking around to the rear of the base after the Cornerian's had left. Dan looked around and smelled the gunpowder in the air and sighed. He couldn't wait until he wouldn't have to smell that again. He looked over to see the gates opening and the transports going in. As the sun came over the horizon, spreading rays of golden light across the barren and destroyed landscape. Dan noticed three blue and white figures heading towards New Mexico.

"Aerial, get the techs to prep eight FireFox's for immediate launch, we're taking this Kaiser and we're getting out of here" Dan spoke softly through the com "Get StarFox away from Area-51, and make the fight over here a little easier..."

"How do you know they will follow us?"

"Because" Dan looked at watched as a beam appeared and an the appearance of an Arwing filled Dan's vision "Fox wants to find me...and me leaving should make him want to chase me..."

"So where are we going to go Rayzer?" Bernelli's voice came through.

"Detroit city, Michigan" Dan smiled at the thought "My old stomping grounds"

_**Cole sat and **_watched the vital signs of Fox quicken as Krystal, Falco, and Slippy landed their Arwings by him. He listened to the usual chatter, glad your alive, good to see ya, I missed you, etc. etc. And watched the more...interesting...signs on the screen. Dan was on the move. He was moving away from New Mexico and heading somewhere else. He looked at the roster and saw that Cornerian forces were moving away as well, but in the opposite direction to a place where they were needed more.

"Fox, Dan is on the move...along with the stolen Kaiser tank, and seven other planes..." Cole rested his head on his face "So what are we gonna do about it?"

There was a moment of silence until Fox's voice came through "_Affirmative, we need to get Dan out of the way. He and his squadron are the one thing that seem to be...causing the most problems..._"

"Fox, that doesn't sound like you" Cole grew an expression of concern on his face "You sound like Wolf"

"_Do I have a reason not to?_"

"Other than the fact that Dan is our friend, not our enemy"

"_Cole! Did you not see what he did to us?! Did you not see the three bullets sitting in a tray in the med lab?! You think about it and tell me this isn't what we need to do!_"

Cole stood up, wanting to deny what Fox was saying. But he couldn't. Dan wasn't the person they had known two years ago. He was a soldier. And in this war. He was the enemy.

"_So, do we have anymore information about Dan's friends?_" Falco's voice broke the short silence.

"Yea, I dug some up from a spec ops soldier on the ground. They're designated 'Knight Squadron' by the Earth military. They're skilled in almost everything. Hacking, marksmenship, flying, driving, anything you can list, they probably can do" Cole explained looking at a list "They also seem to be the least important squadron to the new general at Area 51..."

"_How do you know that?_" Krystal's voice came through.

"Because, the files that were hacked are from the unseen breaching of Area 51 and taken out" Cole explained "These were from the files of one General Jack McCullin. He even says it right here 'Knight squadron is an expendable resource that can easily be replaced. Given that headstrong wolf lets them die, or screws up'"

"_Well at least we know that Dan still tries not to let anything happen to his squadron mates" _Slippy analyzed "So where are they bound?"

"I'm not sure...Peppy can you get me a com breach?" Cole turned to the old hare who was sitting at the computer.

"Of course, give me one moment" His old southern voice replied.

"Give him an Arwing too!" Cole added in as the com chatter came through.

"_Where are we gonna go?_" A voice asked with a slight sense of panic.

"_Detroit city, Michigan. My old stomping grounds_"

"Detroit city?" Cole mouthed to himself.

"_Well team, lets head back to the Great Fox and re-arm"_ Fox replied as his engines started up "_We're going to go wolf hunting!_"


	13. As time goes on

Chapter 13

_**The Knights flew above**_ the forests of Kansas. Watching the greenery fly by in a splattering of green. Below was the Nu Kaiser, and its occupants. Pit-Bull squad. Dan looked around to see the remainder of the Knights flying in two formations, four of them in each. Bernelli leading one, and Dan leading the other. The clouds flew past them, engulfing the fighters in mist for a mere second before moving past them to travel more of the blue abyss that they had come to know as the sky.

"How you holding out Pit-Bulls?" Dan looked down to see the Nu Kaiser pausing for a second before hovering over an enormous fallen tree. Blaster marks apparent.

"Well, other than seeing some evidence of Cornerian soldiers coming through here, we're doing good" Michaels voice came through "So why aren't the Breakers with us?"

"Because, with two of the best squadrons gone from A-51, we need to give them a reliable squadron with reliable pilots right?" Dan laughed a little "And if I had stayed there then I would have attracted more than enough attention to screw us all over..."

"Guess you have a point...ayo where are we trying to get to today?" Michael asked hastily "We're kinda anxious to get out of this tank A.S.A.P.!"

"Sorry Michael, we're looking to get to Michigan in the next one or two days..." Dan said in a concerned tone "We won't be stopping for another four hours man, when its dark..."

"DAMN!" His voice sounded panicky "Man just tell us when we can get out! Not exactly the best feeling to be crammed with your friends who smell like crap, and then be expected to stay quiet for the next three hours..."

"Alright calm down Michael." Dan looked back down at the tank to see it speeding up "Why are you speeding up?"

His question was answered as an explosion was set off right by the Nu Kaiser. He looked around to see soldiers hiding in places where they would have never expected to see them. Dan cussed and looked at his map.

"Knights, lets help out the Pit-Bulls!" He went inverted and pulled up, causing him to lose altitude at an amazing rate. After three seconds he got a target and pulled the trigger, sending drained uranium rounds to the ground, sending up plumes of red dust as they impacted soldiers who were stupid enough not to move as they heard the roar of engines. He broke out of his dive and then flew mere feet from the tops of the trees, watching the series of strafing runs being carried out.

"Michael, whats the situation?" Dan asked calmly.

"Well your runs are helping" there was the sound of the gatling gun and the main cannon "But they keep coming! The Cornerians must have already come here!"

Dan looked at the map that showed the enemy territory and most importantly. Friendly territory. As they went through the forest he cussed, seeing the amount of distance they had yet to cover. He listened as all gunfire stopped.

"Michael...you alright?" Dan asked softly as the engines let out a soft humming.

"Yea, we got help just in time" He replied with a hint of relief.

"Captain Craeburn?" A hard but respectable voice came over the com "Glad to see your still alive and kicking ass sir"

"Who is this?" Dan asked looking down and seeing multiple vehicles surrounding the tank.

"This is Lieutenant Davidson!" He almost yelled "Remember?"

"Davidson...weren't you transferred out of Area 51?" Dan began to remember the young face.

"Yes sir, and right before this started" He replied with enthusiasm "Follow us, we have a base not too far from here where you can restock on supplies and keep the kaiser safe!"

Dan just clicked the com on and off twice, symbolizing that yes he understood. After a while of flying to what seemed like no where, he saw lights. Buildings. And a whole company of soldiers.

"Maybe we can get something to eat eh?" Bernelli's voice cracked through the silence like a sledge hammer to stone.

"Silence is golden Bernelli" Dan laughed a little "Duct tape is silver"

"Ha ha Rayzer, very funny"

"I thought so"

As they landed there were a lot of young faces. Some no older than sixteen.

"Whats with all the kids?" Dan asked himself seeing his squadron landing.

"Hey Craeburn, lets get something to eat..." Jackson ran up and then stopped, seeing all of the young faces "Whats with all the kids?"

"The United States is panicking..." Davidson walked up "Most of them are fresh from the streets, no time for boot..."

"Yet this is one of the most attacked places right?"

"Wrong, we hardly have any trouble...we just have the reject parts from Area 51...of no use whatsoever..."

"I doubt that...hey, we need a place to stay for tonight, and we need some food" Dan turned around and looked him square in the eyes "And we need a wake up call around five"

"You got it Craeburn" He turned around and began to run towards the mess hall.

"Five?" Michael walked up with a tired look on his face "Seriously?!"

"Just the Knights Michael..." Dan looked at him "They need the experience..."

"Experience in what?" He scratched his head.

"In staying away from the people chasing you" Dan smiled "Plus we've been going slower than I would like. You can get all the rest you need, and the meet us in Michigan as soon as you can."

"Sounds good to me" Michael smiled "The rest will like it as well I bet"

"Make sure they know who authorized it..." Dan turned around "KNIGHTS! Get some chow and then hit the sack! We got an early wake up call tomorrow!"

There was a raggedy chorus of "yes sir"s and they went to do as they were told. Dan sighed and looked at his brand spakin new fighter and smiled. They had used the others to dog fight with, despite the fact they were the Knights. But he didn't care, the extra space they had from the docking clamps that had been taken off just made him feel uncomfortable knowing something wasn't serving a purpose. He turned around and started walking to a barracks that Davidson had pointed out. He opened the door and laid down on a random cot and closed his eyes. He smiled as the first thing he saw was Aerial. He just relaxed and fell to sleep.

_**Aerial opened her**_ eyes to see the door swing open, a sergeant yelling at them to get up. Aerial ignored the man and sat up, looking blankly at the floor. Little sleep in war wasn't as bad as it sounded. You had to get up eventually, it just mattered whether you woke up on Earth or in heaven. She yawned and put a shirt on over her tank top. She got up to see Dan staring at the mirror in the bathroom with a head set on. He looked at her and started nodding. He smiled slightly and then took them out. Aerial could hear the faint sounds of "Push it" by Rick Ross. He walked out and looked at the marines getting up and wiping their eyes of crud before putting a shirt on over their shirtless backs. Aerial shook her head and rolled her eyes as a couple made a joke and posed for her.

"You guys know who I'm for" She got up and walked over to Dan, hugging him "I go for the, feral, marines" She smiled at her.

"You flatter me" Dan smiled at her "Pack up Knights, we gotta move"

They all grew frowns and nodded, throwing on flight gear in record time. Running outside to see their planes being pulled from the hangars. Aerial walked out and immediately spotted her FireFox. He walked over and hopped in, going through the flight checks. She started the engines and taxied over to the runway without permission. No one was scheduled for take off but them. And he wouldn't get busted by someone out of his command. She watched as her wingman, Dan, taxi with him and stop next to her. He nodded and turned and powered the engines up. She watched him move a few inches before doing the same and following him up into the air. Looking around she looked to the east to see the orange sun rising from the ashes. She sighed and smiled as she heard a slow sound in her head set. As it grew she started to recognize it. She smiled from eye to eye as she heard the song "Headstrong" come across the com frequency.

"Going rock Rayzer?" Bernelli's voice barely was able to be made out.

"Sorry Bernelli, Can't hear shit" Dan laughed slightly as he waved his wings in the air.

"Whatever man, crank the shit" Bernelli laughed trying to imitate Dan's voice. The music grew louder and Aerial started to nod her head to the beat. It was hard to do. Especially when they were just trying to get from point A to B.

Aerial watched hour after hour as they passed through the states. Sometimes going halfway out of the atmosphere in order to avoid detection. She watched the map to see they were right in the middle of Ohio.

"Yo Rayzer..." Aerial broke the silence that had been carrying for the past hour "We're in Ohio...gonna turn anytime soon?"

There was a moment of silence again as Dan processed the words in his head "No, we should end up around the Detroit area if we stay in our current course..."

Aerial looked at the map to see he was right. And she moved the curser to see that he did know what he was doing. She looked behind to see if anyone was there and what she saw concerned her.

"Rayzer...look behind us..." She said slowly turning back around.

"What the hell are those?"

"I think StarFox found us..."

_**Fox watched the **_two formations of fighters break off and start accelerating. He tried to find what seemed to be the most aggressive of the fighters. But didn't see anything that Dan would do yet. He was playing it safe. And it was a smart idea.

"Alright team, lets show him his mistakes..." Fox said adjusting his G-diffusers so that he would be more effective in this dog fight.

"Lets go" Falco's cold hard voice came through.

"Sorry Dan..." Krystal said slowly as her Arwing inched forward.

"Lets do this guys!" Slippy's whiny voice came through.

Fox got closer and opened fire. Seeing the fighters fly off in all directions. He locked onto one after another, dis-engaging just to find that one fighter. The ONE fighter he would shoot down this time. And finally he found it. The fighter flying past the team and firing shots off only to go the opposite direction again. Flying inverted waiting for opportunities to dodge some shots and cap off a few of his own.

"Gotcha..." Fox got behind Dan and tried to keep up. Attempting every maneuver that he observed. Firing shots off when they seemed to be appropriate. Finally, Fox got lucky.

"_**FUCK!"**_ Dan screamed as his fighter was hit in the tail fin "I've got a problem guys! I'm goin down! Ill meet up with you in Detroit!"

He watched as the ground began to spin as he lost control of the fighter. He closed his eyes and pulled back on the control stick, feeling the resistance as his fighter straightened out despite the fact it did not want to. As the trees got closer Dan relived his first crash in the woods of Kansas. Two years ago. He had a headache, and a sprained leg that seemed to heal quicker than it should have. He braced himself as he pressed a button. He looked towards the right wing to see two panels slide back to revile a silver blade going red, he looked over to the left wing to see it was doing the same. One good thing about giving the government an Arwing with sharpened edges. They felt they needed it to stay on top of the game.

He lurched forward slightly as his wings caught on the bulk of the tree, cutting through leaving burning embers behind as the super heated blades cut through the trees. His head flew forward and hit the dashboard as he hit a rise of dirt, causing the fighter to flip over twice. He laid back, confused for a second before shaking it off and taking off his helmet and flight gear. He popped the seal on the canopy and got out, grabbing his knife and beretta before beginning to run.

"Come on Dan..." He said to himself slowly "Haul ass..."

He felt a chill down his spine as he heard a distant whining of an engine. He stopped for a second as his eyes widened and he saw a helmeted figure with a katana strapped to his back.

"Cole..." He turned around and ran into the tree line, weaving in and out through trees. He heard the whining get closer and turned around to see the flash of a blade. He flipped around, ducking and letting the blade fly over his head. Cole skidded to a halt and swung the blade at nothing. His voice coming through the com system in the helmet.

"So" He said slowly as he revved the engine and brought the bike around "This what you do for fun now? Hurt your friends?"

"Cole...you don't...understand" Dan choked the words out. How could he expect Cole of all people to understand what he was going through? To Dan things seemed to always be straight forward for Cole.

"I understand Dan..." He revved the engine once "You lost something. Something I admired about you"

"What would that be..." Dan took out his knife.

"The fact you used to be able to hold your head high" He replied "Even if you were fed the bull shit you are now!" He held the throttle down and charged at Dan who jumped out of the way.

He watched as Cole skidded around one hundred and eighty degrees and charged again. Dan winced and took out his side arm, pulling the trigger and watching Cole spin right as his shoulder was hit at the equivalent to a car going the same speed. Dan dove out of the way and watched the bike fall and turned to see Cole getting up. He ran over picked up the bike and hit the throttle. Making the dirt fly as he moved forward towards his next destination. Ignoring the sounds of the Arwings in the air he kept going, dodging in and out of the way of trees. Finally the impossible happened.

As he turned around to see if anyone was following he turned again to see the cold hard steel of Cole's blade coming towards his face. He brought his arms up and felt the flat side nail his arms, but even then the bottom of his arms were cut against the titanium blade. He grabbed at them and watched as Fox walked forward and stood above him.

"One slip up" He spit on Dan as he kneeled down "And this is what you get for doing what you did to us..." He grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him.

As Dan struggled he watched as the twin trail of blood came from his arms and as things began to go black he remembered saying one thing upon seeing Falco, Cole, Krystal, and Slippy behind them.

"You will never understand..."

_**Dan grunted in pain**_ as the fist of his interrogator hit his stomach.

"Come on you little shit!" He screamed at him "Why the hell are you working for the humans?!"

Dan spat blood in his face "Because I can fuck face!"

In anger the mongoose performed a bicycle kick that nailed Dan in the face. Making him and the chair he was tied to fly across the room. The mongoose spat on him, kicked him in the stomach, and walked out.

"That was fun!" Dan yelled at the one way glass wall "Bring in another ass wipe to beat the shit outta me!"

He tried to listen past the wall but grunted as he laid his head down on the cement floor. He heard the sound of the hatch door opening and looked up to see Fox walk in.

"Great, come to have fun Foxie?" Dan looked at him and laid his head back down.

He grunted again as his chair was brought up right by Fox. He looked away as he pulled up a chair. And sat down, looking at him.

"Dan, why are you" Fox started to talk.

"Fox don't ask that fucking question..." Dan almost yelled "Its getting old, and your not getting anything out of me..."

Fox sighed for a second "I actually want to know why your doing this...don't you have a choice who you want to work for? Give me one reason why you can't just come with us!"

Dan looked at him. At first longing in his eyes, and then pure hatred "Because...If I leave they kill Aerial...doesn't matter where she is when they do it...they will" He looked at him "And then you had to come with a huge ass armada, and look like a threat!"

"Thats not what happened Dan" Fox tried to hold firm, but to no avail.

"You look back and tell me that thirty plus orbital cruisers that can blow us all to hell in orbit around a planet that has had no connections with the Cornerians does not look like a threat!" Dan screamed "Cause thats what it looked like!"

Fox opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything Fox..." Dan cut him off "Just go...let me look at someone else's face..."

Fox got up, knocked the chair over, and walked out. For what seemed like forever no one else came into the room. Not one person. Then he listened to the hatch open to see Cole come in. Black bandanna, gloves, hoody, and baggy pants on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan looked at him and smirked "Trying to get the gangsta you never were?"

"Think Rayzer" He picked up the chair Fox had knocked over and sat in it "Whose the kid who beat your ass in a battle rap? Me, whose the kid who gained your respect? Me, so Rayzer I suggest you shut the fuck up and let me talk" Dan recoiled at what he was hearing. That was six years ago.

"Fine, talk EXC..." He looked at him with what looked like the same eyes Cole had seen merely four years ago.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" He reached up to his head with his pointer finger out "Think about it Ray! You could have taken Aerial and come with us, and just gone to Corneria, so why didn't you?"

Dan looked at him "EXC, some of us can't do what seems obvious..." He looked back down "Even if you can..."

"What happened to the Ray that kept his head high?! What happened to the Ray who looked at people and gave them hope for whatever reason?! What happened to..."

"You know what EXC?! Shut the fuck up!" Dan started to raise his voice "That Rayzer is DEAD EXC, DEAD! The sweet lil fucker you knew two years ago is gone! Look at me! I've changed in more ways then one! I've been through hell every day of my life since after that concert! I've gone through physical changes!" Dan watched as he looked at the dark red ear tips and the dark red tail tip "And my personality has changed! After going through this much stress its hard to think about others, but I can do that! Thats all thats left of the Rayzer you knew! And until this shit blows over don't look forward to seeing him again..."

Cole froze for a moment upon hearing the words come out of his mouth. He calmly got up. Walked over to the door. And opened it, walking out. Dan looked down and watched as tear drops hit the floor. A moment passed and the door opened again. He looked up to see a neon green fox walk into the room. Three diamonds were poised under her left eye. Her nose was a bright blue along with the pads of her paws. Her tail and ears were black. Her sapphire blue hair was worn long and looked like it was often taken care of, she wore silver eye liner. She was wearing a baggy pair of Black cargo pants, along with a purple bandanna with a steel plate across the front. Dan's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to keep his cool "The base's eye candy?"

She giggled a moment and looked at him "Thanks for the compliment, my names Xesta Lakiea', you can call me whatever you want babe" She began to walk forward, moving her hips.

Dan couldn't help but watch as she got closer and sat on his legs "So, having fun here at camp interrogation?" She wiped off some blood and wiped them on her pants.

"Depends on your definition of fun" He replied coldly. Trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Enjoying the sights?" She got a little closer "Things like that?"

"Well your the only thing worth seeing here I figure" Dan winced at what he said '_What are you doing?! You have a girlfriend!_' He started kicking himself mentally.

She giggled again and looked into his eyes "Why thank you, so, who's your commanding officer if you don't mind me asking? Or your squadron name, weapons, things like that." She nodded her head at the mention of each thing she wanted to know about.

"Well, you can take all those questions and shove them where the sun don't shine" Dan smiled at her '_Damn it man! Your showing weakness! Come on! Stay strong!_'

She frowned slightly "What you don't like me enough to tell me? Come on" she got even closer "I can keep a secret"

"I doubt it" Dan looked away "I'm sure in high school you had every boy crawling and scrapping to get you" He smiled "But I'm already taken by a girl whos worth more to me than you working your stuff is"

"Well then she must be one amazing girl" Xesta smiled at him "Did she ever do this?" She reached forward and kissed him square on the muzzle. For a second he struggled to get away, but then he found himself liking it. As she broke away she got up "If you ever wanna talk, go ahead and come to me baby" She walked out and closed the hatch and locked it.

"This...this is gonna be a long visit..." Dan smiled to himself before shaking his head and closing his eyes "A very...long visit..."


	14. Darkening skies

**_A/N, please know that Xesta Lakiea and Amy are property of xesta. 14_ **

_**Cole looked at** _Xesta as she came out of the room and turned to face him. She smiled and looked Cole over.

"You look good Cole," She walked up "Too good for a merc"

"Ill take the compliment," Cole leaned against a wall.

"Glad to hear it," She looked at him "You didn't tell me our 'prisoner' was that cute, anything else your not telling me?"

"He's taken," Cole closed his eyes "So did it shoot you down?"

"Nah, I'm sure me and him will get closer, and closer," She smiled and turned around "After all, his girl isn't going to come and save him right?" She walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"I wouldn't count on that..." Cole turned around, he had his own agenda to follow.

As he moved down one cloned hallway after another he noticed several things, considering he hadn't seen much since he was escorted to where he had been. Thankfully the commander knew who he was and Cole was allowed to move wherever he wanted. Moving outside he shivered a bit as the chilly air bit at his face for a moment before disappearing completely. Michigan, the state of unpredictable weather. He looked around the compound. Multiple flood lights were placed around the perimeter by the guard towers, shining light onto the P.O.W.s that had been so gracious as to stay in their humble abode.

In hastily constructed guard towers stood one or two Cornerian soldiers, each with a sniper rifle, loaded, and ready to fire at anyone stupid enough to wander where they weren't supposed to be. Dan wasn't going to be let out of that room until he could find a way to break out, if it was possible. He was too resourceful when he was cornered, or trapped. If he was let out, something would happen and they would have twenty plus armed prisoners running around causing trouble. There was one thing that bothered Cole about Dan now. Before he had been so care free, and he seemed so calm when he left him two years ago. Now it was like he had forgotten everything about his past that mattered to Cole, Fox, Krystal, and everyone else.

He walked along the trail of padded down dirt left behind by grave lifts of Cornerian tanks and transports. Foot prints that seemed to be mountains compared to the rest of the terrain seen in the camp, were left behind from soldiers making their routes around the base. The prisoners were the easiest things in the world to watch. Their spirits were broken from seeing how hopeless it was to fight, and they didn't want to do anything that might keep them from seeing their families ever again.

"I just wish this would end..." Cole looked at their angry faces as they stared up at their race's 'traitor' and huffed before looking hopelessly down "Not like it matters what I think, I just follow orders..."

**_Dan sat blankly_** staring up at the buzzing florescent lights that were put in place above him. His eyes were glazed over, and his cheek fur was slightly wet from the silent crying he had been doing. His mouth hung open as if no one was in his head, as if he was staring off into a universe that no one could see and he was the only one in it. He closed his mouth and looked at the door which opened and a soldier stepped in.

"Heres your food you piece of shit." He tossed an MRE, Meal Ready to Eat, into the cell and walked out.

"Thanks for the gourmet food..." Dan looked at it and then at the ground "Glad to know they care about me this much..." He stumbled over and grabbed the packet and turned it over once or twice, biting into it and ripping the packing off. He followed the instructions and waited for his meal to cook. The door opened again and Xesta walked in.

"Great..." Dan looked away "Miss Xesta wants to play again?"

"Actually," She walked forward and grabbed a chair and sat down "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Dan continued to stare and the ground.

"You, me," She shrugged "Just talk about stuff!"

"Like what," He looked at her "My life is nothing to talk about, and I don't care what you've done with yours..."

She chuckled "What if I told you I didn't even know where I came from?" She began "What would you say then?"

"I might be a little more interested," Dan looked back down and looked at the piece of crap clock on the wall "When will this thing get done..."

"Give it another five minutes," She shrugged "So do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do..." He shrugged and laid back against the wall.

"Well, when I was born I saw faces, dozens of them...all but three," she held up three fingers "My mom, my dad, and a girl that I never even knew, or had seen of course. I didn't have a family, no friends, no where to go," She looked down for a second "So I wandered..."

"Get to the part where it gets interesting..." He looked at her "'Cause right now, I can top that"

She scowled for a second "I joined the army at sixteen, claiming I was eighteen," she continued "After a while, I got word I was going to a place called Earth," She waved her arms "Now I'm here, the little girl, I think is here," She looked at him "I don't know her name, or even if she's here, but for some reason I need to find her..." She looked at him as he took out his meal and started eating.

"I was born a couple miles from here, White Lake, lived for twelve years with my parents," He scooped up a pile of what they called food and stuffed it down "On my twelfth birthday, after a dinner and a movie they were run over by a drunk driver, left do die while my brother and sister cried, and I just stood and looked..." He looked at her "The ambulance came, my aunt and uncle came, every did..." He held up a finger "But one person I didn't think was there," He pointed up "The big man upstairs,"

"I thought that he was everywhere," Xesta smiled slightly "Why wasn't he there?"

"Because shortly after, my brother and sister got sick and died, I left my aunt and uncle and moved to Kansas where I met Cole, and my girlfriend. Two years later, I became this," He presented himself, puffing out his chest slightly "And I woke up on the Great Fox, met Fox and the gang, and then everything led up to here...you never knew your parents, so you don't have the memories and its not that big a deal, and your an only child...I had a family that died and left me in the dark..."

"How did you magically become a wolf then?" Xesta got up.

"I don't know, I just don't know..." He closed his eyes and listened as she sighed and walked out, leaving him alone. He closed his eyes and saw almost exactly what Xesta had described. Faces, dozens of them. Grinning, laughing, going quiet. After what seemed to be forever he got up and looked around. Seeing a chair he picked it up and looked at the polarized glass and grinned, taking it and smashing it as hard as he could against the window, starting to break it apart. Hitting it a second time he let go and watched as the parts fell to the ground. He bent down and picked up a leg and listened as the door opened and two guards came in, pointing blasters.

"DROP THE LEG CRAEBURN!" One of them yelled pulling his pistol up for a moment before leveling it again.

"Give me, one, reason," Dan smiled and then began to walk forward, watching as the guards continued to back up.

"I'm warning you Craeburn!" The guard yelled, his blaster beginning to waver.

He grinned "I'm sorry..." He raised his hands, still holding onto the chair leg "I can't do that..." In the blink of an eye he rushed forward and bashed the guard over the head, spraying blood over the wall from the cracked open skull. He swung backwards and hit the other guard, hearing a crack as he snapped his neck. He grabbed their blasters and ran out of the hall, seeing a patrol turning around a corner. He frowned and ran the other way, stopped by a black figure. It came into the light and a horrid image came. It looked like a Fox, but its eyes were pure red, the top of its muzzle split in two and moving as if it was natural. Four bloody cut up arms coming out of its sides, claws extending. It seemed to grin as a razor barbed tail swished into view. Dan raised his blasters to fire but heard to soldiers and fired at them, watching their faces turn to pure horror as they fell dead. He turned around again and pulled the trigger, the shots seeming to go through the creature.

It turned his head and let out a raspy evil laugh. Reaching forward, a four fingered clawed hand grabbed Dan by the throat. Looking into its eyes he heard a voice, raspy, hoarse, and painful.

_"Your time is coming...all of you..." _He turned Dan around to give him a view of three other figures. One seemed to never stop twitching, covered in needles filled with some sort of liquid. A choker on as well as restrainers. Blind folded with its teeth sharpened to the point where they could cut a strand of hair vertically. Another was nothing but a shadow in a pure white robe, its shape always changing except its bright yellow eyes. The last was nothing but a diseased puss ball. Flies flying all over the place around it, other such bugs crawling in and out of several holes and craters in its skin. Its eyes completely invisible from the rolls of putrid fat pouring over it. Dan felt repulsed at every one of them. He felt himself loosing consciousness and watched as the creature turned him back around_ "Its just a matter...of tiiiime..."_ it drew out the last word as if it wanted something.

**_There was a scream_** as Dan flew forward, his fur wet from the cold sweat. He hyperventilated for a moment before looking over the dimly lit room and then the wooden chair pushed in under the table. Pulling his legs to his chest he closed his eyes and saw the image of the horrid creatures creeping around his thoughts, his head, his soul. He listened to the thumps of footsteps going by the door and continually wished someone would save him, so that he could finally have a break. But he convinced himself that no one knew where he was, let alone who were willing to assault a heavily guarded Cornerian P.O.W. Camp. He sighed and looked at the chair, walking calmly over to it and putting a hand on it, then looking at the polarized glass. He grew a face of hate and disgust and picked the chair up, tossing it as hard as he could against it, breaking it. He picked up the chair leg and listened as two guards ran over to the door and opened it.

"DROP IT CRAEBURN!" One of them yelled with a stern voice.

"Sorry," He shrugged "I don't listen to anyone like you," He ran forward and swung the leg, hitting the man in the head and causing him to hit the wall and slide to the ground. Back swinging he hit the second guard and heard a wet smack as he hit the wall, blood dripping out of his nose. He picked up one of their blasters and ran out the door. Hearing more guards and running the other way. He felt a figure stop him dead in his tracks. He fell to the ground and looked up, for a split second seeing the bloody figure in front of him. His expression faded to pure fear as he began backing up.

He heard the soldiers footsteps and snapped back to reality, seeing the guard aiming a rifle at his head. Dan growled as he raised his blaster and pulled the trigger, feeling the recoil as the slide pulled back to release the heat from the shot, dissipating into the air. Dan watched in horror of the deed he had just done. The now apparent avian fell with a hole in between his eyes, the cauterized wound leaving no trace of blood. He felt tears running down his face as he got up and began to run, his tattered pants and shirt letting the wind flow under them. He turned and fired three shots down the hall, hitting two soldiers in the chest or leg and the third one going by another's head. He came across an open door leading into a dark garage. He ran in and hid in a corner surrounded by boxes. Poking his head out to see his captured dirt bike sitting against the wall, a gas pump next to it. He walked over and slowly began filling the tank, hiding again as they came into the room to look for him.

"Where is he?!" One of them yelled swerving around constantly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" The other yelled beginning to look behind boxes.

Dan listened to their chatter until they eventually left, neglecting to look in the tight space he was in. Creeping out he started up the bike and opened the garage door, listening to the panicked voices at its sudden activation. He hit the gas and flew under the door, watching as a convoy was just beginning to go out a door. Guards taking aim and firing at the run away prisoner. The giant gates began to close as a vehicle sped up as it cleared the giant line in the dirt. He bent down as he slide through the gate and felt a spike cut his right arm. Scowling and screaming a mere second he continued to drive, hearing the sound of vehicles starting up. He listened as he flew across the landscape on the red bike, the starfox insignia plastered on both sides. There was a sonic boom as planes flew over head, going in the opposite direction. They were FireFox's.

"Knight squadron?" He stopped for a second, watching as they turned around on a dime and began to follow him. Hitting the gas and spinning his rear tire as he held the front break, he turned around and let go. Flying towards the giant tree line in the distance. "Lets just wait and see..."

They took a delta formation above him. Looking up briefly he noticed the small insignia of a stylized gothic dragon with its wings spread, a smaller sword in front of it. He smiled as he looked at the cock-pit of the second plane and watched as a feminine figure put a hand in front of her mask and then flattened it, like she was blowing a kiss. He grinned and raised a hand, bunched in a fist, shaking it a couple of times before waving as he put his hand back on the bars.

He heard a couple booms as the two other fighters turned around and began firing on the vehicles giving chase. He laughed and stood on the bike. He had done it, he had escaped. Then his arms lowered as did his head, and he remembered the two men who would never see their loved ones again. He gasped as the front tire hit a giant rock, sending him flying forward and rolling in the dirt.

_**Dan woke up** and_ flickered his eyes. His body hurt like hell, and his arm felt like something had snapped inside of it. He looked over to see Aerial sleeping, and then next to her Bernelli reading a book. He looked up and smiled, closing the book and getting up.

"Welcome to the living," He said ruffling Dan's hair "Would you like to stay?"

"More than you know..." Dan looked around after smiling "Cause I have a feeling that I'm gonna need to be here..."

"Why?" Bernelli looked confused.

"In there...I saw something..." Dan looked up and gave Bernelli a firm look "Something that scared the living shit out of me..."

"Well theres something new..." Bernelli smiled "Something that actually scares Rayzer!"

"Laugh all you want, but those four things..." He looked out the window at a darkening sky "Are coming..."


	15. When Everything Goes To Hell

Chapter 15

Two weeks later...

_**-----**_

_**There was a loud**_ roar as the creature reared back and slammed on the ground. Soldiers surrounding it were sent flying as the bat like creature lept into the air and began flying over the city of Detroit. A missile flew through the air and slammed into it's side, blowing it in half and killing it. The FireFox flew through the air where the bat had been and pulled a barrel roll, stopping and turning right in time to avoid a large spike like missile. Dan looked through his binoculars to see hundreds of people running from the creatures. So far only the mutated bloody ones had appeared. He was waiting for something else, but as far as he could see, it hadn't come yet.

Two weeks had gone by before they came, killing anything and anyone that didn't look as hideous as they did. Knight squad sat huddled together in a bunker that had been hastily made, doing their best to protect the thirty plus civilians in the cramped space with them. Dan scowled as he saw another fighter knocked out of the air, and reached up to his com.

"General Keir, this is Captain Craeburn, the creatures are beginning to kill us off! The counter attack has failed and we need immediate evac!" He screamed through the mic pulling his M-4 into the air and firing three shots at advancing creatures.

"_Roger Craeburn, we have acknowledged that fact,_" A calm voice responded "_The best we can do is send two Apache's and about three Stryker's to pick up your civilians!"_

"Better than nothing sir!" Dan watched as a creature fell and the other two immediately turned around and began to cannibalize the corpse "God thats disgusting..." Aerial's voice suddenly came into his ears. He turned around to see her "Don't worry about what your seeing, keep the civilians...sane..."

She nodded and turned back around and began to talk to a panicking child who had lost his mother. Dan smiled slightly before listening intently to the com.

"_Craeburn, what is the status of the civilians under your care?_" Keir asked quickly.

"Sir," Dan took a breath "Everyone is intact for the most part, we managed to patch up about ten men, woman, and children who had lost a limb or more, We have also counted none dead, but a few are showing strange signs that must be checked A.S.A.P. Some sir are on the verge of insanity, staying back from the line because of the eight people with guns standing next to them!"

"_Roger Craeburn, well we are going to pick them up and give you more ammo so that you can-_"

"WHAT?!" Dan screamed "Sir what else can we do in this god forsaken place?! If there are any survivors that aren't already taken care of then they can't be helped!" He chose his words carefully as to not upset the survivors too much. It was both working, and not working.

There was a sigh as Keir heard these words "_Son, your staying in there if just to hold them back..._"

Dan growled "Listen, General, we need to get out of here! Not only is the President dead from what I hear, but McCullin has been put in charge and he won't accept help from the Cornerian's!"

"_Knights I'm sorry, your staying there!_" The com line went dead.

"Keir...damn it!" Dan punched the wall and ignored the pain "They're sending Strykers...I think we're gonna head back to Area 51..."

"Why?" Bernelli fired a couple shots and then ducked down as a spike drove into a wall behind him "Damn..."

"Because, we need Corneria's help..."

"So? They won't help us!" Aerial fired three shots off and ejected a clip.

"I think that they will!" Dan listened as everything seemed to go silent and the sound of heavy machine guns firing was a sweet sound to his ears. He looked out of the bunker to see four armored Strykers coming their way, blasting the manifestations of hell back where they came. He waved to the Knights to put helmets on and ran outside, waving their weapons and puling civilians out into the armored carriers. It was a little packed, but it would work. Dan ran up to the fourth APC and climbed in "I need this vehicle Sergeant!" He yelled.

The man turned to face him "Sorry sir! No-Can-Do!"

Dan shrugged "Listen," He put a gun to his head "Do I need to pull the trigger so that I can do my job?"

It was an empty threat, but one the soldier chose to believe. He unbuckled quickly and ran up to another Stryker, climbing on and saluting. Dan saluted from inside the vehicle and listened as the sounds of seven soldiers running in and sitting down. There was a moment before one of them got on the fifty caliber machine gun and cocked the slide back "Lets roll Captain!"

Dan nodded and saw a man approaching the ramp and saw it was a human figure. As he walked up the ramp, Dan smiled at the helmeted soldier who did a quick salute "Figured you could use some help getting this thing rolling captain, is the spot taken?"

He laughed and scootched over "Not at all, but sit down before I decide it has."

He nodded "Where to Captain?"

Dan looked at him "Area fifty-one."

The soldier's face went into shock for a moment before he nodded "Area fifty-one it is..."

There was a sudden lurch as the vehicle turned in a direction and took off. Most of the city had been completely destroyed which allowed them to move quicker than usual. One misfortune that seemed to stick with Dan, however, was that trouble made the easiest things difficult.

"SABRE TALON! Twelve o clock!" The gunner yelled as he opened fire on a winged beast.

Sabre Talons were fliers that continuously bugged their forces. They were characterized by razer sharp talons that could punch through the titanium fronted Abrams tank without so much as a scratch on the seemingly indestructible bone. Their beaks were razor edged with several teeth like appendages lining the inside. Their eyes were a soul less red, and their screech became the one thing that most soldiers would ever hear again.

He looked back and his eyes widened as the shells hit it and seemed to bounce off. He cussed and got up, holding onto the railings above and looked around. There were several projectile weapons, as well as the occasional stolen blaster. But one thing caught his eye and made him grin. The FIM-92 Singer Missile launcher stowed under a seat, the barrel just barely pointing out. He reached down and pulled up the launcher, as well as a missile and loaded it.

"Drop the ramp!" He yelled putting his left leg ahead and grabbing onto the railing again with his left hand.

There was a terrible noise as the ramp dragged across the broken and desolate landscape of what used to be Detroit. And the Sabre Talon was in complete view. He grinned and listened to the music of the lock on tone ringing in his ears as he fingered the trigger. "Come...on..." He whispered as the Talon stopped moving and gave Dan the opportunity. He pulled the trigger and was rocked back slightly from the small recoil of the launcher as the Stinger Missile flew towards the target, soaring into its stomach and exploding in a mess of black gore. He smiled as the ramp rose again and he walked back up to his seat and set the launcher down, inhaling the scent of smoke that lingered in the tight confines of the tan Armored Carrier. He listened to the chatter of the soldiers and then turned to a flip down laptop that was available to him. He flipped up the top and watched as it turned on, asking for a recognition number. He typed in his serial number and it clicked into one of the various TacCom (Tactical Command) channels that had been established.

He watched as it logged on and immediately gave him the status report of every squad around him. His squad, being the most intact. In both mental stability, and physical limitations. He closed the windows and began typing away, opening a file that was still in construction, but was open to get any knowledge that could be gained from it. He opened a file reading "Satach".

Satach – Race of creatures dubbed by Area-51 as the "Satach".

Blood Furies

Twitches

Shadows

Diseased

He took note of the three files that he had not yet seen before moving and clicking on the "Blood Furies" and another window opened up, leaving the previous one open as to go back more easily.

Blood Furies – Seemingly blood crazed creatures that can take a large amount of damage before finally falling.

Schneider Fangs – Most common of the Blood Furies, seen in multiple species, most common being wolves, foxes, and most canines.

Weapons – Large claws and tail blades made of unknown alloy. Teeth made of titanium metal. As well as any fire arm or object they may pick up during battle.

Habits – Head strong, rush into battle, mainly uses close combat weapons. Seems to canabalize any of their kind unable to fight.

Sabre Talons – The flyers of the Blood Furies. Often times seen as larger birds such as Eagles, or Hawks. Physically the wings of the Sabre Talons should not be able to hold the weight of their bodies, considering the multiple holes and tears throughout them.

Weapons – Large talons of unknown alloy, able to pierce through solid titanium, Large razor lined beaks able to tear through the highest grade armor that a foot soldier can wear, large spikes of an unknown alloy used as projectiles in both air and ground engagments.

Habits – Ear piercing scream alerts those around to presence of a Sabre Talon. Usually staying high in the air and attacking the biggest threats before "playing" with the foot soldiers scrambling on the ground.

Jager Claws – The least seen of the Blood Furies. Usually feline in appearance, they are seen as recon units, coming before the rest of the Satach forces. Usually seen as Cheetahs.

Weapons – Teeth of titanium alloy, claws of unknown alloy.

Habits – They attack and run, much like guerilla warfighters. Unlike guerilla's however, they will not stop fighting until they or their targets are dead.

He read the information and listened to the clatter of the fifty caliber machine gun as more of the Satach were destroyed. Sighing he went back and decided to look at the "Shadows". He had seen the Diseased coming in after a battle and beginning to rot away the flesh of the others before falling back to a safe location, to do what, he didn't know. But the Twitchers and the Shadows he had not yet seen, except in his dream. He clicked on what he thought was the biggest threat. The shadows.

Shadows – Ever changing figures only describable by their white cloaks and bright yellow eyes.

Shadow – An ever changing "mist" of darkness which only appears when there is a phsyically adept civilian or soldier present.

Weapons – Unknown.

He shuddered slightly at what he had just read. A mist of darkness couldn't be killed. Simply because there was nothing to be killed. He closed the windows and opened a new one, a GPS map. They had made it out of Michigan all but two minutes ago, and they were now making their way through Ohio.

"How much more gas do we have?" He asked turning to the driver who checked a gage.

"Enough that without any detours, and going straight through, we could make it about...half way through to Area-51..."

Dan sighed "Great..." He perked his ears as he heard a screech "Shit..."

The fifty caliber didn't fire however which caused Dan to look at the gunner. He was staring at the Talon, but he wasn't firing.

"Whats going on?" Dan got up and hit his leg.

"Sir...its...its fighting one of its own..." He got down so Dan could get up.

Dan climbed up and looked in amazement as two of the Sabre Talons were fighting over something. What, he didn't care. He just let the Stryker roll down the street. Feeling a nauseous sensation in his stomach as he watched dozens of people fall from the sky from what was now apperant as a large bus. He closed his eyes, and all he could do was ask god to forgive him.

_**Two days later...**_

_**----**_

Dan closed his eyes and then forced them open as he steered the stolen car across the open desert of New Mexico. Beside him was Aerial, sleeping soundly as the Ford GT zoomed across the desert, wet from rain, and still misty too. Behind him was a small convoy of stolen cars they had taken from a garage that belonged to street racers a state back. It wasn't the best way to roll across the desert, but it was better than walking. He finally saw the sacred sight of the place they were working so hard to get to. Area-51. He was fully awake as he heard the sound of FireFox engines above him and he gulped. They might not take any chances, then he saw the lights of two Strykers on either side of him and he smiled. He slowed down and watched as they did the same. Getting out of the car he held his hands up with everyone of the Knights, at least the ones who were awake. Soldiers ran out of the Strykers and pointed their weapons at them.

"Identify yourself," One of them stepped forward towards Dan.

"Captain Daniel Craeburn, U.S. Marines," He saluted in case it was one of a higher rank "Who are you?"

"Major Jack Krypter," He smiled "Glad to see someone who is resourceful," He nodded at the cars "We could use those."

"How could you do that sir?" Dan asked putting his hands behind his back.

The Major smiled and nodded "You'll see after you learn the ropes."

Dan got back into the car like the rest of the Knights and drove into Area-51. It was much different. There were Cornerian tanks, but no Cornerian soldiers. There was now a major wall around the base, and multiple turrets set up. Guard towers covered the walls in key places, and the sheer amount of area the base now took up was enormous. As he got out he noticed several more street racing cars and noticed packages going into them. He turned and noticed a technician working on an M-1 tank with a boom box next to him. Soldiers walked around without a strict uniform up keep. Multiple artillery pieces were set up near the middle, and as the gates opened, the soldiers cheered as the street racers screeched out of the base and out into the darkness.

The Major turned to him and smiled "Captain, welcome to Area fifty-one, the last line of defense."


	16. Back at Area51

Chapter 16

----

_**One year later**_

_**The armored bus**_ shook as it hit rough dirt, and then went back to normal as they hit the soft sand.

"And then my daddy dun go get his shot gun and told mes and my mommy to runs." A man began to talk.

"Man he's been like this for the past two hours...talking about what happened before his 'daddy' died," Mike Hayse looked at another kid and grinned "Maybe his daddy died to get away from him," He said a little louder.

The man opened his mouth again and looked at the ground "I be sorry," He finally said, slurring his words and looking up "I jus wanted to fit ein..."

"How about you learn how to speak fucking ENGLISH!" Someone else yelled as the bus broke out into laughter.

The boy looked at the ground and Mike could swear that he saw a tear coming down his face. He suddenly felt bad and was about to get up to talk to him, but as he did the bus shook violently from an impact. There was cussing and another impact. Mike's eyes grew wide as he saw a giant hawk like creature swipe its giant claws at them. He dove out of the way and listened as the metal of the bus was cut like paper, and felt warm blood spatter against his face as the passengers and the guards alike died. He felt himself hit the ground and he immediately got up, unwilling to die by a creature from hell. He looked over to see the hillbilly boy with a shot gun and blasting apart the smaller ones as if they were running at him in slow motion.

"Come on! I need a gun!" He yelled diving behind a piece of the bus. He looked around and spotted a nine millimeter berretta hand gun and grabbed it, cocking it and looking around as the hillbilly began to reload. "Watch out!" He yelled popping up his hand gun and shooting a quickly approaching creature.

The boy looked at him, nodded, and continued to fight. For what seemed like forever, they kept shooting. Everyone around them dying every minute they stood out in the open. As if an angel from heaven had found them, a squadron of Firefox fighters flew overhead, firing their vulcan guns at the Schneider fangs that were freely roaming around. There was a hissing sound and then a sapphire explosion as a plasma tipped sidewinder missile fired and hit a Sabre Talon. Mike fell to his knees and began to cheer as Stryker assault vehicles could be seen raising dust in the distance. There was a crackle on the radio and Mike immediately ran over to pick it up.

"Hello! This is Mike Hayse!" He yelled laughing a little.

"Mike Hayse? This is Captain Daniel Craeburn...did we make it?" An experienced voice could be heard.

"Unfortunately sir, we lost a lot of people!" Mike yelled wincing at the sound of more gunfire.

"Well, we're doing what we can, Strykers are on their way Hayse, stay put and get everyone you can together!" Craeburn's voice sounded through the com and then stopped as it went dead.

He nodded and looked around, there had been twenty people. Now there were about six. He sighed and gathered them all up. All of the children had been killed, and it was basically just him and the hillbilly who had been left relatively intact. The boy dropped his shot gun and sat down and began to whistle.

"How can you be this relaxed?!" Mike yelled at him.

"Wells sir...because we're safes now!" He yelled smiling "And 'cause I cans,"

"Can you speak in English!?" Another voice yelled out. The same one from before. This time no one laughed.

"Stop the bullshit," Mike glared at him and then looked around.

"DAMN IT!" A female voice called out.

He looked around and finally found the origin. He saw a sixteen year old girl trapped under a large piece of metal.

"Holy shit!" He yelled running forward "Damn...let me help you with this..."

She just nodded and let him move the large piece of armor from off of her mid section. After, he picked her up and began walking over to the place where everyone else had gathered. The Stryker's had made it and were loading them in. Mike and the girl found two seats and sat down, looking at each other and smiling slightly as they heard the FireFox engines above them. There was a sudden jerk as the assault vehicle started to move to take them to their destination. Area 51.

_**Dan landed his **_fighter and smiled as the Stryker assault vehicles pulled into the protected walls of Area-51. As he set his helmet inside the cock-pit he watched the six or so survivors from the bus groggily walk out. He waited as the soldiers got them lined up and silent and he walked over.

"Hey, wassup, my name is Daniel Craeburn, currently I am..." He waited, searching for the right word "The most, experienced pilot on base,"

They laughed and he was glad in a way. He caught sight of a young girl and sighed. So many people being dragged into this mess. He continued to talk.

"Now, I'm gonna give you a run through of how we work in A-51, unless you want to go back out there." He waited for an response and smiled when he got none "Good, now first of all, no one stays on their ass if theres nothing wrong with them. We use everyone, technicians, teachers, street racers..." He pointed to a group of street cars that were getting ready to make a run to another base to deliver some supplies and messages "No matter what you do, we can find something for you TO do. Now, we also follow an interesting protocol, for instance listen..." He stopped to let them hear the loud music coming from the hanger designated Knight Squadron.

"Why is there rock in a military base when someone is on duty?" The young girl asked stepping forward a little.

"Easy, moral," Dan shrugged "If a soldier is fighting a war against these odds and nothing bends even the slightest, your guaranteed to lose. Give them more freedoms and fun then they can snap up to do their task at a moments notice." He glared into her eyes "Doing triple shifts around the hanger can also lead to some slack."

"So basically to make things easier?" She replied.

"In a nut shell yes, now if you'll follow me," He waved "We can see what your gonna be doing starting tomorrow and then-" He was cut off by woman in a flight suit.

"Hey Rayzer, nuggets?" She asked.

"Hey Aer, these are the survivors from the party," He laughed and gave her a hug "This is my wingmate and girlfriend Aerial Fortner...don't ask about the relashionship, too long a story. Aerial, I have things to do mind taking them to the offices?"

She nodded and smiled and waved them to follow her. As they turned a corner Dan turned around and began to run to another building where he would be seeing everything that would be happening in the "interview". He and Bernelli would be in there to see if they were stable enough through their experience to get onto active duty. He walked in to see Bernelli setting everything up.

"Who's first Bernelli?" Dan asked sitting down.

"Some guy named Mike Haise it looks like," He shrugged and sat down and popped open a soda "Lets see what he can do..."

"Got his record?"

"Yea, right here, how long till their interviews?"

Dan thought for a moment "About half an hour between each one, why?"

"Because I can look through his record and see what he has been employed as, who he is, his backround..."

"How do they still have everyone's info in the system?" Dan looked at him.

"They sent a copy of everything to us in case if the pentagon or another important building fell..." He tossed Dan the file "Take a look at this guy..."

Dan opened the file and began to read out loud. "Michael Haise...employed as an engineer to Diamler chrysler for several years...caught on multiple occasions street racing in modified vehicles...has been fired multiple times from jobs ranging from a burger flipper, to an engineer...interesting guy." Dan tossed the file back.

"But as I'm reading, he has no mental issues, no physical dis abilities of any kind, and he can street race." Bernelli looked up as they walked into the room and he closed the file "Might come in handy..."

"Lets just see..."

_"Now, whats your name son?"_

_"Its Mike Haise sir..."_

_"Mike...do you have family? Mike?"_

_"If you count me, myself, and I, then yes..."_

"Damn this is going to be a long day..." Dan looked at Bernelli then back at the glass "A long...long day..."

_**After what seemed**_ like hours, the number of people they were talking to was now down to one person. The girl who had been trapped under the metal. She was last in line and she just wanted to sleep, but she wouldn't let herself until they were done with her. The door opened as well as her eyes and they waved her inside. There was a minute before a figure came through the door on the opposite side of the room. He walked forward, and sat down and leaned forward. The muzzle of a wolf grinning became apparent. Then the lights came on and she saw a rather playful looking face staring at her. He looked her over and leaned back, letting his face droop a little.

"Don't smile much?" He asked opening a file.

"Its hard to after you've seen what I have..." The girl answered.

"Well what about me? I've killed people and I'm still smiling about things," He shrugged and then looked at her "whats your name?"

"Isn't it in your pretty little file there wolf boy?" She asked pointing to the file "or are you that anal retentive?"

He laughed a little "I like hearing instead of reading half the time, bear with me."

She sighed and thought about whether she should try to lie to him, and then decided against it "My name's Merissa...Merissa Steven's..."

"Glad to know your gonna tell the truth," He nodded "I said my name to Mr. Hayse a while ago but, let me do it again for you. I'm Captain Daniel Craeburn," He held out a hand that Merissa knocked away softly.

"Could you just do what you have to? I'm tired," She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Alright, then lets skip right to what you can do, that sound alright?" He asked looking through her file.

"Yea...fine..."

"It says here that you have some flying experience...can you fly a fighter?" He leaned back.

"I've only flown a fighter...my father was a blue angel..." She smiled slightly "I learned to fly in a fighter in an F-18 Hornet..."

"Impressive..." He thought for a minute "What else can you do?"

"Well..." She thought for a minute "I can drive cars, thats about it...babysit..."

"So basically you want to fly?" He asked smiling slightly.

"I doubt it," She sighed "Just...give me something easy to do and ill do it..."

"Ill see if I can do that, you can leave if you want Merissa..." Craeburn stopped for a minute before reaching up to his ear and tapping a com device "Craeburn..."

He sighed deeply before looking at Merissa "How about a tour after you get some rest? I'm taking everyone else everywhere but one particular area..."

"Where would that be wolf boy?"

"The Knight Squadron hangers."

"_**Mommy...Daddy...**Are you alright?" The little girl asked shaking her parents, who were lying limp on the couch "Can you hear me?!"_

_She backed up as she felt tears coming from her face, clenching her hands into fists in front of her face, trying to hold everything back. She coughed as the smoke from the rolled up piece of paper entered her nostrils. Her mother's cold hands holding onto a bag, her nose bleeding, her face in a twisted sense of utter bliss. She ran towards the door, opening it and running down the street, her birthday present strung across her back. Bouncing with her with every step. She stopped as she ran into the park. Taking the back pack off of her back and looking inside. Seeing the picture of her mom and dad that she had taken when they weren't smoking or breathing into a bag. She didn't know why, but it did something to them and now they weren't even saying anything. Would they be alright this time?_

_"Some promise you made..." She said taking a piece of paper and tossing it onto the ground. Walking away as she said the words that she had memorized "We love you, and won't ever leave..."_

Merissa opened her eyes as she heard a knocking on her door. She sighed. Another dream, just another dream about her parents. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. Seeing Craeburn standing there, turning around as he saw that she was wearing the bare minimum amount of cloths without being naked.

"Mind putting something on?" He closed the door part way and stood in front of the crack, his back facing her.

"Yea, give me a second..." She replied groggily. She put on some army issue pants and a black tank top over her white shirt and walked out "So where are we going?" She asked yawning.

"Knight Squadron, hangar A-1," He replied beginning to walk down a hallway "this is not the same hangar as the others for multiple reasons, one is what we do, two is whats in the hangar..."

"Planes instead of helicopters?" Merissa asked.

"Nope, just a better plane than anyone else's."

"Oh joy...oh rapture..." Merissa put her hands in her pockets and followed the wolf. She noticed however, he was the only Cornerian on the entire base. Eventually she decided to pop the question. "Why are you the only Cornerian on this base?"

He stopped and looked at her. There was something familiar in his eyes, something that she knew about. Finally she put her finger on it, pain. She put her hands in the air and he sighed and continued walking. Finally they got into a service elevator and he pressed a button leading to the 30th floor.

"Whats down there?" Merissa asked seeing the numbers slowly tick by.

"The launch bay for our fighters..." He grinned as he turned his eyes to hers "you'll see in a minute."

She sighed and leaned against the wall, listening to the constant beep of the numbers, alarming them that the floor they probably wanted had passed. Finally she felt a couple tugs on her shirt and she opened her eyes to see Craeburn pointing at the open door.

"Its probably not a good idea to sleep in the service elevator, or any elevator, at least on this base." He walked out and Merissa could hear the faint sounds of a rap beat. It was the typical garage/mechanic sounding music, but it was still original.

"_This is how it goes, welcome one and all to the show, we're wired up, fired up, fucking ready to go! From the back of the parking lot outside of the bar, twenty deep, twenty feet from the boulevard, black hoodies, black caps, black label and glasses. Previewin the new shit before all the masses cuz the first thing I need, when I got a new beat, is to see how it sounds echoing up the street I just take it for a spin, pop the CD in. Slide it up to 10 and get that rear view shakin then, play it again so theres no mistaken San Andreas the block get this bitch earth quakin like"_

Craeburn smiled and raised his arms and yelled with the chorus "Oh-oh, ready for it, here we go! We got the whole block rockin in stereo! Taken control, letting everybody know, if you feel it let me hear everybody go, OH OH!"

The music stopped as someone saw him and he smiled and began to yell "Craeburn! About freaking time! This the new nugget?"

Merissa looked at him "WHAT?!"

"Chill out, Bernelli, she's not a nugget yet, only if she decides to put her flight experience to use."

"How am I supposed to?!" She yelled "I'm no fighter pilot!"

"Just check around the hangar, you could probably run errands for us or something, but your going to be doing something for Knight Squadron," Craeburn began to explain "We lost four pilots in the past two weeks and we're a little over whelmed."

"I bet..." Merissa looked at the ground and noticed how dirty it was compared to some of the other hangars, then something else caught her eye. "Whats that?" She asked walking up to a strange looking fighter.

Unlike the FireFox which had a relatively F-15 looking body, this was unlike any fighter she had seen. It had the same relatively small body as the Cornerian Arwing, except instead of the nose being so bulky, it had been cut nearly in half and was overall sharper and could have probably gone straight through a tree. Going further back was the cockpit, polygonal like the Arwing, but at the same time more streamlined, less pronounced. The next thing that caught her eye about it were the four wings that stuck out from the sides. The bottom pair of wings were placed about six inches apart from the top pair, and were about four inches closer to the nose than the top pair, all four attached to the wings by what looked like exhaust ports. Upon further inspection it was just another appendage to attack it more firmly to the body. Three engines were positioned in a delta formation about a foot or two from the wings, one engine looking as if it was holding up the other two. Backing up she looked at the colors. The main body of the fighter was a dark shade of gray, like most other American fighters. What set it apart was the fact that parts of the wings, as well as other secondary parts of the plane, were painted a dark red. A Pure white insignia on both sides of the nose. She noticed silver on the vents near the wings. The color's of the Knights.

"That, is the F-24 Wyvern," Craeburn walked over and took a step up the stairs and pointed at the name on the side "this one is mine." He grinned and reached over and pressed something and the canopy slid open "wanna look inside?"

Merissa was interested now. She nodded and quickly climbed up the stairs, and jumped into the cockpit, sitting down and grinning as she looked at all of the instruments inside. The seat melted to fit her form as she leaned back into it and placed her hands on the two parallel handle bars which were placed there instead of the joystick in between the legs. At her feet were two primitive looking pedals, but they were very responsive. But she hadn't seen any rudders on the outside of the fighter, what would they do? She dismissed it and moved on. There was a keypad located next to a large square object which she assumed to be a radar, but the key pad she didn't know anything about. Moving on once again she noticed the altimeter, the fuel gage, and multiple little other things. Craeburn finally decided to give her a small tour.

"Well, the pedals...remember the things attached to the wings?" Merissa nodded "Even though like look as if they have no purpose, the silver vents inside turn left or right in place of rudders, the keypad is basically a swiss army knife, it can be used to select a special type of missile," He pointed at several different keys "send a code...or do this..." He pressed a red and yellow chevroned button and she listened to the engines start up, he then motioned for her to get out "You need to see what sets this apart from most fighters..."

Merissa followed his instruction and before she climbed down the stairs she noticed him hovering over a blue and white chevroned button. She pulled the ladder away and got some distance between the fighter and her. She watched as one of the three engines came down as well as two larger thrusters that were located just shy of the front of the cockpit. They all lit up in a burst of flame and then kept a sustained thrust, slowly lifting the fighter up. It was only then that Merissa noticed how cavernous the carbon lined hangar was as Craeburn moved his fighter forward, backward, and side to side. Finally landing and shutting down each system. He jumped out and landed with a grunt and looked over his fighter and then at Merissa.

"Training starts tomorrow?" She asked with a glisten in her eyes.

"Training starts tomorrow." He smiled and waved her off "You know where your gonna be sleeping."

Merissa nodded and ran off to the elevator. All she could think about was flying that angellic fighter through the sky.


	17. Operation: Indigo Fire

Chapter 17

_**Dan watched the**_ swirling images on screen as the briefing continued. A satellite had found images of an ion trail in space. It was a deluded trail, which was confusing them the most. But they were gonna find out where it would lead, and the Cornerian's had agreed to give one team a ride to what they hoped would lead to a base full of something. The something which could be anything, was what Dan was worried about the most. But logic showed that the faint trail left behind a Sabre Talon was apparently the same color, so they assumed it could lead to a Satach base. Most of the people in the room would prefer to fight them here, get them off and then look for it. Or leave it to the Cornerians, but that wasn't how it worked.

"So Knight Squadron, you'll be leading this mission in two days, get your gear ready and hopefully you have a nice flight with the Cornerians..." The new general on base said slowly. General Mitchell was new to his job, and especially new to everything on Area-51. But he was much better than McCullin who had left for the white house after his self appointment.

"Sir, yes, sir," they replied getting up and saluting.

They walked out and began to grope about their mission, but Dan snuffed it and went to find Merissa. Finally he saw her looking at one of the boys from the bus and he laughed a little. She caught sight of him and waved.

"Ready Merissa?" He asked stopping short of her seat.

"Yea, I'm ready..." She smiled and followed Dan back to the hangar. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Merissa, we need to move you along quickly, me and all but one other person from Knight squadron are going on a sortie in two days..." He looked at her "So we get the basics today, so you and the other person can stay here and keep the patrol's going and you won't get killed first time..."

She seemed to ignore him and he turned her so that she faced him, she shook off and gave him a strange look "Alright, alright I get it..."

He recognized longing and asked the question as he let go of her "So, who were you looking at?"

"Just a guy I met on the bus..."

Dan was about to say something, but the doors opened to reveal the Knight Squadron hangar. He walked out and sighed at the recovered Wyvern and looked at Merissa "This is yours once we fix it up, for now your flying in mine...after some time in the simulator..." He went into a spare locker and pulled out a flight suit and some other things "Put these on..."

She didn't understand why, if it was just a flight sim. Of course realism was the point behind them. She shrugged and went into the locker rooms and put them on. Coming out to see Dan standing in his own gear which was his basic army issue pants. He wore a flight vest over a black shirt. Wearing a knife on his right leg, and combat gloves. His helmet tucked under one arm. She was about to question why he got to change his but decided to leave it alone.

"Why are you in gear?" She asked looking over him.

"Well you see, I'm going to be your wingman for multiple simulation sorties," He began to explain "So you have the best pilot on base," He turned around and waved for her to follow him.

She began to follow him and watched as he walked into a separate room with polarized glass on one end. Two simulators which looked like the nose and cockpit of the Wyvern. Dan climbed into one of them and motioned for her to do the same. As she got in the canopy closed and it was dark for a moment before the simulator started up and she could see a clear blue sky. Yet the system was still off. She heard the sound of Dan's Wyvern start up and she waited for instruction.

"_Alright Merissia, your call sign for this sortie will be Hawkeye." _The fake control tower alerted her "_Squadron designation, Wardog squadron."_

"_Roger that control, Wardog-one starting up..._" She heard Dan say. She looked into the corner of her helmet visor and saw a light. She brought it down and clicked it into place to see the message being received from someone named Rayzer. She assumed that was Dan. She began to panic as she couldn't see the start up button.

"_Hawkeye, press the yellow and red chevroned button,_" He instructed "_That will start up your fighter."_

With a relieved sigh she pressed the button and listened to the engines start up. She looked around as all of the little lights came on and Rayzer began to walk her through the operation of a Wyvern. Pressing the blue and white chevroned button, she felt a sudden down word thrust as the thrusters and an engine came down to power the jet into hovering. She felt every jerk as the two control sticks moved with every little change in direction. She sighed as she got control of it and listened as Rayzer told her to press the button again, and was actually pushed back into her chair as she gained forward momentum.

"How the hell am I feeling all of this?! Its just a simulator!!" She asked through the mic.

"_Well actually, these were reversed engineered from earlier Cornerian scouts that I guess were shot down and taken...most likely they were used in some way to get inertia and momentum simulated...but thats just my guess..._" He explained.

She nodded to herself. And waited for more updates. Eventually they got to the designated altitude and she waited for that little voice to tell her what to do. Instead, she got instructions on maneuvers which was the least thing she wanted to do, but if it got her farther in her training. She went through flips, loops, barrel rolls, and so many other things that she couldn't count. Eventually, she got bored and was about to shut off her fighter and get out of the simulator when a voice came across the com line.

"_Wardogs, we have enemy contacts coming in, twelve o clock,_" the control tower voice said.

"_Alright, ready Hawkeye?_" Rayzer asked as she saw his head looking at her.

She grinned under the oxygen mask that for some reason Rayzer was not wearing, and nodded "Hell yes!"

There was a laughing from Rayzer as four blips appeared on the radar.

She gulped and Rayzer began to talk.

"_Wardog-Two, fall into formation and ready side-winder missiles!"_ He said reaching forward and pressing a button, two side hatches flipping open to reveal two missiles. There was his voice on the com line but he had muted it from reaching her. She was about to ask what he said but he ordered her to fire. She gulped and pressed her thumb down on the fire control, watching two missiles come from under the wings of her fighter and hit two of the enemy fighters. One of Rayzer's missiles made contact, but the other one was avoided.

"_Hawkeye! Engage! Engage!_" He yelled flipping down.

She began to sweat as she primed her guns, seeing that no missiles were left. She put the pepper over the target and she waited for a few seconds before pulling the trigger. The drained uranium shells flew through the air in a streak of sapphire and contacted twice with the enemy fighter, tearing some metal off, but not destroying it. She gulped for the third time and pulled the trigger again a few seconds later and watching it explode in crimson fire. She sighed as she heard the man from the control center's voice come across her ears.

"_Well done Wardog, head home and lets get you refueled_,"

"Yes sir..." she said along with Rayzer.

After a while they reached the base and she was explained the procedure for landing with the thrusters. Press button, pull back, nose forward, set down. Easy right? At least thats what she thought, she over shot her designated landing zone twice before finally getting close enough to call it a day. A virtual day at least. When she heard the control tower telling her to stay where she was for a system re-set, she slammed her head on her hands.

_**(Four hours later)**_

Her hands hurt, and her head was throbbing, but she was still ready for another sortie. In the course of four hours she was good enough that she could last about two minutes against Rayzer. Not the best she could do, but obviously good for four hours. Her canopy opened and Rayzer's face was staring at her in the light. She winced and got out slowly, yawning as she did.

"Time for some rest kid, you've been working for four hours straight." He said helping herself to steady.

"I could go again..." She replied looking at him.

"You'd have the all time lowest score, your going to bed, PRIVATE!" He yelled to another soldier "Make sure she gets out of her flight gear and into bed..."

The young private nodded and put Merissa's arm over her shoulder, and began to walk away. Dan sighed and leaned against the canopy "Now its my turn..." He waited for what seemed like forever before finally making it back to his bunk. Seeing Aerial on the bed across the room, he laughed a little before slamming on the couch, and falling asleep.

_**Hours till operation: Indigo Fire, 10**_

Dan woke up and grabbed at his head. It was on fire. He took a couple of breaths before closing his eyes again. He was tired all of the time now. It wasn't just after an operation, or even a sparring match, it was all the time. Even if the day was just sitting around waiting for orders. But now was his time of getting stuff together before reaching the rendezvous point where the Cornerian ship would take them to this special planet where they believe that the Satach may be. Or at least a clue as to how to kill them.

"Dan?" Aerial's voice came through his head "You awake?"

He groaned "Yea...whaddya need?"

"I want to go on this mission..."

Dan's eyes widened and he looked at her "Why? Why can't you just do patrol routes here?!"

"Dan, I know you want to keep me safe but...we can't always protect each other!" She said lying on top of him and grabbing his muzzle, turning his head so that she faced him "so let me go!"

Dan sighed "Grab your gear, get it stowed..."

She let out a short giggle and then reached forward and kissed him softly on the cheek "Thanks Dan, trust me, after this everything's going to be the same!"

"I doubt that..." Dan replied slowly as she shut the door "Nothing is ever the same..."

_**Hours till operation: Indigo Fire, 8**_

The past two hours were hell with Dan and the rest of Knight Squadron. They had gotten their gear stowed, their flight gear in check and on, and their systems checked three times over. They had finally taken off and were heading towards the dark side of the moon, the rendezvous point for pick up. Dan leaned back and plugged in his ipod, putting it on a local channel to the rest of the squad. A steady bass started to play and everyone laughed at the song.

"Met a girl, thought she was grant, fell in love, found out first hand. Went well for a week or twoooo...then it all, came un glued. In a trap, chip lock and grimp, never thought id be the one who'd slip, then i started to realise..." And the music continued to play as two com lines opened with him and each other. It was Carver and Michael. They had been transferred to the Knights a year after the new war started.

"_Hey, Rayzer, remember that discussion we had?_" Michael asked calmly.

"The one where we talked about who would be what animal and McCullin was a chihuahua? All bark no bite?"

They all laughed "_Yea, that one, what was Aerial?_"

Dan thought for a minute before remembering, "For some reason, she was a collie,"

"_I think I remember that reason bro,_" Michael replied.

Carver's voice chimed it "_Yea, think about it. Shes cute, shes playful, and then once you piss her off just say away from her!_"

Dan laughed a little "I guess so..."

_"Something wrong?_" They both asked.

"I just prefer not to imagine people as animals, and its a loooong story why..."

"_Iight, whatever you say man_" Michael finished up the conversation and closed the com line.

He closed his eyes for a second before hearing a constant ringing in his ears, telling him that the rendezvous point was coming closer and closer. He looked ahead to see a white ship with a familiar figure painted in red on the side. He slammed his head into his hands and cussed.

"The Great Fox..."

_**Fox watched the**_ squadron of fighters and was amazed by their design. The lead fighter, which like the rest of the fighters had a tinted canopy, was the image fixed on the screen. Every visible detail being searched over by the Great Fox's computer. It looked like an Arwing to an extent, but then there were also three engines, four wings which closely resembled gravity blades, and then two plasma guns on the nose, along with a vulcan cannon which was hidden in the lower right of the nose. He sighed, they were working with someone they had been fighting against for the past couple years. Most of the people he had known were probably dead. Including Dan and Aerial. After the Satach came into play the Cornerians started to focus on them, but a large majority of human forces continued to fight both sides indiscriminately. So, they fought the humans when they had to. But there were large military bases that allowed the Cornerians to assist them, which was saving the humans from not facing the Cornerians in their full power. And Fox was glad. Earth was a beautiful place once you get past the large and often broken down cities.

Cole was on his way from a base down on Earth as Fox watched the humans come closer and closer. Cole was probably hurting the most out of everyone on the team. His family was down there, and so were his friends. But he had been able to get past it and do his job. Once this was over, everyone was going to get a very long, vacation. He heard a familiar, yet different, voice come over the com.

"_This is Knight-One to Great Fox, requesting permission to board?_"

Fox's eyes widened and his voice turned to pure hate "Dan you son of a bitch!"

There was a moment of silence "_Well glad to hear your voice too Fox,_"

"Why should I let you on? Instead of blasting you to pieces?!"

Krystal must have heard something because she gasped at Fox's words, she walked forward and began to talk "Fox, its our mission, you don't have to like it..." She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck "But at least be nice and let them on, we can't sit around..."

Fox sighed and Dan's voice came through the speakers again "_Fox, we don't have time for this, be pissed at me, I don't give a damn, but we have a job to do..._"

"Alright, come aboard..." He cut the line and looked at Krystal "He's still in for it..."

"Be gentle?" She asked giggling a little bit "He won't try anything."

"I would rather not take any chances..."

They both walked down to the hangar where the eight fighters flew in and landed, the canopies opening and a wolf climbing out of the lead fighter. His characteristic red tipped ears and tail were the first thing that Fox noticed. Aside from how much more mature he looked. Fox clenched his fists and Dan walked forward, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey Fox...can we just-" He was cut off as Fox ran forward and punched Dan in the muzzle, sending him skidding across the polished hangar floor. In an instant the humans had their side-arms out and ready to fire.

There were a chorus of sounds as a squad of cornerian spec ops soldiers readied their weapons in the balconies above.

A darker voice came through "Alright...fine...I deserved that..." Dan got up and started to walk forward, only to be pelted in the gut by another one of Fox's punches. He groaned and got up, looking at Fox into his eyes. The devil's iris'. Fox pulled back to punch again, but this time in ended up in Dan's hand.

"What the?" Fox asked seeing Dan holding his hand.

"Fox, are you done yet? Because we only have a mission to do and I don't want to be sent flying across the room one more time!"

Fox sighed and released tension in his arm, giving the sign to Dan to let go.

"You get your old room, we get to our destination in three hours..."

Dan nodded and grabbed his gear "Everyone else?"

"Aerial can bunk with you, we can find someplace else for them to rest..."

Dan nodded and Aerial followed him, smiling faintly at Fox who returned the favor.

_**Dan walked into**_ his room and saw that everything was still the same, guitar, duffel back. Things had been moved around, but obviously they didn't care enough to clean the place out. He sat down and picked up his guitar, and started to play. Aerial layed down on his bed and was quickly asleep.

"God I miss this place..."

"_Do you miss the place, or the people who were there when you first came here?_" Krystal's soft voice played across his mind. He looked around to see no one but Aerial and himself in the room.

Dan sighed "_Maybe its both..._"

"_You know, we didn't plan on you staying behind four years ago..._"

"_Then what had you planned?_"

He heard a soft rhythmic tapping and then a deeper sound "_Cole and Falco taught me and fox how to play a couple instruments...we planned on playing as soon as we got you back to Corneria..._"

Dan thought for a minute "_Maybe once this is done we can get that chance..._"

There was a soft laughing "_Fox hasn't played in a long time..._"

"_I think you missed me more than Fox did._"

"_Everyone missed you more than Fox did after the war started..._"

_**Dan grunted as**_ they hit turbulence. They were entering the atmosphere and nothing had happened, but the hotpocket drop was still annoying as hell to go through. Finally they broke through and he pressed a button and the wings re-aligned and there was a sudden change of feeling through the ship. It was more comfortable. He looked for the drop zone which the Spec ops soldiers had cleared just minutes before, and grinned when he saw the multiple bikes and other vehicles on the ground. Landing he hopped out and reached back in and pulled out his weapon of choice for this mission. A G-36 rifle, with dual drum fed clip. He unfolded the stock and put on the strap, putting it around his neck and then grabbing a combat shotgun. Feeling suddenly stupid, he took out the G-36 and placed the shot gun around his back. He nodded to the rest of the knights who grabbed the bikes and started them up.

"_Alright Knights, you know the drill, you go in and we cover for you."_ Fox's voice came through "_Think you can follow that?_"

"I don't think that we'll have a problem Fox," Dan clipped on a helmet that was supposed to be for Fox.

"_Good luck Knights..._" Krystal's voice came across.

Dan nodded and placed the G-36 on his back in a position where his left hand could reach it and pull it out to fire if he needed to. He revved the engine and then took off towards their objective. Minutes passed as they weaved in and out of trees. After two hours of continuous riding chatter had gone to a minimum as they found a rather small looking entrance. They looked at each other and then nodded all at once, agreeing that it was their ticket in, closer to their target. Dan rode up closer and saw it was a ramp downward, big enough that a semi truck could fit in. He shrugged and revved the engine, going down the ramp and looking at the walls that the light shined on, revealing dried blood that would have to have been there for years. The smell was putrid.

"Damn...how many things have died in here the past twenty four hours?!" Bernelli yealled.

"They've been dead for years Bernelli..." The medic informed them, "these bodies have been decomposing for at least four years..."

Dan's eyes grew wide. He looked around and something seemed familiar about this place. But he couldn't place a finger on it. His dismissed it and went back to focusing on holding the smell at bay. They began working their way through what looked like a crypt that the dead had tried to get out of. They found a stair case that twisted and turned into the never ending darkness of the stairwell.

"Fun fun fun..." Carver said sarcastically stepping next to Dan.

"Ladies first," Dan said smiling at Carver.

He did a fake curtsy and then raised his gun, starting down the stair case.

"You've got to be kidding me! They haven't heard of an ELEVATOR!?" Someone asked in an exhausted voice.

Dan finally got to the bottom staircase after a half an hour. He peeked through a door and saw Carver and a few other soldiers looking at what looked like cryptic coffins. He shivered and then froze for a moment.

_"Is he our first success?!_"

"_Yes doctor, I believe he is!_"

"Excellent._..now...what do we do with him?_"

"_I know a place he can go..._"

He remembered hearing those words and then he noticed Aerial and Bernelli way up ahead in what looked like a circular room "Aerial! Bernelli! Fall back to position!"

As he yelled Bernelli looked back and nodded, beginning to run before a large creature fell next to him, taking out a large blade and scything him in half.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Aerial began to back up and the creature taunted her, getting closer and closer. She raised her weapon and pulled the trigger, sending round after round hurtling into the beast. It laughed manically, and cut her gun in half, forcing her to toss it away. She backed into a large circle in the floor and it lit up. She gasped and was about to move when a large cylinder slammed down around her. She banged against the glass and looked down to see a bluish glowing material beginning to come from the floor. Moans began to become apparent as the Knights stepped back and raised their weapons to face the coffins. Watching as they slid open and bodies fell out. Satach. Dan looked around and saw Aerial was already waist deep in the material, and she looked as if she was staring off into space. He looked and saw a black figure coming from behind the large tube, splitting into several others. He scowled and watched as soldiers began to fire, cutting down anything that was supposed to be dead, only to begin screaming as the ghosts entered their heads. Dan felt a cold touch on his back and then in a flash his nightmare came true.

In an instant he was confronted with the dead body of Aerial. Multiple cuts and bruises littering her body, somehow standing and staring at the ground. A soft voice began to talk.

"_You let me down Daniel...you let me die..._"

Dan forced a scream to hold back.

"_Why didn't you protect me Daniel?! WHY?!_"

_**Krystal jumped from**_ her lying position on the cot in the tent she was sleeping in. She reached for her forhead and began to gasp in pain. In an instant Fox and Cole were in the room.

"Aerial! Cole says he felt something! Did you?!"

She nodded "Yes, in an instant I heard voices coming from the direction that Daniel and the Knights went in! Somethings happening!"

"Are you sure?!" Fox asked both of them.

They both nodded "Somethings going on..."

Fox scowled and sat down "Well...we can't do anything..."

Cole growled "Bull crap! WE could go down THERE where THEY are!"

Fox shook his head "No...its their mission and we have ours..."

"Fox thats not like you!"

"And what is Cole?!" Fox shouted back "If we go down there and something happens to us who gets the job done?!"

"Send the spec ops!"

This time Krystal objected "I don't think its a wise idea to go down there Cole...can't you feel how much energy is down there? We wouldn't be able to focus on our mission..."

Cole clenched his fists before letting them go and walking out of the tent.

"I hope they're alright..." Krystal said looking at Fox.

He thought for a moment before looking at Krystal "So do I..."


	18. Change hurts

Chapter 18

_**Dan stared at **_the image that was presented to him. He ignored the scream and pulled his gun up, firing at the image. Fire in his eyes. It faded and he saw Aerial still in the tank. The soldiers were falling apart, the shadow's doing whatever they wished with their nightmares. He felt his anger rising and pulled back the slide on his G-36 and then waved his hand in a circle above his head.

He took a deep breath "REGROUP AND OPEN FIRE!" He pulled his gun up again and pulled the trigger, sending round after round into the horde of creatures.

The Knights heard the order and grabbed a hold of themselves, firing at the creatures around them. They fell back to Dan's position and began to open fire, cutting down numerous Satach before seeing the never ending horde. The creature who had killed Bernelli staring at one person in particular. Dan. He grinned and aimed at the large beast and pulled the trigger, the red tracer rounds making their way to the target before getting blocked by several figures jumping in the way, killing themselves.

"What the hell is that?!" A soldier yelled pulling the trigger on his M-16.

"How should I know? KEEP SHOOTING!" Dan continued to hold the trigger down. After a few minutes he looked at Aerial and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

She looked as if she was in a comatose state, staring blankly into the battle. He watched as what looked like a tail slowly began to form, along with ears and what looked like fur. He shook his head, hoping this was all a bad dream that he would wake up from. But he didn't.

"DAMN IT!" Carver yelled throwing his gun down "I'm out!"

Dan reached up and pulled off his shotgun, tossing it to Carver who took it and cocked it, firing once again. Dan continued to fire, reloading, and then firing again. Cutting down Satach Blood Furies by the score. He began to get discouraged at the never ending numbers.

"We can't win..." He said to himself as quietly as possible "Its just not gonna happen...no...stop..." He shook his head and he looked at Aerial again "I have no choice but to win..."

_**Things seemed...quiet.**_ Aerial stared blankly into the vents that were unfolding in front of her, seeming not to care. She felt no pain, no discomfort, nothing. She was in a blissful paradise of unfeeling. In an instant she was sitting in a pure white room, in a soft white chair. A figure that seemed odd and familiar at the same time. He turned around and one eye was visible. He walked forward and spoke with what seemed to be amusement.

"My, my, my...look at what is happening to you my dear..." He rose a hand and brushed her cheek "Blissful nothing...it doesn't seem right does it?"

When she didn't respond he continued to talk "All my life I keep looking after people like you...watching their destinies unfold in front of them...and watching them give up their chances, but you!" He grabbed her and made her look into the darkness of his hood "You, you and that idiot Daniel have followed every path you were supposed to...so why is he an idiot you might ask?"

Aerial looked at him and gained a little soul in her gaze, seeing that she was paying attention he snapped his fingers, making hundreds of screens appear, and a chair for himself.

"You see...since he was born I knew that things were going to happen...his parents death paved the way for him going to Kansas in an attempt to leave everything behind, which in turn, lead him to you, Aerial Fortner..." He snapped another finger and a screen floated down in front of her and showed Dan in his current position. Fighting for his life. "He appeared in this same place going through exactly what you are now...you see...whenever someone goes into a state such as yours, I get the option to talk to them...every single one of them, gave up, decided to die, decided they had nothing to live for. All but one, all but Daniel 'wolfie' Craeburn! He, he was different...you see, the thing that kept him from coming with me into the plain of oblivion...was you, my dear."

She watched the screen and watched Dan and the rest of the Knights bat away countless figures and continuing to fire at them seemingly without fear. She turned an eye to the figure who continued to hide his face, only his eye visible, even when he spoke, nothing else could be seen.

"Who...are...you..." She managed to focus on those three words. He seemed to laugh and then let down his hood, showing her the shocking image of her father.

"Why Aerial, I am your father..." He said slowly.

She shook her head "My father had a soul in his eyes..." She managed through pure anger.

He scowled and then smiled again "Ah, but your father's soul is mine...and you see, who evers soul I have, I get to take their image...you see, I could be your next door neighbor, your doctor, I could be anyone just trying to fit in so that I can do my job." He looked at the screen and flipped it to an image of Dan all but a year ago, being forced to do things a human recruit would have never had to do "His will was almost broken...but you were there...and its you...who will keep him going..."

"Its me?" Aerial asked slowly.

"Yes...and you see...he doesn't truly love you..." He said smiling "He just makes it seem like he does so that he has a pretty face to hang around with..."

She shook her head "Your wrong..."

The screen flipped to a couple weeks ago when he had yelled at her for dis obeying orders "What about here?"

"That was my fault..."

"WRONG!" He yelled getting into her face "He just has you there as a crutch!"

She covered her ears and pulled her knees up to her head "No...No...No..."

"Go ahead...try to deny it..." He said slower "Just watch as he gives up..." He watched a separate screen that showed one of his several destinies. One in which he failed to help Aerial. She was watching what was happening.

"_**Lets go!**_" A Knight yelled "Fall back to the door!"

Dan looked at the soldier and nodded. As long as they weren't going to leave Aerial. They ran to the door and got into a position where they could fire through the door at the same time. Round after round poured through the door, and bullet casings littered the floor by the dozens. Dan's gun clicked as it hit empty and he tossed the gun away after batting a Fury that had gotten to close in the head. He looked around frantically and saw a black clad body with a shining sword in its hand, dried blood shining with it. Dan ran over, and picked it up. Swinging it a couple of times.

"We can't hold them forever!" Someone cried out "That thing keeps making more!" they yelled pointing towards the large creature.

Dan felt his anger rise as he looked out and saw Aerial was still transforming. The thing was turning her into something, at this point all that was visible were the ears of what seemed to be a dog and a tail of one. Suddenly Dan got it. She was becoming a Cornerian. He cussed and watched as everything seemed to slow down, wading his way past the Knights, he began to run forward, hacking apart the Furies that got in his way. He wasn't going to give up on Aerial. He felt the double sided blade cut through bone and skin, carving black bloody swaths through the air. He caught a glimpse of red outside his line of sight and turned to face it, seeing it was the blade, burning red. He felt the warmth in the hilt and decided to forget about it and continue. One after another he cut past the Blood Furies and began to make his way up a small staircase that seemed to appear out of no where. The creature standing my Aerial seemed to watch with interest. Seeing its minions being defeated so easily. It waved a hand and the few that had their attention focused on the Knights came towards Dan.

"Aerial!" He screamed as he twisted around, dicing more of the creatures in half "I'm coming!" He began to dart up the stairs before feeling himself stop, a Fury grabbing onto his tail. In a blind rage he gave a scowl of pure disgust and flipped the blade around once before bringing it down on his tail.

_**Aerial's eyes widened**_ as she watched what Dan was doing just to get to her. She felt herself smile faintly and she was assured that he did love her. After doing what he did. She watched as the Knights fired at creatures before they could get to Dan and she especially watched what happened to him. Countless times he would duck only to be clawed in the shoulder or back, and as he got up to be clawed in the face. He was bleeding in almost every place imaginable, yet he was still going.

"He loves me..." Aerial smiled "He does love me..."

The robed figure grinned evilly "There is still a chance for failure...my dear..."

_**Dan ignored the**_ pain and kept going. He was so close, but he was also so far. Every step he took, he seemed to need to make two more before even getting anywhere. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to give up, but he couldn't. No, he wouldn't. He felt another tug and diced off an arm before feeling more and more. The Furies began to pile on top of him and he screamed as they bit and clawed him. He slammed his eyes shut, about to give up when he remembered what had happened when he did.

_"Awww, look at that!" The bully yelled "Danny wanny has no friends to play wiff!" He laughed with his friends._

_Dan stood there without anything to show pain, sorrow, anything the bully wanted to see. Instead of continuing with the word taunting. He began to beat Daniel, shoving his face into the ground, kicking him in the stomach. Over and over again he hit the body that was cowering on the ground. Eventually they left and Dan was left cowering. There was a soft voice that came to him and he looked at the face of the teacher._

_"Come on Daniel..." She picked him up "Lets call your par..." She stopped "Grand, parents..."_

He had always been kicked around and no one wanted to help him but those certain few. So what was he showing them by giving up now? After getting so far? Nothing worth seeing.

"All my life..." He managed through his teeth "I've been kicked when I was down...I've been forced to pick myself up and keep going...I've been broken once..." He looked up to stare a rather Bearish Fury in the face "And It WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" He twisted his sword, the heated blade touching a Fury being enough to make it let go of him.

He twisted his body around in a circle and listened to the hollers of pain as it cut through countless limbs as he began to run up the stairs. He hacked off anything he could see from any body that got in his way. He reached the last step and he put all of his power into his legs and jumped in the air, reversing the grip on his sword and raising his arms. Watching the larger creature slowly get closer and closer. Finally he felt his feet touch the things head and he thrusted the sword down, puncturing the skull of the creature. It began to flail as it was taken by surprise, reaching up and trying to grab the killer on its head, finally giving up and falling to the ground. Dan watched as the creatures killing off the Knights one by one fell, un feeling of anything that was happening anymore. Dan turned around as he remembered why he had done what he did. He dropped to his knees as he saw Aerial's body floating. She was completely covered in fur, a muzzle had formed, and she had a full tail. Dan struggled for what she had become and then it came to her. She was a collie. He yelled and began to cut away at the glass, watching as not so much as a slice was taken out of the tube. Finally as the blade itself miraculously broke, a cut appeared. Not even two inches deep. He began to hammer on the cut mark with his fists and watched as it began to slowly give way, spidering little by little. Listening to the foot steps of the Knights he turned around to see them secure the position before beginning to look through the computer files. Michael and Carver coming up to Dan.

"Told you..." They said trying to cheer him up even the slightest.

"Fine...you were right, a collie, so what...how do we get her out?"

"_**Well would you**_ look at that..." The robed man said putting a hand on the 'new' Aerial "He made it to you...now, can he get you out?"

"He'll do it..." She looked at him with a strange look in her eyes and then she smiled "Because ill help him..."

Aerial opened her eyes and watched as the liquid seemed to pull away, not touching her eyes. She looked at Dan who was on the ground and tried to move her arm. He looked up and he seemed to lighten up and he got up, pressing his hands on the glass. Aerial winced as she moved her leg and moved to hit the glass, the liquid seeming to stop her. Seeing what she was trying to do he looked around and grabbed a pistol from another mans holster. He fired and the glass took the bullet, stopping it. He continued to fire until the clip ran empty, then resorting to hitting it again and again with his fist. Making it spider more and more. Finally, in distress he reared his head back, sending it forward and slamming into the tube's walls. She closed her eyes as it seemed that she would never get out, only opening them after hearing a small hissing sound. There was cracking, and then a sudden rush of outward energy.

_**Dan**_**_began to _**whimper to himself, grabbing his head "Damn it...damn it, damn it, damn IT!" He hit the glass again with his fist.

Carver kneeled down "We'll find a way to..." There was a hissing noise and Dan got up to find what it was. The crack had de-pressurized the tube and in one rush, all of the liquid came flooding out, engulfing Dan and anyone near bye. He opened his eyes as he felt most of it seeming to move past him. He felt a strange feeling where it did, and then realized he had gained feeling in what was left of his tail again. Looking back he saw that it wasn't the stub he had left himself with, but instead the full tail. He turned around and saw Aerial stumbling out. He ran forward and gave her a gentle hug.

"Dan..." She whispered before going limp.

"Shit!" Dan put her arm around his head and smiled slightly "You'll be fine..."

There was a moment of silence as the Knights saw what had happened before another noise became apparent. They turned to see the glowing red eyes of a Fury, and then the shadow's of the creatures which brought their nightmares to life. There was a metallic chorus as everyone cocked their weapons and took a deep breath. Michael walked in front of Dan.

"Take her out of here man...we'll cover you." He smiled slightly "After all, we still owe you..."

Dan grew a puzzled look "For what? No we're all getting out!"

He shook his head "Listen, we can't let them get passed here anyway, we can detonate this place after we send all the data that we've found, but someone has to live, and better you than us!"

"NO!" Dan shook his head "IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!!!"

Carver stepped next to Dan "Think about it this way..." He gave a nervous laugh as the first gunshots sounded "We'll be the reason you live, and we'll be the reason why no one will have to go through what Aerial just did."

Realizing that he couldn't win, Dan scowled and then nodded and saluted "Guys...I appreciate it..." He turned around and began to carry Aerial towards the door, stopping to put her on his back as to give him an easier time carrying her. He turned around one more time to see everyone spraying bullets anywhere there was something that wanted to kill them there. He felt a tear drop from his furred face and he gulped "Thanks for being there for me guys, Ill buy you a beer once we all get upstairs..." He started his way up the stairs.

He felt himself slow as the shots began to slowly disappear from his hearing. He continued to climb the stairs and finally broke out at the end, wincing at the sudden light. He looked around and found his bike, putting Aerial down, letting her absentmindedly stand on her own. He started the bike and helped Aerial on.

"Hold on tight okay?" He asked looking back at her. The only response was a sudden grip intensity. He winced but didn't bother to tell her to let go. He powered the throttle and felt the back wheel spin against the dirt, moving his handle bar to the left and leaning in the same direction, he spun around to face the ramp which lead to his home free. He let go of the break and watched the front wheel lift up and then touch down again. The wind blowing at the fur on his face as he flew off of the ramp onto the dirt with a loud "THUMP!"

He continued to drive for what seemed like forever before hearing fighter engines, at first he was relieved because StarFox was the only airforce present. But he was soon proven wrong as a spike landed at an angle in front of him. He moved to avoid it, but only hit the front and was sent spinning forward, feeling himself and Aerial hit the ground he began to panic and look around for their attacker, only hearing plasma shots in the distance as StarFox most likely engaged the creature.

"Aerial...AERIAL?!" He yelled looking for her. He looked over and frowned as he saw her body limp in the dirt. He ran over and picked her up, looking into her face, seeing that there was no responsiveness in her gaze. He sighed and noticed the sun was setting. He looked around and found a cave that would give them shelter. He went in and set Aerial down, going back out to get materials for a fire. A few minutes later he had one going and saw Aerial beginning to wake up. "You alright?" He put was actually shocked when she grabbed onto him in an instant and began to scream.

"It hurts Dan!" She yelled and he felt his shirt begin to get wet as her tears touched them "Why does it hurt so badly?!" She continued to scream.

He set his hand on her head and tried to calm her down "Just..." he sighed "Try to stop screaming..."

She clenched onto his arm and he winced as she dug her nails into them "What happened?! Why is everything in my body screaming at me to just DIE?!" She screamed more "Everything on fire Dan! EVERYTHING! How did you go through this?!"

He actually laughed a second which made Aerial give him a nasty look "Aerial...I went through this because I had to...I ignored it..."

"But your strong..." She whispered through her clenched teeth "I'm not!"

He grabbed her muzzle lightly and made her look into his eyes "Listen, and please listen good..." He let go "What happened to you is what happened to me..."

After a while she seemed to stop feeling pain and began to ask questions about how she personally looked. And more importantly, questions about what would happen to her now that she had gone through her transformation.

Dan thought for a minute and looked at her "Aerial...your a collie, a beautiful one at that...but nothing is going to happen to you just because this happened...trust me..."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep.

Dan let himself fade into a sleep and soon woke up to the sun blaring in through the open cave door, he woke Aerial up and they began to walk back towards StarFox's position.

_**Krystal's eyes opened**_ and she smiled slightly "DAN'S COMING!"

Everyone flew upwards from their bunks to see if what Krystal was saying was true. Cole smiled slightly at the sight of Dan, but wondered who was with him.

"Krys...who is that?" He asked looking at her and pointing at the other Anthro next to him.

"Thats...Aerial..." she replied, her smile fading.

"But how do you know?"

"Because...her thoughts..." Krystal closed her eyes "Somehow Dan and Aerial have gained...abilities..."

"What kind?" Fox asked walking up to her and waving a hand at them.

"While they're minor...they're still there..." she looked at Fox "limited phsycic powers...sort of like mine..."

"How did they get them?"

There was a short squeal of excitement as Slippy ran up to them "Guys! The information we got from the Knights is amazing!" He saw the two figures and before he could ask, they all told him who they were. Dumbfounded the toad scratched his head and watched as they got closer and closer, Dan being the first to speak.

"Guys...we need a place for Aer to sleep for a while..."

They nodded and got her a cot. Meanwhile, they began to talk.

"I bashed open the tube, with some trouble, and we both got out of there thanks to Carver and Michael and the rest of the Knights..."

Slippy began to talk in the terms he was used to speaking in. Technical. "Dan, the stuff you described in the tube wasn't a type of liquid...they were nanites."

"Nan wha?" Dan asked giving a puzzled look in the toads direction.

"Nanites, little robots designed to perform a certain function...those nanites must have been programed to re-write DNA some how..." Slippy leaned back.

"So...Aerial became a Cornerian because little robotic bugs did it?!" Dan began to yell and Slippy just nodded.

"Daniel, do you realize you and Aerial have also gained some psychic..abilities?" Krystal asked, leaning forward a little.

"No...I didn't...how do you know?" Dan asked calming down a little.

"Just how fast your thoughts were going compared to normal...like you were both connected on a sub conscious level..." She shook her head "But, thats only a way of explaining it..."

Dan looked over to Aerial and sighed "She was in so much pain...same stuff I felt..."

"Well thats what you wanted right?" Fox asked looking at him with a hint of sorrow in his eyes "someone you could talk to? Someone who could understand you?"

Dan nodded and then took a breath "Not like this Fox...not like this."


	19. Closer to the End

Chapter 19

_**They had heard**_ an explosion and saw that the lab had blown up shortly after they had gotten the files they needed. The Great Fox had come into orbit and one by one they transported the Wyverns into the hangar, slowly leaving orbit and watching as the graves of over six knights where. Dan was staring out of the window when Krystal walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They died so that they could get the job done Dan..." her soft british voice played through his ears "they will be remembered as they should if that is what your worrying about."

Dan shook his head "No...the only thing on my mind at this point in time...is making sure those bastards pay..." he looked at her and he already knew that she must have caught his thoughts, because she nodded and left. He turned around as a shield deployed in the hangar to protect them from space. He heard a voice from behind him.

"You gonna be alright man?" Cole came walking up from behind.

Dan thought for a minute and nodded "Yea ill be...fine..." he stopped noticing Cole suddenly had two different colored eyes "You feeling alright Cole?"

He nodded and then shrugged "Yea, just a little headache, why do you ask?"

Dan shook his head "Nothing big, just wondering," he continued to look out of the hangar.

Cole shrugged and looked out with him "So...what now? What are you planning to do?"

Dan thought for a minute, still staring out of the hangar, looking out into the diamond dotted blackness of space, he finally took a breath "Live...get through this and then maybe...I can marry Aerial..." he replied giving a short laugh.

"Whats so funny about that?" Cole asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

There was a silence as Dan tried to think of the words to explain why, he shrugged "I can't really explain it...be right back...gotta see how she's doing..." he gave a short salute towards the planet and turned around, slowly walking away.

_**Mike grinned as **_he saw what his job would be. Street Racing supplies. He loved racing, and didn't the fact that he would need a passenger to shoot at the nasties for him, it was all part of the details right? He heard his name being called.

"Haise! Get over here!"

He nodded and ran over "Yes sir?"

"This is your new ride," his commander pulled off the tarp to reveal an armored Ford GT. It was a dark grey main color with brighter red tribal markings around the body, a white outlined black seven on the front.

"Holy shit..." Mike walked up and looked at the body, seeing a space in the back had been made for a swiveling dual chain gun turret. There was also the symbol of a three headed snake. He looked over to see two other cars painted the same, with the same symbol, except the numbers were differant.

"Haise your going to be in a squad with four other people, gear will be loaded up and you and your team will work together to get to your destination," the commander explained.

"Alright, whos my gunner sir?"

There was a minute before a teenage boy walked forward, Haise almost cussed. It was the hillbilly boy who he had met on the bus.

"Your kidding me..." Haise said turning to face the commander.

"No sun, Joe McKinnel is your new gunner, have fun with him," he gave a smile and walked away.

"Well hey there..." McKinnel said giving a slight wave "I promise ill do a gosh darn good job..."

Haise gave him a look of amusement "Just don't get shot and you'll do fine," he laughed and turned around, walking away. He looked back to see the boy shrug it off and walk over to the car, beginning to look at it. "This is going to be a loooong war..."

_**Daniel walked down**_ the halls of the Great Fox towards Aerial's room when he heard laughing from the partially open door. He leaned against the wall and listened.

"Really? He said that?" came Aerial's voice.

Krystal was the next one to be heard "Yes, he did!"

There was some laughing and Aerial spoke again "I guess I would say yes...but I'm not sure."

"Really?! Why not Aerial?"

Dan then knocked on the door and walked in "Hey."

They both smiled and waved "Hey, we were just talking about you,"

Dan shrugged "Well you know, when your me you tend to not let it get to you," he smiled and walked in as Krystal got up.

"Ill leave you two alone..." she left the room and closed the door.

Dan looked over Aerial, taking in her new features. She had white and brown spotted fur, a brown spot covering her left eye. She had a large poofy tail that ended with a brown tip. Instead of ears like Dan's, which were pointed, hers were more relaxed, and rested in a relaxed position, just like a collie's.

"Hey Aerial..." Dan asked walking up and sitting down "do you remember that one question you had for me?"

"Which question was that Ray?" she asked in a playful voice.

"The one about this," he lifted her tail and set it down "has it finally been answered?"

She laughed "I think everything I asked you four years ago has been answered," she smiled and then looked down "And you know...I don't think I mind it as much as you made it sound like I would..." she looked at him.

"Really?" He shrugged "why do you think that is?"

She grabbed him around the waist and began to talk "I think its because I still have you..." she let out a short laugh "or maybe its just because I don't fit in as a human..."

Dan was about to say something but decided against it. After a while they fell asleep on the bed, Aerial hugging Dan's waist.

Dan and Aerial were woken up by several loud alarms, without warning Dan jumped from bed as Aerial let go and was heading towards the hangar when an explosion went off. He hit the floor and grabbed his muzzle for a minute before getting up and starting to run again. Wiping the blood on his pants. Reaching the control room Fox seemed excited to have him there.

"Dan! Finally! Listen, Earth's in serious trouble and the funny thing is! They're attacking us too!"

Dan shook his head "What?!" he ran over to see several large Satach cruisers in orbit "What are those?"

"Those are more Satach...their colors are differant...Dan I think that there are more of these things than whats just on Earth..."

"Great..." Dan slammed the palm of his hand on his head "so now what?"

"We jump in and have some fun," Falco replied with a birdish grin "come on! Lets get out there!"

There was a moment of silence before another voice came into the room "Yea, lets go kick some ass,"

Everyone turned around to see Aerial standing with flight gear on. They were about to ask what she was doing when another explosion wracked the ship and a weird Satach creature flew by the bridge. They looked at each other and nodded

"We don't have much of a choice..." Fox replied looking down "lets move!"

As they got ready and began to run down to the hangar Dan ran up to Fox "I need to make it to Area-51 to see whats going on! They know that this is the ship I left on, I think something wrong is happening Fox!"

He nodded and Dan ran to his Wyvern, jumping in and strapping his helmet on. He flipped a series of switches and watched as the boards lit up in a sapphire brilliance. He pressed the blue and white chevroned button and felt the thrusters power the ship into the air. He pressed it again and was pushed back in his seat as the engines powered up and fired him out into the emptiness of space. He took a quick look around and saw Aerial taking position to his right and the StarFox team taking up their own formation to his left.

"Fox! I need a clear shot at Earth!" Dan yelled into the com.

There was a thumbs up from Fox and the four Arwing's powered into the fray. Dan took one last look at Aerial before nodding and pushing the control sticks forward, praying that they would all make it out alright. He listened to garbled radio transmissions from squadron leaders and then heard the faint screech of what looked like a Satach controlled F-15.

"Why is there a freaking F-15 in space?!" Aerial asked as she barrel rolled and avoided a spike.

"Fox! Do you know anything about why they might have technology now?!" Dan yelled as he pulled the trigger, sending round after round of plasma lances at the enemy, blowing three of them to pieces, leaving another severely wounded.

There was a blast of static that Dan winced from and barely got killed because of. After a minute a panicked voice came across the line "_Dan! Aparoids! They could have been somehow fused with the Satach!_"

"Apa what?" Dan pressed a button on a control stick and sent a missile into the hull of a twisted version of a Cornerian cruiser.

"_Aparoids Dan, they're basically the same as the Satach, except a lot more deadly, you see, while Fox and the team destroyed the queen, the Satach could have come across remains of previously dead Aparoids, taking on some attributes, most noticabely the ability to control living and non living beings._" Peppy's voice came through his head set.

"Well this is great...oh my god..." Dan's face turned into a look of pure horror as he saw the surface of Earth burned and scortched "Aerial! We need to get down there!"

"_Roger, lets go!"_ she yelled in response.

They flipped their fighters around and began making their way towards the defensive line that several Cornerian cruisers had constructed. As they neared the line they pulled the noses of their fighters up, locking the four wings in a position that if looked on from above, would look like a K. Dan braced himself for an extreme heat that never came. One feature that he made sure was put in, was a cooling system and special insulation. But technology fails.

_**Merissa cussed and**_ pulled her fighter to the right. Things were going to hell and she and the other guy left behind were forced to hold back the enemy fighters from Area-51, multiple ground vehicles were also being used, but they were paying more attention to the ground units quickly approaching. As she looked up to spot two flaming figures she automatically assumed the worst.

"Control this is Knight eight over! We have two un identified objects approaching the air space!" She yelled turning and pulling the trigger, sending drained uranium shells into an enemy fighter, seeing blood fly from the fuselage "Damn these things..."

"_Roger Knight-Eight, take whatever measures you deem necessary!_"

She nodded and immediately turned to the flame's com frequency "This is Lieutenant Merissa Steven's of the United States Marine Corps! Identify yourself!"

There was a wash of static and then came the voice that she thought she would never hear again "_Hey LIUTENANT! Congrats on the promotion, mind giving me a sitREP?_"

She was dumbfounded for a minute before shaking her head and going back to her job "Yes sir! Area-51 is under attack from Satach forces, we think we have something that they want!"

"_I see...alright, help is here!_"

Merissa smiled "And boy are we glad..."

The fight carried on for what seemed like forever. No matter how many of the enemy they shot down it seemed like their numbers multiplied themselves by ten. As they slowly began to run out of ground forces in the area they began to withdraw. A small cheer of victory coming from the forces whom had long lost hope, as well as a short speech from a well worn voice.

"_Congratulations, all those at Area-51 and in the space battle, for standing your ground when the tide was high,_" Dan winced at the sound of McCullin's ego saturated voice "_we have however, found word that the Great Fox has arrived with StarFox and the rest of Knight Squadron, congratulations for coming back, Knights, you will be on guard duty until further notice, that is all._"

Dan slammed his head on the board in front of him "Well, theres a nice welcome home!"

"_So what will we be guarding?_" Aerial asked.

Dan shrugged and then Merissa responded "_I think that its a device they have had that I guess the Satach might want, I'm not sure..."_

They all sighed and then Dan and Aerial landed on the tarmac, jumping out of their cockpits and smiling at all of the grateful faces they saw, as well as the surprised ones. Without thought they all walked into the building and saw McCullin waving his ego again. He turned around and grinned "Oh this is wonderful, we have two guard dogs instead of one,".

_**Dan felt like**_ he was going to kill McCullin for saying that, but felt the warm touch of Aerial's hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and walked forward.

"What are we protecting McCullin?"

"You'll see, Harkman, send em down," He turned and walked away as a chubby and nervous looking man walked up.

"Hey um...I'm Bill," he extended a hand that Dan took, Aerial gave a small smile and a wave "if you can...follow me than Ill show you what he wants you to do..."

He nodded and followed Harkman into the elevator with Aerial. All the way down he was talking about how cool it was to talk to an anthro that actually spoke back. Both he and Aerial were amazed at the comment, but shrugged it off. They walked into a hallway that was strangely different than the rest. Markings strewn across walls. Harkman stopped at a door and put in a key before going through a hand scan, and a key code. He sighed before he turned around.

"Alright, you are about to see the most confidential room on Area-51..." He opened the door and they walked in.

Dan immediately caught sight of what looked like a stasis tank. Walking forward he still listened to Aerial and Harkman.

"Wow...look at all this cool stuff!"

"Well...however cool this is, look over there..." he pointed towards Dan and the tank "thats what I meant by anthro that didn't talk...I used to be stationed down here and I would talk to him, but no response whatsoever. He crashed here back in the...late fourties early fifties I think..."

"So he's who crashed at Roswell?" Aerial asked walking forward and brushing away some frost.

"Yea...he's still pretty banged up...but other than that he's perfectly fine, brain's still normal, muscle tissue is a little faded," Harkman began to list things off "but thats about it,"

"So why do we need to guard this place?" Dan asked noticing the auto guns.

"Because, technology fails, two guard dogs don't..." He shut up as Dan and Aerial looked at him.

"Yea well...just, go away and tell us when we can eat..."

"Oh! Thats another thing, you have an armory and workout room over there and there, a small mess hall in the corner and a bath room back there," he replied shrugging "sorry, I couldn't leave this room at all, even for christmas..."

Dan sighed "Don't worry about it...just come back to us later okay?"

Harkman nodded and walked away.

The next several nights Dan spent on a transmission sent from Fox that Harkman was nice enough to patch through without getting caught. When he finished he would look at the man in the tank, finding many things about the craft, but little about him. Until the interrogation files came in. He hastily read through them and slammed the files down and ran over to the tank, brushing off frost to see the familiar frozen face of a red fox.

"Something wrong Dan?" Aerial asked from the bunk in the corner of the room.

"Aerial...this guy is...he's..."

"He's what Dan? Spill it!"

"Aerial, this guy is Fox's grandfather..." He looked at her with a terrified look on his face.

"What?!" She was next to him in an instant.

Dan grew a look of anger on his face and then looked at her and walked over to the device that resembled a large block. He noticed another file among many and began to read. They had found it after something crashed a year after the war against the Satach had started. He sighed and looked at Aerial and then the tank.

_**Three Days Later**_

Dan and Aerial felt beyond useless. While everyone was up above fighting a war that was getting worse and worse they were sitting in the bottom floor of a high security base sipping tea. Long ago they had thought of a plan, one that they would need three people for, and a lot of support. It was when Harkman came into the room and noticed Dan gathering multiple fire arms and gear, and Aerial working on getting the code to the cryo tank that they started their first steps.

"I don't know guys..." he said at first "I don't like the idea of being a traitor..."

Dan sighed "Listen, all we need you to do is open us a door out of here, get our Wyverns in a secure area, and make sure that we can get as much help as we can get. Because at this point, once we blow the bottom level all hell is going to break lose..." Dan turned back to his work and Aerial continued.

"We're counting on you to help us out Harkman, can you do that?" She said giving the puppy dog eyes that only a real dog could do.

He was about to say no but stopped, smiled, and nodded his head "Ill see what I can do," and he turned and left.

"So...what do we do now?" Dan asked as he finished getting the gear together.

"Well...first of all...what do we do once we get out of here?"

Dan smiled "THAT much I have thought about, I've been talking with Fox and we've agreed that we can bring this thing back to the Great Fox and follow a trail from one of the Satach cruisers coming into the system...and find a queen...and blow it." he frowned "He keeps asking about the fox we found..."

"Did you tell him that its his grandfather?" Aerial asked sitting down.

Dan shook his head "No...as far as he knows its just another red-fox..."

"Dan! Its his grandfather!"

"I know that Aerial! But we need him to detonate this place...he wouldn't be able to adapt anyway Aer, you know that!" Dan slammed his head on the table "If it means Fox can't know..." he looked at her "Then I guess I'm willing to take it..."

Aerial was about to say something and then sighed "Lets just hope Harkman can get us the help we need in the next few hours..."

They both nodded and sat down, falling asleep.

Three hours later they woke to slow pokes and saw Harkman with another man.

"Harkman! You ratted us out?!" Dan yelled as he pulled out a handgun.

Harkman immediately rose his hands "HOLD ON! This is some of the help I brought, he has the codes for the cryo tube, he's going to put them in and you can open it whenever you want...I also have several people who agree that what your doing here is the best way to solve this war. General McCullin's ego might kill us all either way so...you've got a back door wide open." He smiled.

Dan thought for a minute and then nodded "Alright, thanks Harkman, go set up the distraction and we'll blow this place in thirty minutes..."

He nodded and ran out with the other man after he put the codes in. After the door locked Dan walked over and hit 'enter' on the keypad and listened to it hiss. The door slowly creaked open and a furred hand poked through the crack, opening it and falling out in a daze. Dan caught Jacob McCloud and sat him down, waiting five minutes before hearing him talk.

"Where...am I?" he asked "back on Corneria?!" he asked with hope, seeing Dan and Aerial.

Dan sighed and shook his head "Your McCloud right? Your son is James?"

Jacob nodded "Yea...how did you know that?"

"Because I know your grandson, your son was...lost in action according to Fox..." he sighed and began to tell him of what happened, all the meantime getting his gear on while Aerial watched the hallway, keeping the door open.

"So...StarFox eh? heheh...when James told me he was going to make a team I didn't think he could pull it off...I was just a military pilot, I believe in protocal..." he laughed "so...what do I need to do in this plan of yours?"

"All you need to do is press this button...this will blow this room and everything that the human race has gotten in it, its for the best but...if you don't want to-" Dan was cut off by a raised hand.

"Son I'm old...even if I lived through this war then I wouldn't make it," he smiled "You've got life ahead of you! And you have a better chance of living than I do...so good luck son..." he saluted Dan before leaning back "Just remember my face alright?"

Dan nodded and took the last few minutes he had to observe the old fox. He had a long scar across his cheek, meeting another one to make a large V near the start of his neck. One half of his left ear was missing, with his right one maimed. His eyes however, despite his painful appearance, were a cooling green. Like they could see into your soul and somehow kill everything bad inside it. Dan saluted and smiled "See you in heaven Jacob." and he and Aerial ran down the hall as they heard a faint explosion from a hangar.

_**Fox sighed as **_the team landed in the hangar to refuel and re supply before going back out to fight again. But before they could launch again the Satach ships suddenly broke off and the human fighters retreated to their captured cornerian ships. As space once again became cold and emotionless. Fox and the team were quick to get to their beds and get some sleep before they would need to fight again, not caring why the enemy had broken off. As minutes turned to hours. Fox heard a sound approaching the Great Fox as well as the proximity alert.

"_Fox! Its Dan and Aerial!_" The tired voice of Cole yelled through his com "_Looks like they've taken some serious damage though! Come on!"_ the com line went dead.

"Just let me sleep Cole...wait...SHIT!" Fox jumped out of bed, running towards the door and running down the hall as it opened.

As he made it to the hangar he saw that everyone was down there and that Dan was clutching his left arm as he climbed out of the cockpit. Fox ran over and saw he was bleeding and saw that his left eye was closed shut and he was griding his teeth.

"Dan...what happened?!" Fox asked stopping next to Krystal.

"Lets just say Area-51 doesn't have anything worth keeping in the bottom levels anymore..." he smiled "security, of course, wasn't too hesitant to point their guns and shoot,"

"What about Aerial?!" Fox asked looking around. He stopped as he saw Aerial sitting on the wing of her fighter with a small smile.

"Dan took the bullet meant for me...and...we got out." She shrugged "He insisted that he didn't need help..."

"Well screw that, Dan come on..." Fox waved him over and they began walking out of the hangar.

Krystal smiled and ran over to Aerial, jumping on the wing with her "So..." she began with a smile "How's life as an 'anthro' treating you Aerial?"

Aerial grinned and then looked down "Nothin special," she laughed "but seriously...its the best thing thats ever happened to me..."

"And why is that?" Krystal asked curiously, seeing they had attracted the attention of everyone else.

"Well...me and Dan can finally...well..." she began to blush clearly through her white fur.

"What does that mean?" Slippy asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well toad-boy," Falco stepped up "You see, the collie finds herself 'compatible' with the wolf, need I say more?"

"It would be nice..." Slippy brushed the deck with his foot and Falco got the look of pure disgust.

"_Is that what you meant Aerial?_" Krystal's voice came from all directions at once.

"_Yea...actually it is..._" Aerial kept looking at the following argument between Slippy and Falco "_Although maybe not in the sense that Falco is implying...yet..._"

They both burst out laughing and Falco looked at them with Slippy "what?"

Aerial shook her head and began taking off her combat vest "Nothing...nothing at all...listen, I'm going to get some sleep..." she jumped down and ran over to Dan's Wyvern, reaching in and taking out what looked like a puzzle box and throwing it in the air to Krystal "have fun, the Satach will be trying to find that soon..." and she walked away.


	20. Courage is stupidity used well

_**A/N: Here you go, second to last chapter in the story. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Dan sighed softly**_ in his sleep as he dreamt. For once he felt at ease. Things seemed to be coming to a close, despite how terrible things looked. It was a dream that he had never seen before, more a vision than anything. He was looking at a significantly older McCullin, at least older looking. To his right there was a large object pierced through his shoulder. Yet instead of being afraid, Dan felt like he was happy, but for what he wasn't sure. Looking up he saw two figures, one female, the other male. The female gave a cocky wave to McCullin as he looked back in horror to see the male holding a sniper rifle, firing and killing McCullin as the bullet slid through his head. Looking at the figures Dan felt a sudden emotion over wash him. Several thoughts began to become known within his head and he had a sudden epiphany, _I know them._

He wasn't sure why, or how, but he was positive that he knew those two kids. He felt pride seeing their faces, love and pride. He could hear words, he knew that they were being said, but he could not understand what they meant. It was as if his own language had become foreign to him. Yet, he didn't care. As things began to go black Dan slowly opened his eyes from the dream he had just had. The thoughts gingerly waking him up.

"Interesting dream Daniel," Dan looked up to see Krystal standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked getting up.

"Long enough to see that," she laughed and walked over, sitting down "whats with that object you brought back?"

Dan sighed and turned to face her "We believe thats what the Satach want, and that its what they believe they will get,"

"So you brought it here?!"

Dan nodded and began to talk again "I think that its going to attract the thing thats leading them, then we can blow them to pieces," he got up and began to stretch "and it shouldn't be long...hey I have a question..."

Krystal nodded "Sure, what?"

"Have you noticed anything about Cole? His eyes have changed colors and now his hair is getting a grayish red..." Dan shrugged.

Krystal shook her head and got up "No Dan, I haven't noticed that,"

Dan shrugged in response and walked out the door, beginning to walk down the hall. As he did he heard the warning claxons located throughout the Great Fox begin to go haywire. Rushing down to the command room, he saw half of the StarFox team looking out the view screen at an object coming out of what looked to be a warp field.

"What is that?" Dan asked calmly.

"Its most likely," Fox turned to face him "the thing you wanted to come,"

Dan thought for a minute and grinned as it came out to the full extent. It looked basically like a large tube, several coils wrapped around the exterior, and entrances to what looked like hangars became easily apparent as fighters slowly pooled out of them.

"Well, lets rock the audience," Dan grinned and turned around, leaving to the armory.

As he walked in he saw the bag that he and Aerial had grabbed and walked over. Opening it he saw two tactical vests, two extra pairs of cargo pants which had been modified to be insulated as well as to lock to the pilots boots to prevent any loss of oxygen or risk exposure to space. Just in case. Inside another bag were two jackets which had the same use, and locked into a pair of gloves. Two helmets had been hung up above the bags which had been modified like everything else to fit Dan and Aerial's muzzles. He took off his damaged pants, revealing his dark blue boxers. As he pulled on the new pair of pants he heard a nervous coughing, turning around to see Aerial.

"Nice boxers Danny boy," she laughed and walked over.

He blushed under his gray fur and shrugged, taking off his bloody black shirt to replace it with another, this time even baggier. Putting on the jacket again he finished getting his gear together. Finally going out to the hangar and hopping in, seeing Fox run up to his Wyvern.

"Dan what the hell are you doing?!" He almost yelled.

Dan continued to go through the systems check as he talked "Well Fox...I'm going on a little recon, we need to take out that huge ass thing and I don't think a shit load of missiles fired at it will do more than give it a dent..."

Fox, seeing the point behind Dan's small mission, nodded and backed down, walking away before Dan hovered in the hangar. Lowering the shields and flying out. Working his way slowly towards the new Satach cruiser. Slowly shutting down system after system, keeping himself at a low detectability. Motion trackers can find things, they weren't the problem. It was the life support detectors, the electronic scanners, things that could find certain objects. Objects like his fighter. Approaching the cruiser he activated the boosters and flipped the fighter backwards, drifting over the top of the massive craft. Taking small snapshots with a camera that he had stowed in the cockpit.

After reaching the end he activated the boosters again and stopped his backwards motion, this time going forward through the large tube like structure in the craft. Taking pictures of several spiked objects that looked like mirrors and energy generators. Finally, getting to a certain point, he saw an opening. About halfway through the craft, were two massive objects letting out un godly amounts of energy. The thought of blowing them up made him wince, the energy output would be enormous and the shockwave would blow the Earth apart. He began to get a small idea as he exited and began to drift back towards the Great Fox. If they could get the Beltino Orbital Gate that he had read about in the Great Fox's files to position itself a set distance from the Earth, they could get a small chain reaction within the ship started. Firing the cube like structure they were after into the gate, causing their forces to chase after it.

"They do have one tracked minds...get what they need or want...yea that could work." He smiled at his plan "The only challenge is getting the gate itself into position..."

_**Fox nodded as **_Dan explained the plan that he had in mind for the gate, the cube, and the massive cruiser. The only really big flaw he found in the plan, was getting the gate in position.

"Dan thats a great idea, but we need another way to get the cruiser out of here," Fox began to explain "Theres no way the Beltino Gate would be able to get in position quick enough to use, is there anything else we can use?"

"Well, what if we set a Cornerian Battle-Cruiser on a certain course to jump to," Slippy spoke up with angst "We set it in the center of the craft and activate its FTL drives, it would open a large enough rift to send at least the engine portion of the craft with it to a safe location."

"Thats a good idea Slip, but where are we going to get a cruiser that is willing to give its life for this? Let alone a commander who will make sure it works..."

They thought for a minute before sighing. Just as everything seemed hopeless, Fox got an idea.

"Gray..." he grew a large smile "SpecOps commander Gray! She could find someone!"

"Bill's sister?" Falco grew a confused look "She's here? And alive?!"

Fox nodded "Ive been in constant contact with her since I was shot down in New Mexico,"

"Well you do that, ill get on a com line with Area-51 and see if we can get a joint operation going..."

"Didn't you blow up a level?"

He nodded "But seeing the pictures I got will change everything,"

Dan continued to walk down the hall, holding the camera in his hands. Finally he appeared in a large room, walking in a shutting the door he pressed a series of buttons. A slow beeping slowly grew louder until a face appeared on screen. The man had a fatigued look on his face, but at the same time, calm. Despite the loud gunfire and yells in the backround. Seeing Dan's face, he scowled.

"_Well if it isn't the traitor,_" he managed through his clenched jaws.

"I don't have time to explain for that, but I do have time to send you these files," he plugged in the camera and began to transfer the pictures "These are pictures of the new cruiser just outside of Earth's orbit, we have come up with a plan to destroy it, and what they're after."

After a second of looking at the pictures the man looked back at the screen "_How did you get these?_"

Thats when Dan grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his head "I took them,"

After several minutes of proposing their plan of action, the now apparent captain on screen was nodding in approval "_Alright, but when are you going to make your move?_"

"Slippy is making an object that will give off the same signal that the cube does," Dan began to explain "One of your SR teams will be required to take this fake device away from Area-51, leading a large portion of their forces to it. Krystal, will be there to help magnify its power output."

"_Alright, I only have one team active so...they're up..._" the captain nodded and looked around, looking back at Dan "_Will you be able to pull this off?_"

Dan thought for a minute, the odds were obviously against them, and he wasn't feeling particularly lucky. But he had determination, and a cause. Those would be enough. "Yea, we will,"

_**Aerial sighed as**_ she watched Krystal and Slippy's Arwings head towards Earth. Evading fire and giving off some of their own. As they disappeared she turned around and walked towards her locker. Getting on her gear, getting ready to set their plan into motion. She heard Dan's voice and looked towards him as he walked through with Fox, stopping dead in their tracks as they saw her. She had her cargos on and a dark blue top on. Blushing slightly she smiled.

"Umm...hey!" she laughed as Fox slowly back pedaled and left.

"Should I just leave you-" Dan was cut off.

"No! its...alright," she shrugged and put on a black shirt and began to put on the rest of her gear as Dan did the same.

It was quiet for a long time before someone spoke up.

"So, what happens if one of us doesn't make it back?" Dan asked looking at her as he clamped the locks on his boots down.

"I'm not sure there..." Aerial picked up her helmet and leaned against the door way as she turned around.

"Well, that makes two of us," Dan replied.

"Lets hope that it won't come to us finding out," Aerial smiled and left "but, considering you, it won't happen."

As she left the door shut and Dan leaned against his locker, relaxing slightly. He began laughing, un-controllably, before shaking his head. Everyone expected so much out of him, he was just one person that people thought was capable of more than he was. But he managed to live with everything he had done, and hadn't done. This was just one more thing that he felt he needed to do, even if he didn't make it.

"_Dan, its beginning! Area-51 is underfire, and the teams are out and diverting a large majority of enemy forces!"_ Cole's voice came through the speaker above him.

He nodded to himself and got up, walking to the hangar where everyone was getting ready. Aerial was sitting in her cock pit making adjustments, with the help of Slippy, and gave him a shy smile before going back to work. Dan climbed into his own cock-pit and strapped himself down. Putting on his helmet, he clicked it into place and went through his flight checks as he listened to everyone say they were ready. Without a word, he started his engines and took off out of the hangar.

_**Mike Hayse**_ felt the ground jolt beneath him as he hit the pedal and felt like he was going to break it. The car tried to go faster than it could, but it was at its limits. The chainguns mounted on top that the hillbilly was firing continuously spun, sending round after round at the creatures from hell that were chasing them for the square object that sat on the blue anthro's feet in the backseat, and the frog next to him pulled out of the window to fire at the eventual Satach kamikaze. Mike had to admit, he had been wrong about the hill billy boy. Whenever they went into a fight he seemed to get serious, he talked less, and was becoming good at firing while constantly moving. The vixen was concentrating on doing something, but she had both hands on the cube and both eyes closed. She shook at times, whenever a Satach made contact with the car, but not much more than that.

"How long are we supposed to freaking hold them off?!" Mike yelled swerving out of the way of a large spike placed in front of him.

"Until Dan and the rest get their jobs done!" Slippy replied firing a round from a shotgun that he had recently picked up.

"How long will that take?!"

"I don't know! But anyone and everyone are trying to help out! This is helping more than you know!"

"Sorry to be the stain in the rug," the hill billy replied "but I be runnin' out of ammunition pretty quickly," he yelled over the roar of the gunfire.

"Well we should probably go through a narrower area than in the open! Direct more gunfire in one direction!" Mike yelled looking at Krystal for a minute before sighing "Craeburn, we're all counting on you..."

_**Dan rolled to the**_ right and pulled the triggers on the handlebars he held, firing lances of blue plasma ahead of him. Hitting mechanical bits in Satach fighters and blowing them to pieces, or mortally wounding them. He scowled as he saw the ship they had requisitioned was just now getting into position to even start moving towards the enormous vessel the Satach had brought.

"Falco, Fox, whats your status?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"_We're doing fine, but we aren't causing enough damage to make that explosion happen!_" Fox replied, obviously stressed "_How are we going to get this insane plan in motion?!_"

Dan thought for a minute before looking at his control panel and cut the link. He re-opened one to the cruiser _Longshot_.

"Captain, this is Craeburn, how long till you can position within the enemy vessel?!"

"_Ten minutes Captain, buy us ten minutes and cause major damage!_" He was mad at something, other than Dan's rushing.

"Roger, Craeburn out..." he closed the link and continued to fly. Dodging in and out of fire he got closer to the center of the vessel which opened fire and began to track him.

He rolled again and looked through the weapons he still had remaining. Two missiles, a large amount of energy left for his plasma guns, and then full ammo for his vulcan cannon. He was in good shape, he hadn't been hit yet and he was glad. He looked at the distance between himself and the Satach battle cruiser as well as the distance between himself and the _Longshot_. If he hit the afterburner, the distance would close between the Battlecruiser quickly, and he could do the damage needed before pulling out and getting clear of the FTL blast back. He pushed the throttle forward and listened to the engines begin to wind up and give him the energy he wanted. It took some time, but eventually he was closing the distance significantly, only being grazed by the guns and spike cannons on the Satach battle cruiser.

"_Longshot_...this is...Captain Craeburn..." He stressed under the G's "I'm beginning...to fire...on the generators!"

"_Roger Craeburn, we're almost ready,"_

"Roger..." He pulled the throttle back and ignited the front thrusters to slow down, using the rest of his momentum to make it into range "Knight-One! FOX TWO!" He yelled as he hit the button under his right thumb, sending a plasma tipped, space worthy, missile on its way towards the generators.

Out of no where, a fighter came and blew itself up after making contact with the missile. Scowling firing off his other missile, he saw it impact a few inches short of one of the generators. He checked his ammo counter, and the timer. He had two minutes to cause enough damage to severely damage the cruiser enough to make the mission truly work. He readied his plasma cannons and cut the engines, turning his nose left and drifting into the open center of the ship. Pushing the throttle forward slightly, he flew forward and performed the same maneuver, except turning to the right. Bringing his pepper over the engine in front of him, he pulled the triggers.

Lances of energy were shot out, punishing the generator greatly. Some stray shots hitting open passages that were linked to separate smaller generators. Secondary explosions racked through the ship and he pulled back on the sticks. Flipping inverted to face the second engine that was barely in his sight. Pushing on the right pedal at his feet, his fighter turned to keep the second generator in sight. He let loose four bursts of three lances from the Plasma Cannons and noticed the energy that was carried in each of them was beginning to decrease greatly. He kept a steady flow towards the generator and grinned when he saw energy begin to leak and eventually the generator exploding. While it wasn't as powerful as the first generator, secondary explosions still helped.

"_This is Longshot, getting into position to make jump,_"

"Roger," Dan replied breathing heavily as he slowly glided out of the center of the battle cruiser. He watched as the cruiser took fire from the Satach, but not nearly as badly as it could have been, some systems must have been destroyed in the explosions, or the gunners vented through holes in the hull. He froze for a minute as he noticed the nose of the _Longshot_ was going to scrap against the left side of the Satach Battle Cruiser.

Wincing as he heard the commotion on the bridge, he flipped his fight around and pushed the throttle forward, trying to get out of the blast radius. Before he could the _Longshot_ ignited its FTL drive and took off. While he was far enough away that he didn't get sucked into the rift with the ships, the backwash of taking off at speeds greater than his own combined with the debris of destroyed fighters, began to tear his ship apart. He was thrashed around in his cockpit as broken glass from the dash board cut open small holes in his flight suit. He placed his arms steadily on the control sticks to brace himself. He heard an explosion from his engines and then heard Aerial's voice.

"_DANIEL!_"


	21. Beginning of the new story

_**Dan opened his **_eyes slowly. Everything was hurting. He looked around to see if he could find out where he was, but he was completely disoriented, nothing made sense. He saw chunks of debris, some sparking, others not so much. Taking a deep shuddering breath he felt a stab in his side, as he turned to look at it his attention was drawn to the broken glass free floating around him. And even worse, no planet it sight. Did he get pushed that far? Or was he just in cover of the debris and not able to look down at Earth? He didn't even see the moon.

"What happened..." He took his hands off of the control sticks and placed them lightly on his legs, wincing slightly "what the hell...oh this is great..." he was dazed.

What he acknowledged with himself, is that there was a large piece of glass in his leg, and one in his side. He unbuckled himself and began to float around. He reached down and opened a small compartment that had emergency medical supplies. There wasn't much, but there were things for cuts, broken bones, and bullet wounds. Enough to tide a person over in the battlefield, it was meant for convenience not for being a medical station. Dan slowly began digging through the kit, taking out a roll of bandage wrap and some other things. Slowly he pulled out the glass and grunted as he did, the pain snapping him from his half dead trance. He set a small cloth inside to soak up the blood, and wrapped his leg up to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. Reaching to his side he repeated the operation, sighing as he felt less able to breath, but kept working through it. Silently sitting back, Dan closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Well shit...how do I get out of this..."

_**Aerial landed her fighter**_ and walked onto the hangar deck of the Great Fox, meeting a sorrowful Cole half way and grabbing his shirt. Looking at him for a minute she thrust her head onto his chest and started to cry. Cole slowly put his hands on her shoulders and began to hug her.

"He'll be okay..." He smiled slightly to himself "he's Dan, theres no other way for it to turn out..."

There was just crying in response.

There were sounds of more engines as StarFox's arwings slowly began to dock, one by one. They each got out slowly and looked at Cole and Aerial and it didn't take a genius to realize that something big was out of place. There wasn't Dan in the room.

"What happened to Dan?" Fox asked stepping forward slowly "did he make it?"

Cole looked at him "Well...he completed the mission, but we don't know if he was taken with them or if he was killed..."

"Right..." Fox looked down and then walked out of the hangar.

Everyone else took their turns sulking before resting, and going back out to try to find him. And take their turns destroying anything else that lived that wasn't Cornerian or Human.

_**The bleeding had**_ slowed and Dan was beginning to find things to do. It was hard, but eventually he managed to get out his iPod and turn it on. It wasn't much in terms of entertainment and it was annoying going through his playlist over and over again. But what else did he have?

"Alright...if I can somehow get these systems back online then, AH!" He jumped back and started flinging his hand around, the open wires sparking as they floated and connected "this is just one huge pain in the ass..." he sighed and leaned back again. He had no choice in the matter.

He tried to connect the wires again, and grinned in satisfaction as he got them together and a small hum began. He closed his eyes as he felt a small amount of warmth fill the cockpit. During the past few hours he had been colder than he thought was possible not being on Earth. There were three engines in the Wyvern, but two smaller generators for different reasons. One of them, was in case if one system failed or there wasn't being enough energy carried to the engines. And another for more reasons than he could think of. He had managed, through hours of experimenting, to get the generator to get heat going through the sealed off parts of the wyvern. Essentially, it was just his cockpit and the space behind it that he used to lay down.

He looked around in the cockpit and laughed at his attempt to make it comfortable. His seat had loosened itself in the damage that the ship had sustained. His solution to the matter, was to take it off, and turn it sideways. It exposed the area behind the seat to be used to lie down on. He slept for about an hour, and the only reason he hadn't died from cold exposure was the insane amount of things he had covering him. He had even taken the padding from inside a rifle case to insulate himself with. He let go of his hand hold and floated freely in the air, hitting the glass and then going down towards the ground. He pushed off very gently with his feet and stopped in his little room.

_"Hey there!_" A cheerful, and rather feminine voice, whispered into his head.

He got up and looked around slowly, not seeing anyone, and seeing the radio not working. He laid down again and listened to a slow giggling that made him get up again. Looking back towards the seat he saw a girl sitting cross legged on the floor, part of her leg on the chair.

"How did you get in here?" he asked slowly, shaking his head.

She was a small girl, dark brown hair and emerald eyes that shined in whatever light made its way to them. She was wearing pink pajama pants with a small design on them. She also had on white socks, and a gray hoody. Her hands pulled inside the sleeves.

"_Well...I'm not sure, hehehehe,_" she smiled kindly and scooted a little closer "_Who are you?_" she reached forward and placed a hand on Dan's leg, which he pulled away.

"I'm Daniel..." he noticed now that the design on her pants were blue and white arwings.

"_Nice to meetcha Daniel! I'm Casey!_" she titled her head to t he side and drew her legs to her chest "_So...why are you here?_"

"I was doing my job..."

"_What was that?_"

"..."

"_Well?_"

"My job was to kill people..." he laid down again and closed his eyes.

"_Really? That was my daddy's job too, my mommy didn't like my daddy though...she didn't like him going away to kill people." _she shrugged and waited for a minute "_My daddy died...and so did my mom...and I think I did,"I_

Dan got up and looked at her. Slowly turning around and crawling forward, he gave a short sniff and realized that she wasn't there.

"But how..."

She shrugged and began rocking back and forth "_I'm not sure...but its nice to finally have someone to talk to! I haven't had anyone in a while..._"

"So..." he thought for a minute "how did your parents die?"

"_My daddy died fighting people like you, and I don't know how my mommy died, I do remember how I died._" she turned around and thats when Dan saw the gash in her back, her hoody torn and red with blood.

Dan just stared for a few minutes before looking into her eyes "Shouldn't you have a...place to go other than wandering?"

"_I haven't been wandering...maybe I have...but I'm not sure,_" she sat thoughtfully "_You know...I was only fourteen when I died...I would be sixteen now, but I remember enough to know that my Daddy could have been with me and my mommy...the government made him fight._"

"Yea, I know...so if your sixteen, or supposed to be...why are you calling your Mom and Dad 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?"

"_It became a habit...I mean...my Mom seemed happy when I called her that...and my Dad I just called Daddy_," she still seemed happy, to an extent.

"So what do you think you need? To move on?"

"_I'm not sure..._"

The hours passed again, Dan had fallen asleep a couple times after making repair after repair. Casey just sat there watching him most of the time, sometimes talking, sometimes asking question, usually just watching. She always seemed happy to just be doing whatever she wanted.

"Tell me Casey...why do you have Arwing pants?" Dan finally asked as he sat back.

"_My Daddy saw one once...in New Mexico...he had always wanted to design things, so he made these for me..._"

Dan nodded and actually felt contact on his back and neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck "_Daniel...can I ask a favor of you?_"

He nodded, still stunned at the fact that he wasn't supposed to be feeling the contact.

"_Live through this..._" she seemed to disappear as a light passed over the ship slowly. She appeared again and smiled "_for me?_"

He nodded and watched as the light again passed over and she was gone. He listened to her fading laugh and smile and felt tears cloud his face. He began to see what war had done to people, especially what the government has been. He looked up to see a small shuttle looking over the ship, slowly reaching up with his arms and waving as two arms reached down and grabbed the fighter. Two figures floated down on chords and knocked on the cock-pit. Dan grabbed his helmet and put it on, making sure oxygen was flowing. Without warning, he pushed a button and the cock pit bolts blew off and the cock pit slowly floated away. He suddenly felt weak as he floated up and he was exposed to the cold of space. The astronauts hands grabbed him and he blacked out.

_**Aerial ran down**_ the halls of the Great Fox and stopped as she entered the bridge. They had said they found Dan's ship and that a shuttle was on-route back home and that it would take some time. But they had found him. She frowned as she saw the report on the screen in front of Fox and the rest.

_Captain Craeburn found,_

_Status – Injured greatly, low responsiveness, dilated eyes._

The list continued to go on and on about what was going on with Dan. She felt herself drop as she saw the last four words to describe his condition.

_Emergancy Medical Attention Needed_

_**The shuttle flew**_ into a parallel flight path with a Cornerian ship, transferring Dan into the hands of the medical technicians on board. He had grown more responsive in his time on a warm ship, and had even began to talk. But they wasted no time in getting his cuts cleaned and looking over his other injuries. He refused the extensive medical overlooks, but allowed them to take care of the cuts, and multiple other things. Slowly he managed to get up after they put in the last stitch, and a splint over a cracked bone that he had acquired. The commander of the ship had personally saw to it that he had a first class ride back to Earth. More specifically, Washington D.C. To witness a speech that the President would be giving. He was going to be a special guest, and a guest speaker. Officially, he, Starfox, and the rest of Knight Squadron were V.I.P.s.

Upon reaching Washington, he saw a greivened look on Krystal and Slippy's faces. Looking over to his right he saw a blank faced Mike Hayse, clutching something in his left hand. He saluted.

"Hayse, whats wrong?" Dan asked with some authority.

"Sir...we've taken losses..." he looked at the dog-tags of his partner, and then his left leg "they took my leg, and my partner sir,"

Dan immediately knew who he was talking about "I thought you hated him?"

"Sir, that was before I knew what he could do...and its just not the same to not hear his goofy accent, ya know?"

Dan nodded and noticed tears coming down Hayse's cheeks and he smiled softly "Where's Merissa?"

"Right here Craeburn!" she yelled running forward and saluting.

Dan waited a second before returning the salute and listening intently to the speech that was happening. He heard his introduction, but didn't feel like moving. Finally he turned and started to hobble towards the door, falling once but catching himself. Aerial caught him, and helped him through the door. Everyone stared in awe as he walked down the center isle that separated the rows of seats. He refused to get new cloths on, war wasn't something he was going to take lightly in front of hundreds and millions of people. He got up to the podium and noticed that everyone else in Knight squadron, the ones that were left, had their hands on their side-arms. He waited a minute before beginning to talk.

"Hello..." he started softly.

"Hello," everyone replied, eager to listen.

"I'm Captain Daniel Craeburn of the United States Marine Corps...you know...some people wanted me to change my look so that it seemed like everything was okay...I said no," he looked at the faces and noticed McCullin sitting in the corner to his right with a look of hatred on his face "I said no because I'm tired of everyone taking things like war too lightly, I have made a lot of friends in this war, and I have lost almost all of them," as he talked McCullin and a few other men walked out and reached for Dan.

In a split second the Knight's sidearms were drawn and pointed right at those trying to get to the man who was talking. No one made a move and Dan continued to talk. He looked around and sighed, letting everyone take in his words. Finally he clenched his fists.

"I talked with a little girl...who was a victim in all of this..." he let tears begin to fall down his face "her father died fighting something that could have been avoided, and her mother was killed by those demon spawn that we named the 'Satach', and she herself paid the ultimate price..."

"So?! Are you claiming to be able to talk to the dead Craeburn?!" McCullin yelled angrily.

"No...I'm not, but I know there were thoughts that weren't mine while I was stranded out there..." he looked McCullin square in the eyes and stepped down from the podium. Slowly walking out with everyone except Aerial. She kept McCullin at gun point.

"Heres a present McCullin..." she thrust her foot forward into his crotch and watched as he fell, and no one tried to help him up "thanks for nothing..." she kicked him again and walked out.

_**Four years later...**_

Things had slowed down for Dan and everyone else. Time was spent more on re-building than finishing the conflict that ended up bringing the Cornerian's and the Earthlings together. Schools were merged, and so was knowledge. Humans continued with projectile weaponry for the most part, and Corneria took some information on the importance of a projectile compared to a blaster any day. Dan celebrated his twenty second birthday and began thinking of how he would make a living. Aerial was twenty as well, and was officially an adult. Even though both she and Dan had gone through more than anyone ever had. Four weeks after Aerial's birthday. Dan swallowed his pride and asked for her hand in marrage in the presence of Starfox, and a few of his squadron mates from Knight Squadron. She said yes, and the details were stilling being arranged.

_**Dan smiled and**_ relaxed as Aerial sat contently on his lap. They were talking with Fox and the rest about details that he didn't really care about. After all this time of being with her, they had never had anything other than the basic relationship. It was strange, but it was mostly because. They didn't have any spare time, all the time they got since they were fourteen was just from extra time that was given to them. It was a miracle that they had survived the war. Finally he got fed up with something he couldn't name and picked Aerial up, sitting her down again and walking into their bedroom.

After a couple seconds he walked back to the door only to be met with a kiss from Aerial. He waited a second before turning and opening his left eye, the one pointed in the same direction as the table. Seeing Fox and Krystal grinning and holding hands, and Falco laughing as hard as he could. Peppy was more concerned with holding his hands over Slippy's eyes. Slippy, fighting in an attempt to get a view fidgeted. Dan smiled and reached with his foot behind the door, slowly pulling it shut.


End file.
